


Взаимовыгода

by Worker_Bee



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, OOC, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worker_Bee/pseuds/Worker_Bee
Summary: У Шизуо погибает брат. Хейваджима уверен, что это не самоубийство. Он обращается за помощью к Орихаре. Тот, ради каких-то своих целей, соглашается помочь Шизуо найти убийцу.Шизуо и Изая изначально НЕ знакомы.Селти здесь не добрая дуллахан, работающая курьером и мечтающая найти свою голову. Она самая настоящая помощница смерти, и ее голова всегда у нее под рукой.





	1. Тебя больше нет

Душно. Господи, как же здесь душно. Пахнет ладаном. Тяжелый, сладковатый запах. Ты чувствуешь? Пожалуйста, скажи, что да. Пожалуйста, вставай, прошу тебя.  
Священник нараспев читает сутру. Священник меня бесит. Как и все эти люди, которые тут собрались в твою честь. Почему? Потому что они неискренны. Они никогда не любили тебя, братик. Все они видели в тебе лишь Юхея, но не знали, что ты Каска. Их слезы наигранны, скорбные лица – всего лишь маски, которые они нагло используют для того, чтобы увидеть тебя даже такого, даже спящего.  
Да, именно так, спящего. Ты просто спишь. Братик, пожалуйста, просыпайся, а то эти идиоты сожгут тебя! Братик… Каска…  
Я не верю. Я, блять, в это просто не верю! Это не может происходить на самом деле. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это сон. Просто кошмар. Скоро я проснусь. Я должен проснуться!   
Или это просто чья-то тупая шутка. Настолько тупая, что, как только я найду этого шутничка, я, не задумываясь, размажу его мозги об ближайшую стенку.  
Как же бесит…   
Чертов священник приступает к сёко. Почему он это делает? Для кого? Каска, давай вставай, это кимоно тебе не к лицу. Вставай и покажи им всем, что они, черт возьми, сошли с ума, раз хоронят тебя! Братик! Тебе всего двадцать, ты – молодой, привлекательный, талантливый, успешный актер, это не могло случиться с тобой! Ты еще и жизни-то толком не видел… Почему ты, а не я, такой монстр? Ты ведь еще должен был прославиться на весь мир, люди со всего света должны были любить тебя, восхищаться тобой, ты должен был стать их идолом, их Богом…  
А для меня ты всегда оставался любимым младшим братом. Ты понимал меня лучше всех, ты всегда поддерживал меня, когда, казалось, весь мир был против меня. Ты по-своему оберегал меня. Даже когда ты был на очередных гастролях, то не забывал каждый день звонить мне и спрашивать, все ли у меня в порядке. Ты регулярно высылал мне формы бармена, зная, что надолго мне их не хватает. Хоть я давно уже и не работал в том занюханном баре.  
А теперь? Что будет теперь? Каска, как мне жить дальше? Как мне жить без тебя? Кто выслушает меня? Кто поддержит? Кто, когда очередной ублюдок выбесит меня, успокаивающе погладит мое плечо и принесет стакан молока? Кто?!  
Я не знаю, как жить дальше.  
Я же монстр. Я же, блять, гребаный монстр! Воплощение насилия или как они меня там называют. Только ты и не боялся меня. Ты и мой единственный друг Шинра. Но Шинра не может заменить тебя. Никто никогда не сможет заменить тебя.   
Миру вообще плевать. По сути, в нем ничего не изменилось. Солнце не погасло, птицы не замолкли, люди не разучились улыбаться и смеяться, земля не разверзлась. Никому нет дела до чужого горя. Так было и так будет всегда. Это только моя трагедия, моя ноша, моя боль. И никто не в состоянии ее разделить.   
Каска, если бы ты только знал, как мне больно. Почему все думают, что у монстров нет чувств? Переломать бы им все косточки. Брат, я так жалею, что никогда не говорил тебе, как люблю тебя, как ценю твою поддержку и заботу, как много ты значишь для меня.  
Бесит. Бесит собственное бессилие. Впервые моя сила изменила мне. Ха, до чего смешно…  
Хотя кое-что я могу, да. Медицинские эксперты сказали, что ты повесился. А я, я не верю. Самоубийство, ха! Я слишком хорошо знаю тебя, чтобы поверить в эту дрянь. Ты бы никогда не оставил меня. Я полностью уверен в этом. А значит, кто-то убил тебя.  
Помню, как в ярости разнес, чуть ли не весь полицейский участок, когда они не поверили мне. Видите ли, самые высококвалифицированные эксперты осматривали твое тело и проводили вскрытие, и ошибиться они не могли. Да срать я хотел на этих экспертов! Ты не мог добровольно уйти из жизни!  
Бесит.  
Но не думайте, что я основываюсь только на этом.   
За три дня до гибели ты приходил ко мне. И что-то было не так. Обычно в жизни ты скуп на эмоции, но тогда ты был жутко взволнован. Говорил, что узнал то, чего знать не следовало. Говорил, что тебе страшно. Я тогда жутко разволновался и разозлился. Кто-то посмел обидеть моего Каску! Но потом ты сказал, что все в порядке, и уснул в моих объятиях. А с утра все вроде бы снова пришло в норму. Ты вел себя как обычно и посоветовал и мне ни о чем не беспокоиться. А через три дня тебя не стало.  
Суицид? Да хрена с два!  
Я не знаю как, но клянусь, что я найду ту мразь, которая убила моего братишку. Найду и отомщу! Она будет захлебываться собственной кровью, и молить о пощаде. Но пощады не будет. Монстры не знают такого понятия.   
Какая-то девица истерично рыдает, прижав к лицу бумажный платок, который уже насквозь промок и разваливается у нее в руках. Дико бесит. Очередная фанатка, которая не чувствует и половины той боли, которую чувствую я.  
Священник протягивает ладан, и я раскуриваю. Потом меня начинает подташнивать. Отвратительный вкус, отвратительный запах. Запах смерти.  
Церемония подходит к концу, и я подхожу к тебе, чтобы взглянуть последний раз, чтобы…проститься.   
Ты совсем не изменился. Такой красивый и умиротворенный. Я глажу тебя по волосам, наклоняюсь и целую в холодный лоб.   
\- Я отомщу за тебя, братик, слышишь? Я обязательно отомщу. Я его из-под земли достану, клянусь. – Шепчу как умалишенный. – Ты мне веришь? Веришь? Прости меня, что не уберег. Я люблю тебя.  
Отхожу и стеклянным взглядом наблюдаю за тем, как захлопывается крышка гроба. Как его помещают в печь. Как зажигают огонь.  
И только тут до меня полностью доходит, что это конец. Что больше я никогда тебя не увижу, не обниму, не услышу твой голос, не…не… не…  
Все. Тебя больше нет.  
  
***  
  
Я смог заснуть только под утро. Тяжелым, беспокойным сном. Поспав всего ничего, я был разбужен звонком.  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Шизуо? Ты как? – В трубке послышался взволнованный голос Шинры.  
\- Хреново.  
\- Слушай, прости, что не смог присутствовать на похоронах. Привезли на срочную операцию одно важное лицо из якудза. Я правда хотел пойти, но они просто не оставили мне выбора, понимаешь? Я…  
\- Шинра. Все нормально. – Шинра был подпольным хирургом, проводившим нелегальные операции для сомнительных личностей, обычно повышающих криминогенную обстановку в Токио. – Но мне надо срочно встретиться с тобой. Хочу поговорить.  
\- Конечно, приезжай.  
\- Скоро буду, - я отключился и медленно побрел в душ. Ничего не хотелось. Жить не хотелось.  
  
***  
  
Оказавшись у друга дома, я почувствовал странное волнение.  
\- Ты как? Может дать тебе успокоительное какое? – Предложил парень.  
\- Они на меня не действуют, - отмахнулся я и попробовал изобразить улыбку. – Я же монстр, забыл?  
\- Брось. Никакой ты не монстр. Ты просто очень вспыльчивый человек, обладающий огромной силой.  
В груди кольнуло. То же самое говорил мне и Каска.  
\- Шинра, можешь делать со мной, что хочешь, но я не верю, что это было самоубийство. – И я рассказал другу, что произошло незадолго до смерти брата.  
\- Я не знаю, Шизуо, - после недолгого молчания начал друг. – Но, если честно, я тоже не могу поверить в то, что твой брат решился бы на такой шаг.  
Я почувствовал небольшое облегчение от того, что Шинра понимает меня.  
\- Ты можешь посоветовать человека, который сможет помочь мне докопаться до правды и найти убийцу? Может быть даже кого толкового из этих твоих клиентов… Из якудза кого. Все-таки они сами такие же. Гребаные убийцы!  
\- Шизуо, только не нервничай! – Поспешно сказал Шинра, увидев, что я закипаю.  
\- А что, разве нет? Ублюдки. Вдруг это сделал один из них?  
\- Шизуо! Они не станут тебе помогать.  
\- А если я их покалечу чуток? – Я сжал кулаки.  
\- Успокойся. Якудза тебе помогать не станут. Они тебя ненавидят. Ты уже и так много кого покалечил из них.  
\- Да? Вот незадача-то. Значит, придется других добивать…  
\- Но я знаю человека, который наверняка что-то да знает. А если нет, то с легкостью это исправит.  
\- Хм, и кто же он?  
\- Орихара Изая. Главный информатор в городе.  
\- Орихара…как? И кто он, говоришь? – Спросил я с подозрением.  
\- Изая. Информатор. Ну, знаешь, любит копаться в грязном белье различных крупных шишек в городе. Тот, кто становится объектом его изучения, он… В общем, я ему не завидую. От этого Орихары невозможно ничего утаить.   
\- То есть он просто собирает информацию о разных людях?  
\- Только о тех, о которых ему выгодно. В большинстве случаев это как раз якудза и другие группировки в городе.   
\- И что он с ней делает? – Недоумевал я.  
\- Сливает этим же группировкам. Причем за бешеные деньги.  
\- Рассказывает группировкам о них же самих?   
\- Шизуо! Нет, конечно. Не о них самих, а о группировках, которые им противостоят. Их планы, слабые стороны и все в таком духе. Да и не только с группировками он работает. По сути, со всеми, только чтобы ему выгода от этого была.  
\- А от меня какая выгода тогда будет? Я ни о каких группировках ничего и знать не знаю…  
\- Ну, - Шинра невесело улыбнулся. – Я не обещал тебе, что он согласится помогать. Но ты можешь попробовать.   
\- Ясно, - мрачно кивнул я. – Значит, копается в чужой жизни, натравливает людей друг на друга… Неприятный, наверное, тип?  
\- С особенностями. 


	2. Орихара Изая

После того, как Шинра дал мне адрес Орихары, я спешно покинул квартиру. Взглянув на бумажку, я пошел в сторону метро – информатор жил в Синдзюку.   
Сев на поезд, я невольно принялся думать об этом Орихаре. Почему-то он мне уже заочно не нравился. Судя по тому, чем он занимается, он не может быть честным человеком. И имя у него странное какое-то. Интересно, а как он собирает информацию? Наверное, у него везде есть свои люди. В любом случае, я знаю, что информация сейчас – сильное оружие, помощнее любой пушки, поэтому он наверняка отлично знаком со всякими бандитами, ворами да убийцами, и, возможно, действительно сможет мне помочь. Если согласится, конечно. Ну а если откажется – я усмехнулся – то тогда придется ему навалять, чтобы убедить в том, что его помощь мне действительно необходима.   
Интересно, а как он выглядит? Воображение нарисовало полного мужика лет под пятьдесят, лысого, с щетиной, в дорогом смокинге, с сигарой в одной руке и бокалом дорогого коньяка в другой. Я потряс головой. Да, наверно такие они все и есть. Я вздохнул и сжал кулаки. Я должен, во что бы то ни стало, договориться с ним. Ради Каски. Я готов заплатить любую цену.  
  
***  
  
Выйдя из метро, я с легкостью добрался до нужного дома. Это было высокое офисное здание со строгим интерьером. Офис Орихары находился на 23 этаже.  
Поднявшись на лифте и найдя нужную дверь, я немного замешкался. Чтобы ни случилось, главное сразу не выходить из себя, а попытаться договориться сначала мирным путем. А потом уже, если что, можно немного помять его и его жилище.  
Рассудив подобным образом, я нажал на кнопку звонка.  
Дверь мне открыла высокая девушка с длинными черными волосами. На ней был зеленый свитер и короткая бордовая юбка.  
\- Чем могу помочь? – Без выражения спросила она.  
\- Я хочу поговорить с Орихарой-саном.  
\- Заходите, - девушка пожала плечами.  
Зайдя внутрь, я обнаружил, что офис был огромным. Просторный коридор, множество дверей и, кажется, есть лестница наверх. Двухъярусный, значит.   
Заглянув в одну из комнат, девушка безразличным тоном проинформировала находящегося там человека:  
\- К тебе пришли.  
Когда я увидел Орихару, я был немного шокирован. Картинка, нарисованная моим воображением, ни капли не соответствовала действительности.  
Настоящий информатор был худым брюнетом, которому на вид можно было дать не больше двадцати пяти. Каскадная челка не закрывала неприятные проницательные глаза странного красно-карего оттенка. У Орихары были правильные черты лица и тонкие бледные губы, которые кривились в самодовольной усмешке. Одет он был во все черное – черные джинсы, черная кофта и черная куртка, капюшон и рукава которой были окаймлены белым мехом. Надо сказать, в одном я не ошибся – информатор был неприятным типом. По крайней мере, это самодовольное выражение лица и нелепая одежда не внушали мне абсолютно никакого доверия. Такой обманет и глазом не моргнет. Блоха.  
Не знаю почему, но именно это сравнение пришло мне в голову. Хотя ему подходит.   
Орихара сидел в кресле за огромным столом, перед ним стоял ноутбук.  
\- Оя, я смотрю, сам Хейваджима Шизуо удостоил меня своим посещением.  
\- Что?! – Откуда этот гад знает, как меня зовут?!  
\- Ну, что ты, ты у нас личность известная не только в Икебукуро, - усмешка блохи стала еще шире. – Воплощение насилия. Ты думаешь, такой первоклассный информатор как я не в курсе про такую ошибку природы как ты?  
Я скрипнул зубами. Он специально меня выводит? Хочет, чтобы я продемонстрировал свою силу?  
\- Ладно, Шизу-чан, рассказывай, зачем пожаловал? – В глазах Орихары появился огонек любопытства.  
Как он меня назвал? Что еще за чан? Я медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.  
\- Меня зовут Шизуо!  
\- Я в курсе, Шизу-чан, - уродец захихикал.  
Так, ладно, пусть называет, как хочет. Я здесь ради Каски. Поэтому, как бы мне не хотелось этого делать, но придется просить его о помощи. Нужно успокоиться.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Вот как? И кто же тебе рассказал про меня, м? – Орихара прищурился.  
\- Кишитани Шинра.  
\- Ааа, тот подпольный докторишка. Последний раз я был у него, когда один громила сломал мне ребро…неужели он думал меня таким образом остановить? Дурааак! Скажи мне, все громилы такие тупые?  
\- Че?  
\- Видишь, и ты не исключение, Шизу-чан, - глумился информатор.  
\- Бесишь, блоха! – не выдержал я. – Я здесь по делу.  
\- Ну, так рассказывай, - Орихара откинулся в кресле и выжидательно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Вчера я похоронил своего брата…  
\- Ханеджиму Юхея? Или, точнее сказать, Хейваджиму Каску? – Изая ухмыльнулся, да так, что захотелось без промедления дать ему в морду.   
\- Да. Да. Врачи сказали, что это было самоубийство, но… - и я рассказал ему, почему думаю, что это не так. – Короче, я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне найти убийцу брата. Я хочу отомстить за него, - закончил я.  
\- Вааа, как это мило и благородно, Шизу-чан, браво! – Орихара театрально похлопал. – Но, по-моему, ты просто упертый баран, который до сих пор не может поверить в произошедшее. Ты решил, что это убийство только потому, что ты не знаешь, как жить дальше. Разом все рухнуло. Твоя жизнь потеряла смысл. И теперь ты хочешь этот смысл вернуть. Теперь он заключается для тебя в мести - найти и отомстить за смерть любимого брата. Но я открою тебе небольшой секрет, Шизу-чан: жизнь бессмысленна. Глупые люди пытаются найти то, чего нет, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать свое существование, - информатор развел руками.  
На секунду я ему почти поверил. А вдруг он прав, и я действительно просто не могу смириться с потерей?   
Нет! Я слишком хорошо знал своего брата, он не мог так поступить!  
\- Этот не новый смысл жизни. Моего брата убили. Я знаю это. Просто поверь, - я чеканил каждое слово. – Я заплачу любую цену за помощь.  
Орихара рассмеялся:  
\- Глупый-глупый Шизу-чан! Найми частного детектива, раз так уверен.  
Похоже, мирным путем тут не договориться. Ладно, пора напомнить этому гаденышу, кто я такой!  
\- Слушай сюда, блоха! – Я обошел стол, выдернул ублюдка из кресла и прижал к стене. – Моего. Брата. Убили. И ты. Поможешь. Мне. Найти. Убийцу! – я встряхнул его. – Иначе я убью тебя! Ты меня понял?  
Что-то было не так. У ублюдка не округлились глаза, он не начал дрожать и лепетать извинения. Гадкая усмешка не сошла с его лица. Он не боялся меня. Меня!  
Вдруг я почувствовал, как что-то холодное коснулось моей шеи.  
\- Шизу-чан, будь добр, отпусти меня, если не хочешь, чтобы я перерезал тебе горло.  
Я отступил. Блоха держал в руке флик-лезвие. Пальцы у него были длинные и тонкие, на указательном я заметил кольцо.   
\- Ха, думаешь, сможешь справится со мной с помощью этой иголки? Забыл, кто я?  
Блоха в очередной раз мерзко усмехнулся и внезапно метнулся к окну, распахнул его и залез на подоконник.  
\- Боюсь, ты меня недооцениваешь, Шизу-чан. Пока ты со своей неповоротливостью доползешь до окна, я буду уже внизу. Живым и невредимым.  
\- Ты умеешь падать с двадцать третьего этажа и не умирать? – Саркастически спросил я.  
Орихара расхохотался.  
\- А ты, я смотрю, шутник! Здесь рядом очень удобные балконы, по которым можно легко и комфортно спуститься вниз, - информатор улыбнулся какой-то безумной улыбкой.  
\- Балконы? – Удивился я. – Ты что, блять, скалолазанием занимаешься?  
\- Я отлично владею паркуром, - Орихара вдруг стал серьезным. – А теперь, может, ты свалишь из моей квартиры?  
\- Я не уйду, пока ты не согласишься!   
\- Послушай, Шизу-чан, скажи мне честно, - блоха холодно посмотрел на меня. – Ты идиот? Я люблю людей, но вот конкретно ты начинаешь меня бесить.   
\- Ты меня тоже бесишь, - не остался я в долгу.  
\- Вооот, кажется, мы пришли к взаимопониманию. А раз так, то проваливай из моей квартиры. Если не запомнил, где выход, то Намиэ-сан может тебя проводить.  
\- Что ты хочешь взамен на помощь? – Я начинал отчаиваться. Я думал, у меня достаточно преимуществ, чтобы убедить любого поступить так, как я хочу. Но этот Орихара… Он не был любым. У него был нож. Он владел паркуром и мог в любой момент сбежать от меня. И самое главное – он не боялся меня. Он был хозяином положения, мне следовало это признать.  
\- Шизу-чан, - скучающим тоном протянул информатор. – Все-таки, какой же ты глупый. Мне ничего от тебя не надо.   
\- Ладно, но может тогда хотя бы посмотришь на это? – я протянул блохе, все еще стоящему на подоконнике, мобильник Каски, который всегда теперь был со мной. – Посмотри, с кем он разговаривал последнюю неделю, может там есть кто-нибудь из криминала, кого ты можешь знать. После этого я сразу уйду.  
Орихара закатил глаза.   
\- Неплохая модель, - отметил он, взяв мобильник.   
Я напряженно следил за ним. С видом человека, которому безумно скучно, информатор копался в телефоне Каски. Прости, брат, что дал такому ублюдку твой мобильник, но у меня нет выбора. Хоть что-нибудь, пусть он найдет хоть что-нибудь.  
Внезапно, глаза блохи заблестели и он пробормотал:  
\- А это еще что такое? Интересно…  
\- Что там? – тут же спросил я.  
\- Отойди, - Орихара отпихнул меня, уселся за ноут и начал что-то быстро печатать. Спустя несколько минут, которые казались мне вечностью, он сказал: - Не хочу это признавать, но, похоже, ты прав. Здесь что-то нечисто.   
\- Что там? – Повторил я. Каска, во что же ты вляпался? – Кто убил его?  
\- Шизу-чан, - Орихара поморщился. – Мне нужно время, чтобы проверить свои догадки. Если они подтвердятся, тогда я, так и быть, помогу тебе.  
\- И сколько времени тебе нужно?  
\- Я позвоню тебе завтра. А теперь будь добр, уйди уже, наконец, и не мешай мне работать.   
  
***  
  
Я покинул офис Орихары и направился в метро. Зазвонил телефон. Я глянул на дисплей: Шинра.   
\- Слушаю.  
\- Ну что? Он согласился? – выпалил друг.  
\- Что за гребаного ублюдка ты мне подсунул?!   
\- Он тебе не понравился?  
\- Понравился? Ты издеваешься? Эта мерзкая блоха самый отвратительный тип, с которым мне когда-либо приходилось иметь дело! Он бесит меня! Ненавижу!  
\- Он отказался? – удрученно спросил Шинра.  
\- Пока нет. Он нашел что-то странное в телефоне Каски. Сказал, что должен проверить какие-то догадки. Обещал завтра позвонить и дать точный ответ.  
\- Значит, надежда есть.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Его догадки, как правило, всегда верны.  
\- Надеюсь.  
\- Шизуо?  
\- Что?  
\- Лучше него ты, правда, не сможешь никого найти.   
Я вздохнул. Не хотелось этого признавать, но Шинра был прав.  
\- Я знаю.


	3. Все только начинается

Ночь была длинной и мучительной. Заснул я на удивление быстро, но меня начали донимать кошмары. Мне снился брат, лежащий в луже собственной крови и зовущий на помощь. Я бежал к нему, но не мог приблизиться, а потом я обнаружил, что у меня нет ног. Я проснулся в холодном поту. Только я закрывал глаза, как тут же видел окоченевший труп Каски со свернутой шеей.  
Промучившись до семи утра, я, совершенно разбитый, встал и вышел на балкон. Подкурив сигарету, я глубоко затянулся, пытаясь расслабиться и успокоиться. Это просто сон. Сон.  
Город уже жил своей жизнью. Люди торопились по своим делам, кто на работу, кто на учебу. Все было по-прежнему. Смерть одного-единственного человека для мира не имеет никакого значения. Вчера по новостям я слышал, что режиссер нового фильма, в котором снимался Каска, приносит близким и родным свои соболезнования, а также радостно сообщает, что уже нашел похожего на Каску актера для замены. Лицемерный мудак! Я сжал балконные перила с такой силой, что они погнулись. Вот блять! Закуривая вторую сигарету, я подумал о блохе.  
Если честно, я боялся, что он кинет меня. От такого все можно ожидать. Вдруг не позвонит? А если позвонит, то откажет? Еще и телефон брата у него остался…   
Я вернулся в комнату, нашел фотоальбом и стал разглядывать фотографии. Вот здесь мы совсем маленькие, мне восемь, Каске, значит, четыре. Помню, в детстве я ужасно злился и завидовал тебе, потому что у тебя не было этой чертовой силы, и ты мог жить спокойно, как любой нормальный человек. Один раз я даже чуть не запустил в тебя холодильник. Я грустно улыбнулся. С тобой связано так много воспоминаний, так много вещей… Я хочу, чтобы все стало как прежде. Я хочу повернуть время вспять. Я хочу изменить прошлое. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был жив. Чтобы ты был здесь, со мной. Всегда. Я тяжело вздохнул. Это невозможно.  
Вдруг краем глаза я заметил какое-то движение на балконе.   
\- Какого хуя?! – Возмутился я, вскакивая на ноги.  
\- И тебе доброго утра, Шизу-чан, - блоха весело улыбнулся и перекинул вторую ногу через перила.  
\- Я не буду спрашивать, как ты узнал мой адрес…  
\- Делаешь успехи.  
\- … но, блять, скажи мне, почему надо было влезать ко мне через балкон? В дверь не мог позвонить?  
-Так быстрее – отмахнулся информатор, проходя в комнату.  
Меня затрясло от злости. Как смеет эта блоха так нагло и по-хозяйски забираться ко мне в квартиру? Руки зачесались, срочно захотелось запустить в долбанного Орихару диваном. Едва удержавшись от искушения, я с ненавистью уставился на уродца.  
Информатор тем временем разглядывал обстановку.  
\- А у тебя тут мило, - оценил блоха и, не успел я и глазом моргнуть, как он схватил альбом, упавший на пол. – Оя, сантиментам предавался? Для такого интересного дела ты выбрал самый банальный способ – просмотр старых фотографий. Мог бы чего поинтереснее придумать.  
\- Блоха, - угрожающе начал я.  
\- Вот здесь мне нравится, как ты получился! А вот на этой, - Орихара ткнул пальцем в одну из фотографий. – У тебя такое выражение лица, как будто ты говна поел.  
\- Щас говно ты у меня есть будешь! – Пообещал я, вырывая альбом. – Давай к делу.  
\- Какой Шизу-чан нетерпеливый! – Восхитился информатор. – Ладно, слушай, - Орихара сделался серьезным. - Я готов помочь тебе, потому что, кажется, твой брат узнал то, что так давно мечтаю узнать я.  
\- Что? Как Каска мог знать что-то, чего даже ты не знаешь?  
\- Это был комплимент? – Усмехнулся информатор. – Это всего лишь предположение. Я знаю не так много, но достаточно, чтобы сделать кое-какие выводы. Всю неделю до гибели Каска очень часто связывался с человеком по имени Исикава Като. Тебе это имя о чем-нибудь говорит?  
\- Нет.  
\- Скажи, Шизу-чан, что ты знаешь об ирландской мифологии?  
\- Ничего, - честно признался я.  
\- Не удивительно. А Исикава-сан знает о ней все. Он мифолог.  
\- Так это он что ли виноват в смерти Каски?  
\- Не думаю, - ответил Орихара. – Но нам определенно стоит его навестить.  
\- Зачем Каски могло понадобиться связываться с мифологом? – Не понимал я.  
\- Я догадываюсь, но так как ты не любишь догадки, то прямо сейчас мы отправимся к Исикаве-сану и расспросим его, о чем же они разговаривали с твоим братом. Собирайся.  
\- Где он живет?  
\- Недалеко от тебя.  
  
***  
  
Мы шли по залитому солнцем Икебукуро. Точнее шел я, а блоха трусил рядом вприпрыжку. Ну что за уродец, в очередной раз подумал я, неодобрительно косясь на него.   
Все это было очень странно. Если Каска увлекался мифами, то я должен был знать. Он бы мне обязательно рассказал о своем хобби. И что же такого хочет узнать блоха? Надеюсь, этот мужик хоть немного прольет свет на происходящее.  
\- Пришли, - оповестил Орихара, показывая на здание. – Вот здесь он живет.  
Пока мы поднимались на лифте, информатор проверил наличие ножа в кармане.  
\- Ты всегда его с собой таскаешь? – Поинтересовался я.  
\- Ну, я же не могу поднять первое, что в руку попадется, и запустить этим во врага, - ухмыльнулся Орихара.   
\- И много у тебя врагов?  
\- Почти все мои клиенты.  
\- Так чего же они не прибили тебя до сих пор?  
\- Я им нужен, - просто ответил информатор. – Вернее, не совсем я, а информация, которой я владею.  
Я хмыкнул.   
\- Веселая у тебя работа.  
\- Шизу-чан в кои-то веки прав, - усмехнулся Орихара, а я почувствовал раздражение.  
Мы вышли на нужном этаже, и блоха позвонил в дверь. Нам открыл худощавый мужчина в очках, средних лет, одетый в простые домашние штаны и футболку.  
\- Орихара-сан? – Удивился он. – Чем могу быть полезен?  
\- Добрый день, Исикава-сан, мне и моему… приятелю хотелось бы срочно с вами поговорить.  
\- Конечно, проходите, - Исикава отступил вглубь квартиры и приглашающе закивал. – В гостиную, пожалуйста. Чай, кофе?  
\- Спасибо, не надо. Лучше сразу к делу.  
Мы уселись на весьма удобный диван, а мифолог устроился в кресле напротив.  
\- Вы знаете, кто это? – Спросил Орихара, ткнув пальцем в меня.  
Исикава принялся внимательно меня разглядывать.   
\- Кажется, я видел вас по телевизору… О Боже мой! Да это же сам Хейваджима Шизуо! – Вдруг воскликнул он и испуганно посмотрел сначала на информатора, потом на меня.  
\- Да, это я, - я закатил глаза. Обычная реакция людей, когда они узнают меня. Бесит.  
\- Не пугайтесь, он ничего вам не сделает, если вы будете так добры и ответите на пару наших вопросов.   
\- Конечно-конечно, - закивал Исикава, все еще испуганно косясь на меня.  
\- Всю прошлую неделю с вами регулярно связывался один человек. Скорей всего, он представился не своим именем, а каким-нибудь псевдонимом. Я прав?  
\- Да, был один странный парень, - задумчиво протянул Исикава. – Назвался Сузуки. Каждый день он звонил мне, чтобы что-нибудь спросить касаемо мифологии, а когда пришел на нем были большие очки на пол-лица и, как мне показалось, парик. Он хотел оставаться инкогнито. Если вы хотите меня спросить, кто это был, то я не знаю. Он так и не назвал своего настоящего имени.  
\- Кто он был, мы знаем. Ханеджима Юхей, популярный актер. Поэтому он и пожелал остаться неизвестным, чтобы у вас не было соблазна пустить какой-нибудь интересный слушок.  
\- Да что вы! – Вскричал мифолог. – Кто бы мог подумать… Так, подождите, он же недавно совсем погиб?  
\- Погиб, - кивнул Орихара. – Но вас это не касается. Скажите, о чем конкретно он вас спрашивал?  
\- О том же, о чем и вы, - ответил Исикава, глядя информатору прямо в глаза.  
\- Так я и думал, - улыбнулся блоха. – Он вам не сказал, отчего у него вдруг проснулся такой интерес к этому?  
\- Нет, - мифолог покачал головой.   
\- О чем это вы? – Я начал раздражаться. – Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, чем именно интересовался Каска?  
\- Каска? – озадачено переспросил Исикава.  
\- Он был моим братом. Его настоящее имя Каска.  
\- А я и не знал… Я приношу вам свои глубокие соболезнования, Хейваджима-сан.   
Я нетерпеливо кивнул. Как будто мне есть до его соболезнований дело. Как будто они искренние. Бесит.  
\- Рассказывайте уже.  
\- Юхей…Каска позвонил мне и спросил, как много я знаю об ирландской мифологии. Я ответил, что знаю ее не хуже, чем любую другую. Тогда он сказал, что у него есть много вопросов по этой теме и что он хочет получить ответы на них как можно быстрее. На следующий день я назначил ему встречу. Он пришел и попросил рассказать меня все, что я знаю. После моего рассказа Каску особенно сильно заинтересовал дуллахан.  
\- Че это?  
\- Дуллахан – в ирландской мифологии безголовый всадник, помощник смерти. Голова у него всегда с собой, обычно он держит ее под правой рукой или на седле.   
\- И что он делает? – Тупо спросил я.  
\- Приносит людям смерть, - невозмутимо ответил Исикава.  
\- И Каска об этом с вами постоянно разговаривал?  
\- Да. И, по-моему, он был напуган.  
\- Но это же бред, да? Это всего лишь миф. Разве этот…дулхан может на самом деле существовать?  
\- Кто знает, - пожал плечами мифолог.  
Я посмотрел на Орихару. Неужели он верит в подобные сказки?  
\- А ты что скажешь?  
\- Нам пора, - внезапно засобирался информатор. – Спасибо за информацию, Исикава-сан! Вы были нам очень полезны!  
  
***  
  
\- И это все? – Спросил я, угрожающе нависнув над Орихарой. – Что это за сказки? Еще скажи, что это этот дулхан убил моего брата!  
\- Дуллахан, - поправил информатор. – Да, скорее всего он.  
\- Ты издеваешься?  
\- Шизу-чан, все сходится.   
\- Что все?  
\- Во-первых, Каска расспрашивал о нем у мифолога, причем у самого лучшего в этом городе. Во-вторых, он был напуган. В-третьих, он сказал тебе, что узнал то, чего знать не следовало. Ну, и, в-четвертых, то, что на теле не осталось никаких следов насильственной смерти, по-моему, говорит само за себя: это дело рук не человека.   
\- И что мой брат мог такого знать?  
\- Я точно не знаю.  
\- Но у тебя же есть предположения?  
\- Пока я предпочту оставить их при себе, - холодно сказал информатор.  
Я недовольно шикнул.   
\- То есть ты веришь в эту сказку? – После некоторого молчания уточнил я.  
\- Верю, потому что это не сказка, Шизу-чан. Дуллахан действительно существует, я изучал много разных источников, разговаривал с людьми, которые утверждали, что видели его. Половина из них, конечно, врет, но есть и такие, которые, кажется, говорят правду.   
\- А почему ты так интересуешься этим…ханом?  
\- Мне он нужен.  
\- Зачем? – Я удивленно посмотрел на блоху. – Он же вроде, это, смерть приносит.  
\- А вот это тебе еще знать рано, Шизу-чан.  
Я раздраженно сплюнул. Эта проклятая блоха что-то темнит. А я ненавижу недоговоренность. Тем более сейчас, когда я от него так завишу.   
\- Да похрен. Хочешь сдохнуть – пожалуйста, только сначала мне помоги за брата отомстить.  
\- Чтобы тебе отомстить за брата, нужно найти дуллахан сначала. Вопрос номер два, как его убить.  
\- Да я ему башку оторву!  
\- Шизу-чан, - захихикал информатор. – У него и так голова уже оторвана, забыл?  
\- Значит, пришью на место, а потом снова оторву!  
Орихара только усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Значит, ты готов начать искать его?  
\- А у меня есть выбор? – Мрачно спросил я.   
\- Если забудешь о своей мести, то да.  
\- Ни за что!   
\- Тогда у тебя нет выбора.   
\- Я просто не могу поверить в эту хрень!  
\- У тебя нет выбора, - повторил блоха. – Поверь мне на слово, что это он.  
\- Ты у меня вообще доверия не вызываешь, - буркнул я.  
Орихара пожал плечами.  
\- Тем не менее, за помощью ты пришел именно ко мне.  
\- Ладно-ладно. Где его искать-то?  
\- Не знаю. Он может быть где угодно.  
\- Просто прекрасно.- Мое недовольство усилилось. - Скорее бы это все уже закончилось.  
\- Все только начинается, Шизу-чан. Все только начинается.


	4. По следам

Распрощавшись с блохой (он сказал, что позвонит мне, когда решит, что делать дальше), я отправился к Шинре. Хотелось узнать, что друг думает обо всей этой чертовщине.  
\- Все это очень странно, - медленно сказал Шинра, когда я рассказал ему все, что удалось узнать у Исикавы. – Я даже не знаю…   
\- Ты веришь в этого дуллахана?   
\- Скажем так, я допускаю вероятность его существования.  
\- Хм, - глубокомысленно изрек я. – А если этот уродец все специально подстроил, чтобы запудрить мне мозги? Нанял этого мужика изображать гуру мифологии, сочинил всю эту историю с помощником смерти?  
\- Зачем ему все это? – Устало спросил Шинра.  
\- Потому что он подонок! - Рявкнул я. Бесит!  
\- Шизуо, я знаю, что тебе он не очень нравится, но думаю, ты зря волнуешься.   
\- Ты считаешь, что Орихаре можно доверять?  
\- У тебя нет выбора, если ты хочешь отомстить за брата.  
Я шикнул. И этот туда же!  
\- Любой другой бы просто послал тебя и отправил перечитывать заключение медэкспертов.  
Я помолчал. Да, я понимал, что Шинра прав. Чертова блоха – моя единственная надежда. Но как же нелегко было это признавать!   
\- Ладно, спасибо, я понял, - я поднялся и собрался идти домой.  
\- Ты мне сразу сообщай, как что новенького узнаешь, - попросил друг.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул я.   
  
***  
  
Дома было холодно – я забыл закрыть окно, а день выдался прохладным. Кроме того, я обнаружил, что жрать нечего, и самое ужасное – все молоко кончилось. Ударив холодильник и оставив на нем вмятину, я поплелся в магазин.   
Только я закурил, как начался сильный ливень. Сигарета потухла.  
\- Да что же это за дерьмо такое?! – Заорал я, напугав идущую впереди парочку. Кажется, они узнали меня, так как принялись бежать прочь сломя голову.   
Каска, почему они все боятся меня? Я же им ничего не сделал… «Потому что ты монстр, Шизуо» - услужливо подсказал внутренний голос.   
Монстр… да что они знают обо мне? Думают, это так легко, жить с этой силой? Я бы с радостью отказался от нее и стал нормальным человеком. Раньше. А теперь она мне может понадобиться, чтобы отомстить за твою смерть, братишка.   
Эх, Каска, знал бы ты, как мне тебя не хватает…  
  
***  
  
Орихара позвонил только через четыре дня. Все это время я не находил себе места. «Что там делает эта блоха?» - думал я. – «А что, если он решил все-таки кинуть меня? Сука, я убью его!!!».   
Я уже думал пойти и претворить свои планы в жизнь, но долгожданный звонок все же раздался.  
\- Что у тебя? – Быстро спросил я, хватая трубку.   
\- И тебе привет, Шизу-чан, - раздался мерзкий голос на том конце. – Спускайся вниз, я жду тебя.  
\- Зачем? – Подозрительно спросил я. – А у меня поговорить мы не можем?  
\- Спускайся и все увидишь, - бросил Орихара и отключился.  
Сматерившись, я оделся и спустился вниз.   
Информатор стоял, прислонившись к серебристому BMW, какой-то новой и, следовательно, дорогой модели.   
\- Ну, наконец-то, Шизу-чан! Садись в машину, - Орихара кивнул на BMW. – Нам надо торопиться.  
\- Лично я никуда не тороплюсь, - едко ответил я, раздражаясь. – Может, объяснишь, что происходит?  
Орихара закатил глаза.  
\- Как я мог забыть, что Шизу-чан совсем не использует свой мозг. Я напал на след дуллахана. Мы поедем в одно село, жители которого утверждают, что видели его в течение последних двух дней.   
Я нехотя забрался в машину.  
\- То есть, дуллахан уже два дня спокойно разгуливает по этому селу?   
\- Так говорят, - ровно сказал информатор.  
\- А что, если это просто слухи? – Взбесился я. – Мы так будем по всему миру мотаться, в надежде как-то поймать то, что даже не является человеком?  
\- Ну, надо же с чего-то начинать, - ухмыльнулся блоха. – Хотя бы посмотрим, что там к чему, о чем местные говорят.  
\- Так вот чем ты занимался все четыре дня? Так долго собирал различные слухи об этом всаднике?   
\- А ты соскучился? – Орихара вдруг посмотрел мне прямо в глаза и облизнулся. – У меня, не знаю, догадываешься ты или нет, Шизу-чан, и без тебя работы полно, - холодно закончил он, отворачиваясь.  
Некоторое время мы ехали в молчании. Блоха нацепил солнечные очки и смотрел на дорогу, то и дело поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида. Я искоса наблюдал за ним. Надо признать, что информатор был далеко не уродом. Я бы даже мог назвать его красивым, если бы так его не не любил. Наверное, девушки пачками вешаются, пока, конечно, не узнают, какой у него отвратительный характер.   
\- Блоха, а сколько тебе лет? – Неожиданно для самого себя спросил я.   
\- Двадцать один, - усмехнулся информатор.  
Я недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Вновь повисло молчание. Почему-то стало неуютно, поэтому, чтобы избавиться от этой давящей тишины, я буркнул первое, что пришло в голову, и тут же пожалел об этом:  
\- Хорошая машина. Дорогая, наверное.  
\- Шизу-чан любит машины? Ну, прямо настоящий мачо! – Орихара заржал своим сумасшедшим смехом. – Понятия не имею о цене. Машина не моя.  
\- А чья? Где ты ее взял?  
\- Позаимствовал, - неопределенно ответил информатор.  
\- То есть как это? Угнал что ли?  
\- Ага, - блоха беззаботно улыбнулся. – Да расслабься ты. Владелец этой машины – директор одной крупной компании. У меня есть превосходный материал, чтобы вытеснить его вечного и, что главное, единственного конкурента с рынка. Так что думаю, такую мелочь, как угнанную машинку, он мне простит.  
\- Портишь экономику, блоха. А права у тебя хотя бы есть? – Спросил я, уже зная ответ.  
\- Нет, - снова начал хихикать информатор.  
Просто прекрасно. Я еду на угнанной машине в какие-то ебеня с человеком, который меня бесит и у которого, к тому же, нет прав, ловить безголового монстра. Все это казалось настолько абсурдным, что я не сдержал смешка.   
\- И, кстати, хочу тебе сообщить, Шизу-чан, что у нас хвост.   
\- Какой еще хвост? – Не понял я.  
\- За нами едет темно-красная спортивная машина, от самого Икебукуро. Заметная машина. А значит, наши преследователи не сильно-то и скрываются.   
\- Почему сразу наши преследователи? Ты дохрена кому дорогу перешел, вот одни и решили отплатить тебе той же монетой.  
\- Хм, возможно, - медленно протянул информатор.  
\- И что мы будем делать? – Я нахмурился.  
\- Доедем до места, а там посмотрим, - пожал плечами информатор.  
\- Отличный план, - съязвил я.  
\- Можешь придумать что-то получше? – Огрызнулся информатор.  
\- Выйти и набить им рожи, - предложил я.  
\- Тебе лишь бы подраться.   
\- Вообще-то, я не люблю насилие.  
\- Оно и видно.  
\- Заткнись! – Раздраженно прикрикнул я. – Долго еще ехать?  
\- Приехали уже, - Орихара свернул с главной дороги и въехал в небольшое село.  
Остановившись на краю обочины, информатор пробормотал:  
\- Странно, наши преследователи поехали дальше.  
\- Так может тебе показалось, что они нас преследуют? – Грубо спросил я.  
\- Не думаю. Мне, в отличие от тебя, Шизу-чан, редко кажется.  
\- Ну, раз ты такой умный, скажи, почему они тогда не свернули за нами?  
\- Отъебись, - зло сказал Орихара. – Мне надоело разжевывать для тебя все, как для ребенка. Сила есть, ума не надо, да, Шизу-чан? Тупой Шизу-чан.  
Кровь зашумела в висках, и я, сам не понимая, что делаю, схватил блоху за горло и прижал его к спинке сиденья.   
\- Как же ты меня бесишь! – Выплевывая слова ему в лицо, я сильнее сжал пальцы, смотря прямо в ненавистные красноватые глаза.  
\- И что ты сделаешь? Убьешь меня? – Задыхаясь, прохрипел информатор. – Ну, давай. Только убийцу брата сам искать будешь.  
Подумав о брате, я скрипнул зубами и убрал руку. Чертов информатор был мне нужен, как бы дико это не звучало.  
Орихара закашлялся и схватился за горло, на секунду теряя свой обычный гордый и надменный вид. Прокашлявшись, он зло глянул на меня и вылез из машины, бросая:  
\- Пойду с местными поговорю. А ты сиди тут, успокойся пока. Идиот.  
\- Пошел на хуй, - посоветовал я, закуривая.  
  
***  
  
Вернулся информатор примерно через час. К тому времени я успел успокоиться, опять взбеситься из-за долгого блошиного отсутствия и выкурить всю пачку сигарет.  
\- Наговорился?   
\- Я бы лучше еще с ними поболтал, чем с такой тупицей, как ты.  
\- Опять нарываешься? – Зарычал я.  
\- Боюсь-боюсь. Если вкратце, то все в один голос твердят, что дуллахан последние две ночи бродит по их селу, а на утро они обнаруживают мертвых. Позавчера нашли пожилую женщину, восемьдесят пять лет, умерла во сне, насильственных признаков нет, врачи определили остановку сердца. Списали на старость. Тем более, она часто жаловалась, что сердце болит. А сегодня с утра нашли молодую девушку. Но тут тоже ничего необычного. У нее давно был рак.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему они решили, что это дуллахан. Раз смерти были естественны.  
\- А ты думаешь, дуллахан обязательно убивает? Он приходит забрать человека на тот свет, когда настает его время.   
\- А кто-нибудь видел его?  
\- Большинство слышали только ржание лошади, а один парень утверждает, что видел силуэт безголового всадника. Все боятся. Люди такие забавные, - мечтательно протянул информатор.  
\- И что мы будем делать? – Спросил я. Ужасно хотелось домой. По мне, так это была лишь пустая трата времени. Люди суеверны, ржание и силуэт – все это могло быть всего лишь плодом их воображения.  
\- Проведем ночь здесь. Вдруг он придет забрать последнего.  
\- Какого последнего?  
\- Ну, знаешь, как говорят, три покойника на селе. Хотя, как по мне, так это обычное суеверие.  
\- Будем всю ночь в машине сидеть? – Недовольно спросил я.  
\- Ага, понаблюдаем. Поэтому вылезай, пойдем в магазин, еды купим.  
\- И сигарет, - добавил я.  
Перспектива провести всю ночь в машине с блохой меня ой как не радовала.


	5. Ночь в селе

Стемнело. Мы с блохой сидели в машине, он хрустел чипсами, я курил. Было ужасно скучно. В голову опять лезли мысли о брате. Как он там наверху? И есть ли вообще что-то после смерти? Другой мир, загробный? Существует ли реинкарнация? Скорей всего, живым вообще не дано это узнать. Но, как бы там ни было, я верю, что Каске сейчас хорошо. Лучше, чем мне.  
\- О чем задумался, Шизу-чан? – Противный голос блохи прервал мои размышления.  
\- Ни о чем, - отрезал я. Где-то залаяла собака. – Ноги затекли.  
\- И у меня. Давай выйдем что ли, разомнемся.   
Мы вылезли из машины, и я с наслаждением потянулся.   
\- Шизу-чан, смотри, - позвал блоха, тыкая пальцем в небо. – Ковш - Большая медведица.  
Я посмотрел на небо, которое было усыпано звездами, и с легкостью увидел медведицу. Честно говоря, кроме нее я никаких созвездий больше не знал. Даже Малую медведицу у меня никогда не получалось найти, хотя она расположена недалеко от большой.  
\- Красиво, - протянул я, снова закуривая. Неожиданно в голову пришла дурацкая мысль: а что, если Каска стал одной из этих многочисленных звезд? Говорят, если на небе загорается новая звезда, значит, кто-то умер. А когда эта звезда падает – человек заново рождается. Но также я слышал и прямо противоположную версию. Черт его знает!  
\- Как романтично, нэ, Шизу-чан? – Ухмыльнулся блоха.  
\- Нет, - сухо ответил я.  
\- Какой же ты черствый. Наверное, поэтому твоя единственная девушка тебя и бросила.  
Я тут же вскипел. Этот уродец и это знает! Терпеть не могу, когда кто-то лезет в мою личную жизнь!   
\- Заткнись!  
\- Ну и не только из-за этого. Ты же монстр.  
\- Убью! – Прорычал я, бросая сигарету на землю.   
\- Что, правда-матка глаза режет? – Орихара откровенно издевался. – Ну, ты не расстраивайся, Шизу-чан, может, найдешь себе еще какую-нибудь мазохистку, которая согласится встречаться с монстром.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – Спросил я, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не поднять машину и запустить ею в блоху.  
\- Не знаю, - Орихара пожал плечами. – Скучно.  
\- Как же ты меня бесишь! – Выплюнул я.  
Блоха только усмехнулся и развел руками.  
Я тяжело вздохнул и вытащил новую сигарету, пытаясь успокоиться. Главное, не поддаваться на провокацию и пропускать его слова мимо ушей. Этот сученыш, кажется, знает все обо мне, в то время как я не знаю о нем ничего, кроме того, что он – лучший информатор в городе и подлая мерзкая блоха, знающая слабые места людей и пользующаяся этим в каких-то своих корыстных целях.  
\- Прохладно стало, - как ни в чем не бывало заявил блоха. – Пойду в машину.  
Я остался на улице курить и успокаиваться.  
  
***  
  
Ее звали Мияко. Было лето, я сидел в парке на скамейке, как всегда в одиночестве. Она просто подошла и села рядом со мной. Так мы и познакомились. Мне было девятнадцать. Она не знала, кто я. Мы встречались почти год. Тогда я был впервые по-настоящему счастлив. Мияко была моей первой, она меня всему и научила. Но счастье не могло продолжаться так долго. Как-то раз я поздно вечером провожал ее до дома, когда на нас напали какие-то отморозки. Человек пять. Я разозлился, выдрал рядом стоящий фонарный столб и уложил их всех. После этого случая Мияко сказала, что уходит от меня, так как не хочет быть рядом с монстром. Это был словно удар ножом в спину. Предательство так трудно пережить. Тогда меня успокаивал брат, говорил, что у меня будет еще тысячи таких, как она. Но, увы, моя «слава» росла и росла, и девушки просто меня боялись. Пару раз я покупал шлюх, когда дальше было невозможно терпеть. На этом все.  
Неужели мерзкая блоха в курсе всей этой истории? Я со злостью сплюнул. Интересно, а сколько у него самого было девушек? А, может, и сейчас есть… Да какое мне дело, с кем трахается блоха!  
Выкинув окурок, я залез в машину.   
  
***  
  
Шел уже четвертый час утра. Ничего не происходило. Начинало светать. Мне дико хотелось спать.  
\- Ну, думаю, сегодня он не появится, - зевая, сказал блоха.  
\- Да ты что, давай еще часок подождем, - съязвил я. – Поехали уже домой.  
\- Шизу-чан умеет водить?  
\- Причем тут я? Ты за рулем.  
\- Я ужасно хочу спать, я не спал уже больше суток. Думаю, будет лучше немного поспать, а потом ехать, чем заснуть за рулем и куда-нибудь впечататься. Или Шизу-чан любит экстрим?  
\- Здесь жутко неудобно, - пожаловался я.  
\- Разберем задние сиденья, и выйдет вполне сносно. Благо, кузов универсал.   
Когда все было готово, я порадовался, что лежать было удобно, я почти входил во весь рост. Блоха с довольной улыбкой плюхнулся рядом. Я отодвинулся от него максимально далеко.  
\- Не бойся ты так, Шизу-чан, я тебя насиловать не собираюсь, - захихикал Орихара.  
Я не удостоил его ответом, закрыл глаза и мгновенно уснул.  
  
***  
  
Проснулся я от ужасной духоты. Солнце нагрело машину, и находится в ней стало невозможным. Кроме того, я чувствовал на себе что-то тяжелое. Разлепив глаза, я с ужасом обнаружил, что мое тело было осквернено блохой – Орихара лежал, закинув на меня ногу и руку, уткнувшись носом мне куда-то в шею, так, что я чувствовал его дыхание. Я онемел. По коже невольно поползли мурашки. Очнувшись, я оттолкнул Орихару от себя, он отлетел к противоположенной двери, ударившись об нее плечом.  
\- Какого черта ты творишь?! – Подскочил блоха.  
\- Какого черта ты лежишь на мне?! – Заорал я.  
\- Я…что?   
\- Ты распластался на мне!  
\- И поэтому надо сразу меня швырять? – Огрызнулся Орихара, потирая плечо. – Это вышло случайно, во сне, идиот!  
\- Да кто тебя знает, чертов извращенец!  
\- Знаешь что, - злобно зашипел блоха. – Я знаю, что ты меня ненавидишь, и поверь, я от тебя тоже не в восторге, но, может, ты перестанешь вести себя как неандерталец?   
\- Я курить, - бросил я и вылез из машины.  
Похлопав по карманам, я вспомнил, что вчера скурил все сигареты. Чертыхнувшись, я пошел в магазин.  
Почему я так бурно реагирую на Орихару? Конечно, потому что он меня бесит! Его прикосновения для меня омерзительны. Хотя, когда он лежал, прижавшись ко мне, я не чувствовал отвращения… Ааа, да к черту! Он - мерзкая блоха, я его ненавижу, но он мне нужен, чтобы отомстить за брата. Когда все это закончится, я его больше не увижу.  
Купив сигареты, я нехотя поплелся назад. Видеть блоху сейчас совсем не хотелось, но надо было ехать домой.  
Около машины собрались сельчане, в центре я заметил Орихару, который о чем-то с упоением рассказывал.  
Я стоял поодаль – у меня не было никакого желания принимать в этом участие.  
Только когда толпа начала расходиться, я побрел к машине.  
\- Все? Едем домой? – Спросил я.  
\- Да. Садись, - отрывисто бросил Орихара.  
Ехали молча. Время от времени я замечал, что блоха потирает плечо и морщится. Видимо, сильно я его приложил. Хотя так ему и надо!  
\- Что местные хотели? – Зачем-то спросил я.  
\- Узнать, как все прошло.   
\- И что ты им сказал? – Допытывался я, хотя мне и не было особенно интересно.  
\- Так и сказал, что ничего не произошло. Успокоил их, сказал, что дуллахан больше не вернется, а если и вернется, то только затем, чтобы забрать с собой того, чье время подошло к концу.  
Я немного помолчал.  
\- Скажи, зачем тебе-то нужен этот дуллахан?  
\- Пока это тебя не касается.  
\- А когда касаться будет? – Вспылил я.   
Орихара как обычно неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Блоха, мне надоели твои загадки! Откуда мне знать, что ты не выкинешь потом какой-нибудь финт и не обдуришь меня?  
\- Поверь в мою честность, Шизу-чан, - нараспев произнес Орихара.  
\- Ублюдок.  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю.  
На этом разговор прервался. Орихара не хотел колоться. Он явно что-то затевал. И мне это чертовски не нравилось. Информатор по-прежнему не вызывал у меня доверия.   
\- Опять хвост, - нахмурился блоха.  
\- Та же машина?  
\- Нет, другая. Они не так глупы, как ты, Шизу-чан.  
Я недовольно шикнул.  
\- И что им надо от тебя? Есть идеи?  
\- Полно. У меня много врагов, - заявил Орихара.  
\- И что ты думаешь делать?  
\- Оя, Шизу-чан беспокоится за меня? – Усмехнулся информатор.  
\- Конечно, - невозмутимо ответил я. – Кто же тогда будет мне помогать.  
\- Какой корыстный Шизу-чан.  
\- Если ты вмажешься в какое-нибудь дерьмо, то я убью тебя! – Пообещал я.  
\- Мы оба в дерьме, Шизу-чан, - ответил блоха.  
  
***  
  
Когда мы въехали в город, преследователи, проехав пару кварталов за нами, скрылись.  
Я чувствовал себя отвратительно. Все тело затекло и ныло. Я мечтал о горячей ванне и теплой удобной постели.  
Наконец, мы подъехали к моему дому.   
\- Выметайся, - радостно заявил блоха.  
\- Я тоже уже устал от твоего общества, - хмыкнул я, вылезая из машины и потягиваясь. – Что дальше делать будем?  
\- Я позвоню. Пока-пока, Шизу-чан! – Орихара уехал.  
Я облегченно вздохнул и пошел домой. Надеюсь, следующий шаг, который предложит Орихара, будет менее безумным и более продуктивным.


	6. Неожиданные обстоятельства

Оказавшись дома, я принял душ, затем улегся на кровать и набрал Шинру. Рассказав другу про нашу бессмысленную поездку и пообещав и дальше держать его в курсе дела, я отключился. Делать было нечего. Том, парень, на которого я работал, дал мне месячный отпуск, чтобы оправиться от горя. Оставалось только ждать новостей от проклятой блохи.   
Блоха… Что я знал об этом человеке? Что его зовут Орихара Изая. Что ему двадцать один. Что он работает информатором, поэтому знает все обо всех. Что он живет в Синдзюку. Что он всегда таскает с собой нож. Что он владеет паркуром. Что он, черт возьми, прекрасно знает людей. Что он зачем-то носит на обоих указательных пальцах по кольцу. Что он в любую погоду ходит в своей дурацкой куртке. Что он постоянно орет о том, как любит людей. И что ему тоже зачем-то нужен дуллахан.   
Орихара – темная лошадка. Почему он не говорит, зачем он ищет дуллахан? Чего он хочет на самом деле?  
Смешно, но перед информатором я чувствую себя беззащитным. Даже если у тебя есть самое мощное оружие, даже если ты наделен огромной нечеловеческой силой, если ты не обладаешь нужной информацией – ты обречен. Вот какое самое страшное оружие. И у Орихары оно в избытке. Все люди – его пешки, которыми он распоряжается по своему усмотрению, и если ему придется пожертвовать одной из них, он сделает это не раздумывая. Вдруг я – очередная пешка в его непонятной игре, где правила постоянно меняются так, как хочет информатор. И когда он решит от меня избавиться, тогда я ничего уже не смогу сделать.  
Я лежал и смотрел в белый потолок, раздумывая над сложившейся ситуацией. Нет, я не боялся Орихару. Я только боялся, что так и не отомщу за брата. Я зависел от блохи. И это было отвратительным. Я всегда привык полагаться только на себя.   
Я не доверял ему. Вопрос доверия для меня был больным местом. Спасибо Мияко. Единственные, кому я сейчас доверяю – это Шинра и Том. Шинра – друг, проверенный временем. Том – мой босс, который ни разу не обманул меня и который каким-то магическим способом может свести мой гнев на нет.  
Вздохнув, я вышел на балкон курить. Каска давно советовал мне бросать, но сигареты как будто уже стали частью меня. К тому же, они помогали мне расслабиться и успокоиться.   
Каска… Я так по тебе скучаю.  
  
***  
  
Дни тянулись ужасно медленно. Я сделал генеральную уборку дома, оплатил счета, посидел в баре с Шинрой, купил еды на неделю вперед, купил книгу – какой-то современный бестселлер, каждый вечер смотрел фильмы. Делал все, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о брате.   
Шел уже пятый день, а Орихара не объявлялся. Я решил подождать еще два дня, а потом звонить. Меня жутко раздражало это безделье. Чем, блять, там опять занимается эта блоха?! Меня все не отпускали мысли, что он может меня кинуть.   
Сегодня было делать решительно нечего. Дома сидеть надоело, поэтому я отправился в парк, благо погода стояла замечательная.   
Я нашел свободную скамейку и закурил. В парке было много народу: пожилые женщины и мужчины неспешно прогуливались, обмениваясь новостями и сплетнями, молодые мамы катили коляски с маленькими детьми, парочки сидели на скамейках и целовались, по деловому одетые люди куда-то спешили.   
Мой взгляд упал на троих подростков. Они были в форме академии Райра, в которой я когда-то учился с Шинрой. Двое мальчишек: темненький и светленький, и девчонка, коротко стриженная, в очках, и с выдающейся грудью. Темный паренек, казалось, был чем-то смущен – на щеках румянец, взгляд опущен вниз. Вообще он производил впечатление робкого и неуверенного в себе человека. Светлый же парень был полной противоположностью. Его рот не закрывался ни на минуту - он что-то рассказывал своим друзьям, активно жестикулируя, и выглядел звездой их компании.   
\- Ты только представь, Анри-чан, что будет, когда они узнают, что это я их так обставил! – Услышал я, когда они проходили мимо. Вероятно, светленький хотел удивить подругу. Подростки такие подростки.   
Я просидел в парке около двух часов, потом погода начала портиться. Подул сильный ветер, по небу заходили тучи. Я отправился домой.  
Поднявшись на свой этаж, я заметил что-то белое, прилепленное на мою дверь. Вблизи это оказался сложенный вчетверо белый лист бумаги формата А4, который скотчем был приклеен на дверь. На нем было написано: Хейваджиме Шизуо.  
Это что еще за херня? Сначала я подумал, что это очередные проделки Орихары. Оторвав лист, я развернул его и прочитал следующее:  
  
 _«Добрый день, Хейваджима-сан. Мы знаем, что вы замешаны с Орихарой Изаей в одном деле. Сейчас он в наших руках. Приходите на старый заброшенный склад на окраине города до полуночи, если хотите, чтобы Орихара остался жив. Нам надо побеседовать и с вами. И, пожалуйста, без глупостей»._  Далее был адрес.  
  
Блядь! Этот уродец все-таки влез в какое-то дерьмо! И меня втянул! Я убью его, убью!!! Я с силой ударил по собственной двери и едва не вынес ее. Если бы эта сволочь не была мне так нужна, я бы никуда не поехал. Пусть он хоть сдох бы там. Его проблемы. Но брат… Я зарычал от ярости. Только этого еще не хватало. Сука, я же предупреждал его никуда не лезть. Неспроста же за ним следили.  
Я еще раз перечитал записку: «…вы замешаны с Орихарой Изаей в одном деле…». Стоп. Что значит в одном деле? Дуллахан, они это имеют в виду? Получается, это не только разборки информатора?   
Только недавно я рассуждал, что Орихара подстраивает весь Токио под себя, а сегодня он попался. Да как такое вообще возможно? Орихара и попался? Он же блоха.   
Выругавшись, я вышел на улицу ловить такси. Ехал я с твердым намерением убить их там всех нахуй.   
  
***  
  
Было уже одиннадцать вечера, когда я добрался до места. Я огляделся: вокруг ни души, одни заброшенные строения. Освещения практически никакого. Тоска. Я и не думал, что в Токио есть такие места.   
Мне нужен был склад под номером семь. Немного поплутав между зданиями, я остановился около нужной двери. С минуту я постоял, прислушиваясь, стараясь понять, что там происходит. Но моя попытка не увенчалась успехом. Плюнув на все, я выбил дверь и вошел в помещение.  
Не успел я сделать и шага, как со всех сторон в меня полетели дротики. Штук двадцать, не меньше.  
\- Что за херня?! – Я быстро выдернул из себя инородные тела.  
\- Добрый вечер, Хейваджима-сан. Мы рады, что вы пришли, - сказал мужчина, на котором была черная рубашка и белые пиджак и брюки. На шее блестела золотая цепочка.  
Я быстро огляделся. Одна большая комната, около трех десятков мужчин в черных костюмах, держащих в руках пистолеты, этот мужчина в белом, по-видимому, главный, и Изая, привязанный к стулу в центре комнаты. Выглядел Орихара, мягко говоря, неважно: полуголый, все тело в синяках и ссадинах, из разбитой губы сочиться кровь. Зрачки расширенные и расфокусированные. Что они, блять, с ним сделали?  
\- Меня зовут Шики, - тем временем продолжал мужчина. – В вас стреляли дротиками с транквилизаторами. Несмотря на то, что вы так быстро избавились от них, успокаивающие вещества уже попали в кровь. Учитывая, кто вы, вас это не убьет, но некоторое время вы будете совершенно бессильны и, соответственно, безопасны для нас, - улыбнулся главный.  
\- Кто вы? Что вам нужно? – Я уже хотел свернуть ему шею, как вдруг почувствовал жуткую слабость во всем теле: мышцы одеревенели, стоять на ногах оказалось непосильной задачей. Сделав пару нетвердых шагов, я опустился на грязный пол, неподалеку от информатора. Вот суки!  
\- Очень хорошо, вижу, что желаемый эффект достигнут, - Шики усмехнулся. – Что ж, думаю, вы имеете право получить ответы на свои вопросы. Я – глава самой большой и влиятельной группировки якудза в Токио. К вам у меня всего лишь небольшая просьба.  _Пока_  просьба.   
\- Просьба? – Повторил я. Что ему, мать его, надо?  
\- По нашим данным, вы с Орихарой-саном в последнее время озабочены поиском дуллахан, верно?  
Я не удостоил его ответом. Какого черта какие-то паршивые якудза в курсе наших с блохой дел? Когда мы выберемся отсюда, я убью этого подонка!  
\- Так вот, мы настоятельно советуем вам забыть об этом.  
\- Это еще почему? – Злобно спросил я.  
\- Она нужна нам.  
\- А почему бы вам всем не пойти в задницу? – Поинтересовался я. – Нам она тоже нужна… она? – Мысли начали путаться. Гребаная наркота или что там они мне вкололи! – Дуллахан – женского пола?   
Шики рассмеялся.  
\- Вот видите, Хейваджима-сан, вы даже не представляете ее настоящей ценности. Я не знаю, для каких целей она понадобилась Орихаре, этого, я боюсь, не знает никто, кроме него, я также не знаю, почему вы ему помогаете, но эта дуллахан – не обычная помощница смерти.  
\- А кто же она тогда? – Спросил я крайне скептично.  
\- Она – павшая валькирия.  
\- Валькирия?   
\- Именно. Вы знаете, кто такие валькирии?  
\- Никогда не интересовался подобной чепухой, - заявил я, пытаясь не потерять сознание.  
\- Валькирии – прекрасные создания, которые сопровождают павших воинов в Вальгаллу.  
\- Вальгаллу?  
\- Вальгалла – это прекрасный чертог, рай для доблестных воинов, павших в бою. Там они ждут, когда начнется великая битва между богами и великанами - Рагнарёк, чтобы вступить в нее и помочь богам одержать победу! – Торжественно закончил Шики.  
\- А че не великанам? – Хмыкнул я. На ясную-то голову это трудно воспринимать, а в отключающемся сознании это и вовсе не укладывается. – Ладно-ладно, великая битва – круто. Но причем здесь дуллахан?  
\- Как я сказал ранее, дуллахан – валькирия, она откроет мне и моим людям проход в Вальгаллу.  
Я захохотал.  
\- Вы правда в это верите? Нахрена вам эта Вальгалла сдалась?  
\- Каждый воин мечтает оказаться в таком раю.  
\- А вы что, воины? Как по мне, так обычная шайка разбойников, - я пожал плечами. Только бы не отключиться, не отключиться.  
\- А это уже, Хейваджима-сан, не ваши заботы. От вас и Орихары требуется только не лезть в это дело и раз и навсегда забыть о поисках дуллахан.  
\- Размечтался. Что, если я не согласен?  
\- Тогда мы убьем вас.  
\- А что мешает сделать это сейчас? – Едко спросил я.  
\- Мы же не убийцы. Ну, или, по крайней мере, сначала мы всегда предупреждаем. А потом уже все зависит от поведения объекта.  
\- Как благородно, - хмыкнул я.  
\- Итак, Хейваджима-сан, вы согласны с нашими условиями?  
\- Черта с два!   
\- Хейваджима-сан, я последний раз вас предупреждаю: если мои люди заметят, что вы не прекратили поиски дуллахан, они убьют вас.  
\- Так, значит, вы ее тоже еще не нашли. Может, тогда устроим соревнование, ну? Кто быстрее найдет, того и валькирия.  
\- Дело в том, Хейваджима-сан, что в соревнованиях подразумевается наличие проигравшего. А я не собираюсь проигрывать.  
Чертов ублюдок!   
\- А Орихаре вы поведали песенку про валькирию перед тем, как накачать его какой-то дрянью?  
\- О, не волнуйтесь, скорей всего, Орихара-сан и сам все это знал, - улыбнулся якудза. – Теперь, когда я предупредил вас, мне и моим людям пора.  
\- А вы не боитесь, что теперь я явлюсь к вам и перебью нахрен всех?  
\- У нас отличная охрана и отличное оружие. Мне очень жаль, но я боюсь, что от пули, выпущенной точно в сердце, даже такой человек, как вы, умрете, - Шики снова улыбнулся и подал сигнал своим людям на выход.  
\- Всего хорошего, Хейваджима-сан.  
\- Поганый ублюдок! – Выдохнул я.  
Надо будет обсудить всю эту лабуду с информатором и решить, что делать дальше. Так как этого психа-якудза я слушаться не собирался.  
Но пока есть более важная проблема: выбраться отсюда и вытащить блоху.  
\- Эй, Орихара, ты слышишь меня? – Позвал я. Ноль реакции. Отрубился. Нехило же они его накачали.  
Ладно, пока я все равно не могу даже встать на ноги, значит, остается только ждать, когда эта хрень прекратит свое действие.   
Я просидел на полу, наверное, еще минут двадцать, пока слабость не начала проходить и я мог стоять на ногах.   
\- Эй, блоха! – Я подошел к Орихаре и потряс его за плечо. – Блоха!  
Тишина. Информатор все еще был без сознания. Я пригляделся. А он, оказывается, не такой уж и дрыщ. Торс у него был мускулистым, и руки тоже. Ну да, раз он занимается паркуром, то почему я решил, что у него только кожа да кости? Я усмехнулся.  
\- Выглядишь просто отвратно, - сообщил я ему, разглядывая многочисленные ушибы. – Ладно, пошли.  
Взвалив его на плечо, как мешок с картошкой, я пошел к выходу, на ходу набирая номер такси. Когда машина подъехала, я назвал свой адрес.


	7. Раскрывая карты

Добравшись до дома, я положил блоху на диван и стал думать, что делать дальше. Стоит ли звать Шинру? Я еще раз внимательно изучил тело блохи. Царапины, гематомы да опухшая губа, вроде ничего серьезного. Единственное, меня напрягало то, что он до сих пор был в отключке. Как бы не сдох. Я кинул взгляд на часы: 1.47. Видимо, придется все-таки будить друга. Я уже потянулся за телефоном, как вдруг раздался слабый стон, и блоха открыл глаза.  
\- Ну, наконец-то! Я уж думал, ты коньки отбросил, - я внимательно посмотрел на информатора. Зрачки все еще расширены, но нет больше того жуткого пустого взгляда. – Ну, ты как?  
Орихара молча смотрел на меня. Мне вдруг стало не по себе. Было в этом взгляде что-то такое, чему я не мог дать определение.   
\- Эм, в общем, спи давай, смотрю, эта дурь из тебя еще не вышла. С утра поговорим, - сказал я неуверенно. – Я в душ, потом тоже спать, - зачем-то добавил я и вышел из комнаты, щелкнув выключателем.  
Я стоял под горячей струей воды, наверное, минут двадцать, надеясь, что за это время блоха заснет. В таком состоянии он, вероятно, даже не понимает, что я ему говорю и кто я вообще. Черт, все-таки надо было звонить Шинре! Может, он бы вколол ему что-нибудь, что бы привело его скорее в норму.  
Комната у меня в квартире была всего одна, но большая. Я не стал включать свет, дабы не разбудить Орихару, который, слава Богу, кажется, заснул. Чуть ли не на цыпочках я прошел в другой конец комнаты, разделся до трусов и лег на кровать.  
Ну и денек сегодня выдался. Шики… якудза… да пошли они все к черту! Никто не сможет помешать мне отомстить за брата! Я перебью их всех, если они попробуют встать у меня на пути. В Валгаллу они захотели… смешно.  
Вдруг раздался шорох. Я резко открыл глаза и чуть не вскрикнул от неожиданности: рядом с моей кроватью стоял информатор, усмехаясь так, как может делать это только он.  
\- Изая?! В чем дело?  
\- Тени, - низким хриплым голосом сказал Орихара.  
\- Что? – Не понял я.  
\- Тени хотят этого.  
\- Что ты несешь?   
Буквально через долю секунды одеяло оказалось сброшено на пол, а информатор уселся верхом на мои бедра, наклонился и стал безумно шептать мне на ухо, касаясь его губами:  
\- Тени здесь, тени хотят это видеть, она специально пришли сюда, чтобы посмотреть, мы должны показать им, Шизу-чан, мы должны показать им… - Орихара облизнул и прикусил мочку.  
«Какого хрена ты творишь, ублюдок?!» застряло где-то в горле, когда информатор одной рукой дотронулся до соска, а второй через белье сжал мой член.   
Его губы нашли мои, горячий язык сразу же проник в мой рот.   
Я едва понимал, что происходит. Я должен был сбросить с себя ублюдка, но я, казалось, одеревенел. Сердце забилось быстрее, по коже поползли мурашки.   
Я не хотел этого, но мое тело, особенно нижняя его часть, была очень даже не против. К моему ужасу, начал просыпаться настоящий животный инстинкт, который я не мог подавить, который был практически неуправляем, как моя сила. У меня так долго никого не было, что на любое прикосновение блохи тело реагировало сладкой болью внизу живота.  
Орихара забрался тонкими пальцами под резинку трусов и начал двигать рукой, не разрывая поцелуя. Я почувствовал его возбуждение, и остатки разума покинули меня, давая волю инстинктам.  
Зарычав, я резко перевернул нас, подминая информатора под себя и впиваясь в его бледную шею, пробуя на вкус кожу. Орихара застонал, вжимаясь в меня бедрами. Я снова переключился на губы, теперь уже полностью беря инициативу на себя. Разбитая губа опять начала кровоточить, и я попробовал на вкус его кровь. Она была отвратительна, а запах сводил с ума. Но я готов был раздирать его кожу зубами, высасывая каплю за каплей эту омерзительную жидкость. Безумие.  
Я оставлял засосы везде, где только можно, добавляя к и без того разукрашенному телу новые штрихи. Хриплые стоны блохи ужасно заводили.   
Я стянул с него штаны с трусами, давая свободу его возбуждению. Раньше я никогда не спал с парнями, и вид чужого эрегированного члена немного отрезвил меня. Я как завороженный медленно провел по нему рукой, отчего Орихара всхлипнул и выгнулся мне навстречу, прося большего. Это были странные ощущения. Мне не было противно, хоть где-то на краю сознания и появилась мысль, что это же омерзительная блоха, почему я трогаю его там. Я ведь еще могу остановиться.   
\- Шизу-чан, трахни меня, - выдохнул информатор, раздвигая ноги.  
Нет, не могу. Я, как животное, дикое и необузданное, больше не контролирую свои желания.  
Стянув с себя последний элемент одежды, я облизал три пальца и сразу вставил их в блоху. Вроде так надо делать. Орихара вскрикнул. Я начал шевелить ими внутри информатора, пока не задел какой-то бугорок, отчего блоха издал протяжный стон и сам начал насаживаться на пальцы.   
Когда терпеть больше не было сил, я смочил член слюной и резко вошел в Орихару, сразу на всю длину, и остановился, ловя кайф от восхитительных ощущений. Горячо и очень узко. Ни у одной девушки внутри не было так приятно.   
Информатор сам начал двигаться мне навстречу, постанывая. Он потянулся к своему члену, но я ударил его по руке и сам сжал пульсирующую плоть. Я задал нам обоим сразу просто сумасшедший темп. Орихара не выдержал первым. Громко застонав, он кончил, пачкая живот и мою руку. Впрочем, я отстал от него ненадолго. Сделав еще пару толчков, я излился в информатора.   
Я скатился с Орихары и несколько минут лежал с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.   
Постепенно до меня стало доходить, ЧТО я только что сделал.   
Я трахнул блоху. Человека, которого я терпеть не могу, человека, который мне противен, человека, который сам полез ко мне, будучи совсем обдолбанным.   
\- Изая, - через некоторое время позвал я, чувствуя необходимость что-то сказать, как-то объяснить ситуацию. – Изая?  
Я повернул голову и обнаружил, что блоха уже давно спит. Мне не оставалось ничего другого, как перенести свои оправдания на утро.  
  
***  
  
Проснулся я в отличном настроении, которое продлилось несколько секунд, пока я не вспомнил о том, что случилось вчера.   
Молясь, чтоб это был просто страшный сон, я подскочил на кровати. Увы, это была суровая реальность: Орихара спал рядом, закутавшись в одеяло. Реальность, в которой я, блять, трахнул уебищного информатора! Как теперь смотреть ему в глаза, я не знал.  
С одной стороны, это он меня соблазнил. Но то, что он был под кайфом, только лишь усугубляет ситуацию. Я вспомнил его бред про какие-то тени. Скорей всего, обычные галлюцинации. Я уже десять раз пожалел, что привез его к себе домой.   
Мог бы я не поддаваться искушению? Когда до меня так откровенно домогались, вряд ли. Сексуальное желание работает по принципу моей чертовой силы: это практически невозможно контролировать.   
Это я должен буду объяснить Орихаре. Только, чувствую, подколок и издевок в дальнейшем мне не избежать.  
Я поднялся с кровати, принял душ, оделся, приготовил завтрак, поел.   
Когда блоха, наконец, проснулся, был уже час дня. Я приготовился к самому худшему.  
\- Ты пришел в себя? – Спросил я, подходя к кровати и смотря информатору в глаза. Слава тому, в кого я не верю, они были абсолютно нормальные.  
\- Ну, это как посмотреть, - Орихара криво улыбнулся. – Все тело болит. Голова болит. Тошнит. Убойную наркоту же мне вкололи. Ничего не помню.  
\- Ты ничего не помнишь? – Неверяще переспросил я.   
\- С того момента, как меня схватили люди Шики-сана, привезли на заброшенный склад, сделали укольчик в вену, от которого меня бросило в жар, и до того момента, когда я очнулся и обнаружил, что лежу на кровати Шизу-чана, нет, ничего.  
\- Совсем-совсем?  
\- Шизу-чан, ты тупой? Я же сказал. А что? – Его глаза подозрительно сверкнули.  
\- Нет-нет, ничего, - поспешно сказал я, чувствуя громадное облегчение. Он не помнит! Не помнит, как мы трахались на этих простынях! Мне не придется ничего ему объяснять! Как будто бы ничего не было. Он не помнит, я забуду – просто выкину это из головы – и все будет по-прежнему. Можно спокойно жить дальше.  
\- Шизу-чан, а почему я совсем голый? – Задумчиво спросил Орихара, поднимая одеяло.  
Я вмиг покрылся холодным потом. Рано радоваться начал.  
\- Я тебя мыл, - сказал я первое, что пришло в голову. По крайней мере, это звучит лучше, чем «Я тебя трахал».  
\- Мыл? – Удивленно переспросил блоха.  
\- Отмывал кровь и грязь.  
\- Что-то плохо ты отмыл, - ответил Орихара, критично себя разглядывая. – Вот здесь кровь засохшая. И здесь.  
\- Я не сильно-то и старался, - буркнул я, молясь, чтобы проклятый кровосос мне поверил.  
\- Не удивлен, как раз в твоем стиле, - съязвил информатор.   
Вроде пронесло.  
Одевшись, блоха подошел к зеркалу, и стал внимательно себя разглядывать.  
\- Хорошо же они постарались, даже на шее! – Воскликнул он, потирая оставленный мною засос. – О, и здесь тоже!  
Я замер. Дерьмо, я не подумал про засосы! Я уже приготовился что-нибудь ответить, как вдруг Орихара сказал:  
\- Ну ладно. У тебя есть, что поесть? И дай мне какую-нибудь футболку, потом поговорим о делах.  
  
***  
  
Когда Орихара поел, я потребовал объяснений:  
\- А теперь расскажи, что за херня вчера случилась. Кто такой этот Шики? И как ему, блять, удалось схватить тебя?  
\- Шики-сан – глава одной из самых влиятельных группировок якудза. Он много раз обращался ко мне за информацией. Всегда хорошо платил и был предельно вежлив. С ним приятно работать.  
\- Ага, и вчера было тоже приятно? Как ты мог так облажаться?  
\- Ты действительно считаешь, что я облажался? – Прищурил глаза Орихара.  
\- Тебя поймали, - констатировал я.  
\- Меня поймали только потому, что я сам позволил себя поймать, - самодовольно усмехнулся блоха.  
\- Хочешь сказать, ты знал, что так будет?  
\- Хочу сказать, что я сам практически подстроил свое похищение. Написал Шики-сану, будто от анонимного источника, что я и ты занимаемся поисками дуллахан, а также указал время и место, где я буду прогуливаться, чтобы им было удобнее схватить меня. Кстати, помнишь разведку в село? Это я специально потащил тебя, чтобы убедить их в серьезности наших намерений. На хвосте висели кто-то из людей Шики-сана. Рыбка клюнула.  
\- Но зачем? Зачем ты сдал нас якудза? – Я почуял недоброе.  
\- Шизу-чан, расслабься. Это они себя выдали. Я знал, что Шики-сан не станет убивать ни меня, ни тебя. Но он может подтвердить мои догадки, что он наверняка и сделал. Что он сказал тебе про дуллахан?  
\- Что она, якобы, какая-то там валькирия, которая способна доставить тебя в Вальгаллу, кажется.  
\- Браво! – Информатор захлопал в ладоши. – Вот оно! Все так, как я и предполагал. Эта дуллахан – действительно валькирия, и она поможет мне попасть в Вальгаллу!  
Я поперхнулся. И этот туда же!  
\- Ты тоже веришь в эту глупость? Какая нахрен Вальгалла?  
\- Рай, Шизу-чан, это рай, - мечтательно протянул Орихара. – Рай для воинов.  
\- Зачем тогда тебе туда? Какой ты к черту воин?  
\- Нэ, Шизу-чан, я и обидеться могу, - блоха состроил обиженный вид. – Я не воин, но и иду я туда не воевать.  
\- А пакостить.  
\- Как остроумно.   
\- Но откуда якудза знают про эту валькирию? И разве ты не мог напрямую спросить, чтобы подтвердить догадки?   
\- Ну, это было бы слишком скучно, а так мы неплохо повеселились, да ведь, Шизу-чан? – Спросил информатор, как будто намекая на что-то, отчего мне стало дурно.  
-Ты не ответил на первый вопрос.  
\- Я знаю, что они знают, но я понятия не имею, откуда.  
Внезапно я понял, что информатор не всемогущ. Повисла пауза.   
\- Так, значит, - начал я. – За этим ты ищешь ее?  
\- Ага.   
\- Поэтому помогаешь мне?  
\- Тебе нужна месть, мне - рай. Все это может дать только дуллахан. Задача у нас одна – найти ее, цели разные. Так почему бы и не помочь друг другу? Я бы назвал это взаимовыгодой.  
\- Взаимовыгода, значит.  
\- Шизу-чан, - серьезно сказал информатор. – Я не собираюсь тебя обманывать. Это дело моей жизни – попасть в Вальгаллу, и я сделаю для этого все.  
Я невольно почувствовал облегчение от этих слов. Блоха раскрыл свои карты. Теперь, когда я знал его мотивы, стало спокойнее.  
\- Только это все равно не объясняет главного: за что был убит Каска, что такого он узнал?  
\- Не объясняет, - согласился информатор. – Но, думаю, мы сможем докопаться до правды.  
Эти слова немного меня обнадежили, но, вспомнив о якудза, я сказал:  
\- Только у нас проблемы. Что мы будем делать с якудза? Вдруг они найдут валькирию раньше нас?  
\- Я уже думал об этом. Не найдут как раз потому, что будут искать ее.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Ее вовсе не надо искать, это бессмысленно. Она сама придет к нам.  
\- Да ну? – Иронично сказал я.  
\- Попробуй хоть раз в жизни воспользоваться такой прекрасной штукой, как логика. Валькирия забирает воинов. Воинов, Шизу-чан. А воины где? Правильно, на войне.  
\- На что ты намекаешь?  
\- Мы развяжем войну в этом чертовом городе, Шизу-чан! И тогда она придет к нам.


	8. Кто есть кто

\- Войну? Что ты имеешь в виду? – Устало поинтересовался я.  
\- Натравим группировки друг на друга, вот тебе и война, - пояснил Орихара.  
\- А ты не думал, что пострадают невинные люди?   
\- Маловероятно, - уверенно заявил информатор. – В этих группировках таких почти нет.  
\- Что за группировки? Всё якудза?  
\- Не только. Приходи ко мне завтра, я все обдумаю и познакомлю тебя с кое-какими материалами. А сейчас мне пора. Футболку завтра отдам. Может быть, - информатор поднялся и пошел к двери.  
\- Что-то мне не нравится эта идея. Неужели нет других способов? – Вяло поинтересовался я, морщась от внезапно накатившего приступа головной боли.  
\- Шизу-чан, - прошептал Орихара, оборачиваясь. – На что ты готов пойти ради брата?  
\- На все, - не задумываясь, ответил я.  
\- Тогда я не вижу проблемы, - развел руками блоха.  
\- А ты…  
\- Да? – Информатор поднял бровь.  
\- Как далеко ты готов зайти ради своей цели? Неужели тебя не останавливает то, что могут пострадать сотни невинных людей, в том числе и дети?   
Орихара сощурил глаза, блеснувшие красным.  
\- Тоже самое я могу спросить и у тебя. А как далеко ты готов зайти, Шизу-чан, ради слепой мести? Как далеко ты уже зашел? – С этими словами информатор покинул мою квартиру.  
  
***  
  
«Как далеко ты уже зашел?». Фраза, брошенная точно насмешка.   
Выпив таблетку от головной боли, я упал на диван и привычно уставился в до тошноты белый потолок.  
«Как далеко ты уже зашел?»  
Если бы блоха только знал, как он прав.  
Сегодня ночью случилось невозможное. Я переспал с самым ненавистным мне человеком. Блять, я трахнул Орихару! Немыслимо просто. Начинаешь ненавидеть себя за свою несдержанность. Я действительно перешел черту.   
Какое счастье, что это стерлось из памяти блохи. И мне надо забыть об этом, забыть, забыть, забыть как можно скорее.   
Как будто бы ничего не было. Как будто бы это не я ночью вдалбливался в худое тело Орихары, как будто бы это не я разрывал его кожу зубами, как будто бы это не я оставлял на нем многочисленные отметины, как будто это все было просто сном. Больным, ненормальным, извращенным, но сном.  
Меня терзали смутные сомнения, как такой проницательный человек, как Орихара не обнаружил с утра ничего подозрительного, но я предпочел не думать об этом, от одной мысли о том, что блоха мог что-то понять, мне немедленно хотелось исчезнуть с лица земли. Какой позор!  
Голова раскалывается. Закрыть глаза и немного поспать. Может, станет легче. Может, я проснусь и пойму, что все события последнего месяца – всего лишь дурной сон. Каска будет жив. А Орихары вообще не существует, он лишь плод моего воображения.   
Но нет. Жизнь слишком жестока, чтобы сделать мне такой подарок. С самого рождения я мучаюсь. С самого рождения на мне весит клеймо монстра. С самого рождения я не такой, как все. С самого рождения я знаю не понаслышке, что такое боль, обида, разочарование, слепая ярость, одиночество. Судьба никогда не была ко мне благосклонна. Я привык всегда быть один. Всегда доверять только себе. Всегда ожидать удара в спину. Я привык к тому, что рядом со мной всегда идет смерть. Нет, я никого не убивал, только сильно калечил. Но я знал, что в любой момент я могу свернуть кому-нибудь шею. Я привык, что меня ассоциируют со смертью. Но я и предположить не мог, что однажды, смерть будет не на моей стороне, что она будет не в моей власти. Что она придет без моего ведома и заберет самого дорого мне человека. К этому я оказался не готов. И теперь я должен отплатить за это. Я знаю, со смертью не шутят, но и с Хейваджимой Шизуо тоже! Спросите у любого жителя Икебукуро.  
Я должен это сделать, должен.  
«И тебе совершенно по барабану, сколько невинных людей могут из-за этого пострадать» - мерзко прошептал внутренний голос, и я с ужасом понял, что да, сейчас для меня это не имеет абсолютно никакого значения. Я ни перед чем не остановлюсь.  
  
***  
  
Мне удалось уснуть и проспать часа два. Проснулся я в ужасе, потому что понял одну важную вещь: можно похоронить надежду быстро забыть все то, что было у меня с блохой.  
Потому что, мать его, мне приснилось, как я трахаю его! Точно так же, как было в реальности, с той лишь разницей, что инициатором был я. Это, блять, вообще что?! Если бы он сам не полез ко мне, я бы ни за что никогда не захотел этого поганого кровососа!   
Бесит, бесит, бесит!!!   
Теперь, стоило мне лишь чуть прикрыть глаза, я видел обнаженного иформатора, его влажную от пота кожу, красные припухшие губы, полуприкрытые глаза, подрагивающие ресницы, узкие бедра и выпирающие тазобедренные косточки, которые я с остервенением кусал, его дырочку, которая была такой узкой и горячей…черт!!!   
И самым отвратительным было то, что у меня стоял.   
Это ненормально. Я сошел с ума. И всему виной этот уродец!  
Я пошел в душ и залез под ледяную воду. Член настойчиво требовал разрядки, но не мог же я дрочить на блоху! А раз его образ мне так настойчиво лез в голову, то я решил, что будет лучше даже не пытаться представить какую-нибудь симпатичную грудастую девушку, а просто вот так вот справиться с возбуждением. Член, конечно, остался недоволен, но кто его тут спрашивает.  
Только я вылез из душа, как зазвонил телефон. Я взглянул на дисплей и чертыхнулся: звонил Шинра. Со всеми этими событиями я совершенно забыл о друге, а он ведь просил обо всем ему рассказывать. Только что я скажу теперь?  
\- Я слушаю.   
\- Шизуо, привет! Что-то тебя давно не было слышно. Как ты?  
\- Хорошо.  
«Отвратительно».  
\- Какие новости?  
\- Да никаких.  
«Блоху всего-то похищали якудза, а я его спасал».  
\- Совсем? – Расстроено спросил друг. – Как там Орихара? Ты его, надеюсь, еще не убил?  
\- Нет.  
«Я просто его трахнул».  
\- Что-то ты не шибко разговорчивый сегодня, - усмехнулся Шинра. – Что Изая говорит? Он ищет этого дуллахана?  
\- Ищет.  
«Уже нет».  
\- У него есть план?  
\- Я не знаю.  
«Да, он хочет устроить войну».  
\- Шизуо, все нормально? – Обеспокоенно спросил друг. – Ты какой-то странный.  
\- Все в порядке, просто голова раскалывается.  
«Просто каждое мое слово тебе – ложь».  
\- Ну, ладно, отдыхай. Но как только узнаешь что-нибудь новое, звони! – Попросил Шинра.   
\- Договорились.  
«Это вряд ли».  
\- Пока!  
\- Пока.  
Я отключился. На душе было погано. Я никогда не врал своему единственному другу. Шинра всегда был готов поддержать и выслушать. Но я не мог рассказать ему, кем на самом деле является дуллахан, что хочет Изая, какой страшный способ он придумал, чтобы осуществить задуманное и что я не собираюсь этому мешать. И тем более у меня бы никогда язык не повернулся признаться в том, что было между мной и треклятой блохой.  
Я тяжело вздохнул и щелкнул зажигалкой, закуривая. Шинра, прости, но ты больше ничем не можешь мне помочь. Дальше я сам.  
  
***  
  
Когда на следующий день я пришел к Орихаре, то застал его разглагольствующим на тему, почему кофе у Намиэ вышел неправильным. Секретарша холодно посоветовала информатору засунуть этот кофе себе в задницу и сообщила, что у нее полно другой работы, кроме той, чтобы варить шефу еще один кофе по новоявленному орихаровскому рецепту.  
\- Опять над людьми издеваешься? – Поинтересовался я.  
\- Йо, Шизу-чан. Мне просто было скучно, - информатор зевнул.  
Выглядел он гораздо лучше, хотя губа была немного опухшей, а засосы на шее были еще хорошо заметны. У меня перед глазами незамедлительно встала картина, как я оставлял на нем эти отметины.  
Я раздраженно тряхнул головой. Опять! Бесит!  
\- Ну, рассказывай, что хотел.  
\- Садись, - Орихара кивком указал на диван. – Как я уже говорил, план предельно прост: натравить друг на друга все существующие в городе группировки. Их много. Например, якудза. Какая самая влиятельная ты уже знаешь – та, лидер которой Шики-сан. Остальные поменьше и поглупее. Их можно не трогать, достаточно того, чтобы Шики-сан вошел в войну, другие же сами подключатся, в силу своей тупости. Но не одними якудза славится наш город. Ты когда-нибудь слышал о «Синих квадратах»?  
\- Нет. Кто они и чем занимаются?  
\- Ничего особенного. Кучка бандитов, собранных вместе. Вот их лидер.  
Орихара протянул мне фотографию, на которой был изображен неприятного вида небритый мужчина, он улыбался жуткой улыбкой: ему не хватало передних зубов.  
\- Его звать Хаякава Масами. Очень неприятный тип. Наглый и тупой. Любитель обижать слабых.   
\- По нему видно, - согласился я.  
\- Следующая группировка – «Желтые платки». Лидер – шестнадцатилетний школьник Кида Масаоми, - информатор протянул мне следующую фотографию.  
На ней был изображен светловолосый жизнерадостный парень. Его лицо показалось мне знакомым…  
\- Подожди! Я видел это парня неделю назад в парке, в компании другого, темного, и девушки в очках.  
\- Не мудрено, в одном городе живем, - Орихара хмыкнул. – А видел ты их, я так понимаю, в компании этих молодых людей? – Информатор дал мне еще две фотографии.  
\- Точно, - ответил я, рассматривая снимки.  
\- Рюгаминэ Микадо и Сонохара Анри. С ними тоже не все так просто. Рюгаминэ – лидер «Долларов», самой большой и мирной организации.  
\- Этот парень – лидер? – Не поверил я.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, да? – Блоха рассмеялся. – И если тебя все еще беспокоят мирные жители, то в «Долларах» их очень много. А это значит, кому как повезет.  
\- А с девчонкой что? Она тоже чей-нибудь лидер?   
\- Нет, но с ней что-то не так.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Во всех, - Орихара замолчал, и я понял, что он просто не знает. Еще раз я убедился, что он не всемогущ.  
\- То есть мы имеем три группировки и якудза? И их всех надо перетравить между собой? И как ты собрался это сделать?  
\- Мне нужна еще кое-какая информация, а потом это будет сделать проще простого.  
\- Опять же не говоришь всего, ублюдок, - раздраженно констатировал я.   
\- Если я не говорю, значит, для тебя это пока не важно или не важно вообще.   
\- Ладно, и что дальше? – Я решил не начинать спор, потому что прекрасно понимал, что блоха все равно ничего не скажет.   
\- Дальше я буду продолжать собирать информацию и заполнять пробелы. И иногда мне будет нужна твоя помощь.  
\- То есть мне опять сидеть дома и ждать, пока ты меня позовешь? – Недовольно спросил я.   
\- Можешь прогуляться в кино для разнообразия.  
\- Изаааяяя!!!  
\- О, второй раз, - усмехнулся Орихара.  
\- Что второй раз? – Не понял я.  
\- Ничего. А теперь, если вопросов нет, я попрошу тебя уйти, мне нужно работать, - блоха кивнул на дверь.  
Мне не оставалось ничего другого, как покинуть офис.


	9. Let's Kill Tonight!

Уже подходя к дому, я вспомнил, что Орихара так и не отдал мне футболку. Ладно, хрен с ней. Сейчас меня волновало не это.  
Мне не нравилось, что я опять был полностью зависим от блохи. Сколько времени пройдет прежде, чем он объявится? Три дня, пять дней, неделя, две? Я ненавидел ждать.  
Я все еще мало что знал об этом человеке. Да, теперь я хотя бы понимал, почему он мне помогает, ради какой выгоды. Но зачем ему понадобилось в Вальгаллу? Наверное, он просто псих. Пожалуй, кроме этого, информации о нем в моей голове не прибавилось, только если еще то, что у него на внутренней стороне бедра есть родинка около самых… Нет! Надо забыть об этом, забыть! Я со всей силы пнул камень, невесть откуда взявшийся на тротуаре, так, что он улетел высоко в небо.  
Гребаный кровосос! От него лишь одни неприятности.  
Строит из себя божка. Как будто ему можно все. Как будто ему можно безнаказанно играть судьбами людей. Людей, которых он любит, видимо, какой-то извращенной любовью.  
Вдруг я понял: его ведь тоже ненавидят, презирают и боятся. Он тоже своего рода монстр, которому подвластно если не все, то многое. Он вполне может превратить твою жизнь в кошмар. Просто ради интереса. Он будет стоять и с улыбкой смотреть, как ты будешь выкручиваться. Выкрутишься ли вообще. И это даже хорошо, если не сможешь. Потому что, если у тебя все получится, интерес к твоей персоне только возрастет. И он обязательно придумает для тебя что-нибудь новенькое. Ведь ты – его подопытная крыса. Вот в чем заключается его любовь.  
Интересно, каковы его страхи. Чего он боится? Ведь любой человек чего-нибудь да боится.  
Может быть, одиночества?  
Я хмыкнул и полез в карман за ключами.   
Вряд ли. Орихара же псих. Он сам себе отличный собеседник.  
Только я зашел в квартиру, как раздался звонок. Опять Шинра, что ли? Вчера же только разговаривали. Но, глянув на дисплей, я удивленно вскинул брови: звонил Том, мой босс.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Шизуо, привет. Как ты?  
\- Нормально, спасибо.  
\- Ты помнишь, что тебе послезавтра на работу?  
Вот дерьмо! Про работу я успел успешно забыть.  
\- Эээ…  
\- Ты уже сможешь выйти или тебе еще нужно время?  
\- Еще, - быстро ответил я. Я не мог пойти работать, пока не разберусь со всем этим.  
Послышался тяжелый вздох.  
\- Хорошо, Шизуо, я дам тебе еще месяц, но не больше. Через месяц ты должен будешь обязательно выйти, как бы тяжело тебе не было.   
\- Спасибо, Том-сан, я понимаю.  
Босс отключился, а я почувствовал легкий укол совести. Вздохнув, я пошел на кухню пить молоко.  
  
***  
  
В течение нескольких дней ничего не происходило. От Орихары не было ни слуху ни духу. Погода совсем не радовала – небо было пасмурным, то и дело накрапывал дождь. Из дому я выбирался только в ближайший магазин за молоком и сигаретами.  
Когда, наконец, небо прояснилось, и уже надоевший за пять дней дождь кончился, я решил прогуляться по району.  
Я неспешно брел по одной из тихих улиц, потягивая сигарету, как вдруг взгляд зацепился за знакомую куртку. Блоха.   
Он был не один. Рядом с ним стоял мужчина с европейской внешностью, лет сорока на вид, высокий, светлые волосы, явно недешевая одежда.  
Я спрятался в переулке между домами. Почему-то не хотелось, чтобы информатор меня заметил, благо он стоял спиной. До меня долетел его голос, который становился все громче. Черт, они идут сюда! Я оглянулся. Сзади меня стоял большой мусорный контейнер. Недолго думая, я присел за него, чувствуя себя крайне глупо. Звук шагов.  
\- Мейсон-сан, мне очень нужна эта информация. Мне нужны все имена, род деятельности каждого, сведения о легальности, - щебетал Орихара каким-то приторным голосом.  
\- Орихара-сан, вы же понимаете, что это может погубить всю их организацию, - судя по небольшому акценту, Мейсон был англичанином.   
\- Я знаю, - голос прозвучал громко и отчетливо, звук шагов прекратился. Кажется, они остановились как раз около переулка. Я сидел, затаив дыхание, - Смотрите, - послышалось шуршание. – Сейчас я выписываю вам чек на любую предложенную вами сумму, и вы снабжаете меня необходимыми сведениями.   
\- Хм, - протянул англичанин. – Денег у меня предостаточно. Не знаю, куда девать. Даже занялся благотворительностью, представляете?  
\- Нет, - честно ответил Орихара. – Тогда в качестве платы могу предложить сведения о ваших конкурентах, с помощью них, вы их с легкостью потопите.  
\- Их жесткие косяки с налоговой? Нелегальная деятельность на севере России?  
\- А вы, я смотрю, неплохо осведомлены, Мейсон-сан, - сказал Орихара, и мне показалось, что в его голосе были нотки разочарования.   
\- Что есть, то есть, - подтвердил англичанин. – Но, если вам действительно так сильно нужна эта информация, пожалуй, я могу принять кое-что в качестве оплаты.  
\- Как интересно. И что же это?  
\- Вы.  
\- Простите?  
\- Ночь со мной, и все данные ваши. Вы красивы, Орихара-сан, для японца.   
\- Может, все потому, что моя бабушка была русской, - рассмеялся информатор. – Не сказать, что вы меня удивили, от такого человека как вы я ожидал нечто подобное. Я согласен.  
\- Очень хорошо. Тогда пойдемте, там за углом нас ждет водитель, - Мейсон был явно очень доволен.  
А я не верил своим ушам. Блоха согласился переспать с этим иностранцем ради каких-то имен?! А как же гордость? Элементарное самоуважение? Достоинство и честь, и все такое? Принципы? Видимо, у кровососа всего этого просто нет.   
Мне стало противно. Настроение резко упало вниз. Я прислушался: эти двое уже ушли. Я вылез из своего укрытия и поплелся домой, затягиваясь очередной сигаретой.  
Вот, значит, как Орихара получает интересующие его сведения? Раздвигая ноги. Гениальный, блять, информатор просто стелется под людьми, знающими больше него! Охуеть! Как все оказывается просто. Он просто обыкновенная шлюха.   
Я невольно представил, как этот англичанин раздевает блоху, входит в его костлявое тело, втрахивает его в кровать, кусает его губы, шею, ключицы, облизывает соски, как эта блядь пошло стонет под ним, выгибаясь навстречу, облизывает красные опухшие губы, кончает, громко крича его имя… Убью!!!  
Я схватил так удачно подвернувшийся под руку холодильник с напитками и со всей силы швырнул его. Находившиеся рядом люди закричали и бросились бежать. Правильно, бегите, суки, бегите, я очень-очень зол! Мне хочется раздолбать каждый гребаный холодильник в этом городе, вырвать и смять каждый дорожный знак, перевернуть все скамейки и урны, выкорчевать деревья, убить-убить-убить всех англичан в мире, а особенно этого смертника с отвратительной фамилией Мейсон, а затем уже придушить ебнутого уродца!!! Сначала избить его до полусмерти, переломать до единой все косточки! Хочу видеть, как он захлебывается собственной кровью, видеть слезы в его глазах, слышать, как молит о пощаде разбитыми губами. А потом свернуть ему шею, наслаждаясь его криком. Бесит-бесит-бесит!!! Убью тварь!!! Убью!!!  
Давно на меня не находили приступы такой сильной ярости. Я не соображал, что творю. В мозгу стучало только одно: убить-убить-убить-убить-убить!!! Убить эту мерзкую блоху, грязную шлюху! Растерзать, разорвать на части. Расчленить. Стереть с лица земли это ничтожество. Ненавижу, как же я его ненавижу!  
\- М-молодой ч-чел-ловек… - слабо донеслось откуда-то сбоку. Я повернулся на звук, глаза застилал красный туман. – М-мой реб-бенок…  
\- Что?! – Зарычал я.  
\- П-пожал-луйста…  
Туман начал рассеиваться, и я увидел бледную сильно испуганную женщину, дрожащей рукой показывающую куда-то выше моей головы.   
Вдруг я с ужасом осознал, что держу в руках белую машину, готовясь вот-вот отправить ее в полет.  
\- Там в машине мой ребенок, пожалуйста, прошу вас… - шептала женщина, заливаясь слезами.  
И правда, из машины доносился детский плач.   
Я немедленно осторожно опустил «Тойоту» на землю. Мать сразу же кинулась к своему чаду. А я замер от ужаса, не в силах поверить в то, что чуть не убил невинного ребенка.  
\- Извините, пожалуйста, - пролепетал я, чувствуя, как глупо сейчас это звучит.  
Я огляделся вокруг, и к горлу подкатила тошнота. Рядом валялись три покореженные машины. Господи, я надеюсь, в них никого не было…  
Прохожие с животным страхом смотрели на меня, готовые в любой момент броситься врассыпную.   
\- Там никого не было? – Хрипло спросил я.  
Пара человек отрицательно покачала головой. Я облегченно выдохнул.  
\- Послушайте, - обратился я к женщине, успокаивающей маленькую очаровательную девчушку. – Мне очень жаль, что так вышло, я…  
Но тут послышался вой сирены, и из-за поворота вылетели четыре машины и резко затормозили недалеко от меня. Полицейские выскочили и направили на меня около десятка пистолетов. Один из них приказал:  
\- Не двигайтесь, иначе мы вынуждены будем открыть огонь. Вы задержаны по обвинению в устройстве беспорядков и намеренном порче имущества.  
Я беспрекословно вытянул руки вперед, позволяя наручникам защелкнуться.   
Конечно, я бы мог перебить их всех, но я не убийца. Это был далеко не первый раз, когда меня забирают в отделение. Просто в предыдущих случаях масштаб разрушений был не так огромен.  
И в предыдущих случаях я был далек от убийства детей…  
  
***  
  
Когда мы доехали до отделения, меня встретил уже знакомый инспектор.   
\- Ну, Хейваджима-сан, на этот раз все обстоит куда серьезнее, - заявил инспектор, которого, к слову, звали Цубаки Ичиро. – Надеюсь, вы это понимаете?  
\- Понимаю, - пробормотал я.  
\- Вы чуть не убили ребенка.   
\- Я не понимал, что творю. Я не мог себя контролировать.  
\- Хейваджима-сан, - устало сказал Ичиро. – Надо учиться самоконтролю. Поверьте мне, это до добра не доведет.   
\- Вы меня посадите?  
Цубаки пожевал губу.  
\- По-хорошему надо бы, но учитывая ваши обстоятельства… Нет, не посадим, но вам придется заплатить очень большую сумму за причиненный ущерб.   
\- Сколько?  
\- Это все будет решаться через суд.  
\- А когда будет суд?  
\- Вам сообщат.  
Все-таки Ичиро был неплохим парнем для главного инспектора полиции. От того, что я попадал к нему еще будучи подростком, он знал о моих особенностях и всегда делал скидку на это.  
\- А если я не смогу собрать нужную сумму?  
Цубаки развел руками:  
\- Я ничем не смогу помочь. С вами будет разбираться суд. И…будьте готовы, что та женщина потребует моральную компенсацию. И я осмелюсь предположить, что немаленькую.   
  
***  
  
Я выходил из участка в отвратительном настроении. Где я возьму столько денег? Раньше мне помогал брат, а теперь кто? Каска, если слышишь меня, прости. Я сам не знаю, почему так разозлился из-за какой-то сраной блохи. Ну, шлюха он, ну и что, подумаешь. Какое мне дело? Для меня главное, что он добывает нужные сведения. А как – это уже не важно. Нравится ему сосать всяким мужикам – его право. Почему меня это так взбесило? Мне должно быть абсолютно все равно!   
Но что-то, что-то сидело внутри и не давало мне покоя, подсовывая яркие образы того, что может сейчас происходить между блохой и англичанином. Это что-то было мне совершенно не знакомо. Какое-то странное глупое чувство, которое убеждало меня, что больше никто не в праве там касаться блохи. Какой бред!  
Я зашел домой, принял душ и упал на диван, включая телевизор.   
Шел ночной выпуск новостей.   
  
«Сегодня гроза Икебукуро, известный также как Воплощение насилия, Хейваджима Шизуо устроил жуткий разбой на одной из улиц. Он поднял и швырнул три машины так, что ни одна из них восстановлению не подлежит. Но больше всего шокирует то, что Хейваджима был готов кинуть еще одну машину, в которой находилась четырехлетняя девочка, Шимидзу Аими. Маме девочки каким-то чудом удалось убедить Хейваджиму поставить машину на место, и малышка осталась жива. Теперь Воплощение насилия ждет разбирательство в суде. Скорей всего суд примет постановление, согласно которому Хейваджима-сан будет обязан выплатить полную стоимость всех трех машин и моральную компенсацию матери Аими».  
  
Я выключил телевизор и уставился в темноту. Зачем они сделали об этом репортаж, зачем? Хотя было бы верхом идиотизма надеяться на то, что телевизионщики умолчат о такой сенсации.  
Я отключил мобильник, потому что знал, что Шинра наверняка слушал новости и сейчас начнет названивать мне и причитать, как же так получилось. Не сегодня. Я вымотан и хочу спать.   
И блоха уж точно об этом узнает. Но о нем думать мне сейчас хотелось меньше всего. Гадина. Если бы не он… Только что теперь говорить об этом. Надо спать. Разбираться со всем будем завтра.


	10. «Шизу-чан, ты идиот»

Надо ли говорить, что спал я отвратительно?   
Мне снился Шинра, с осуждением во взгляде качающий головой и нудящий, что мне нужно учиться самоконтролю.  
Мне снился инспектор Цубаки, устало теревший глаза и раз за разом повторяющий, что самоконтроль в моем случае необходим.  
Мне снился Каска, с грустью протягивающий стакан молока и объясняющий, что самоконтроль – это то, чем я должен владеть в совершенстве.  
Иначе ты убьешь кого-нибудь.  
Мне снился кровосос…и весь самоконтроль летел к чертям.   
Кровосос медленно облизывает губы.  
Убить!   
Кровосос обсасывает пальцы.  
Убить!  
Кровосос проводит пальцами по груди, задевая твердый сосок.  
Убить!  
Кровосос раздвигает ноги.  
Убить!  
Кровосос вставляет в себя один палец.  
Убить!  
Кровосос добавляет второй.  
Убить!  
Кровосос запихивает третий.  
Убить!  
Кровосос выгибается и пошло стонет, трахая себя пальцами.  
Убить! Убить! Убить!  
Кровосос, ухмыляясь, на коленях ползет ко мне, расстегивает мою ширинку и запускает руку под резинку трусов. Тонкие губы охватывают плоть, красные горящие глаза неотрывно смотрят на меня. Он профессионал, берет глубоко, постепенно ускоряя темп. Удовольствие волнами расходится по телу. Я грубо хватаю его за волосы, заставляя брать еще глубже, двигаться еще быстрей. Когда терпеть нет больше сил, я вскрикиваю и просыпаюсь.   
Просыпаюсь в мокром белье. Самому от себя становится противно. Достаю чистые трусы и плетусь в душ.   
После той ночи со мной происходит что-то странное. Я ненавижу блоху и всем сердцем желаю ему сдохнуть, но какого хуя мне снятся эротические сны с ним в главной роли?! Шлюха! Бесит!  
Со злости я чуть не выдрал раковину, но вспомнил о самоконтроле.  
Хотя какой к херам самоконтроль?!  
Из-за этого гаденыша мне предстоит разбирательство в суде, а потом поиски огромной суммы денег.  
Ненавижу-ненавижу-ненавижу!  
Я все-таки не выдержал и погнул несчастную раковину.   
  
***  
  
Весь день я провалялся на диване, выкуривая сигарету одну за другой, стряхивая пепел прямо на пол и обдумывая сложившееся положение дел.   
На часах было семь вечера, когда на балконе послышался какой-то шум. Я моментально вскочил на ноги, все тело напряглось. Кому там жить надоело?!  
\- Йо, Шизу-чан! – Блоха зашел в комнату, мерзко улыбаясь.  
\- Ты!!! – Я схватил его за шкирку, прижал к стене и сдавил ему горло. – Что тебе здесь надо?!  
\- Шизу-чан… - просипел Орихара, явно не ожидавший такого «теплого» приема.  
Вдруг я заметил следы на его шее, которые ясно давали понять, чем он занимался этой ночью. Я, где-то глубоко в душе еще таивший надежду, что, может быть, ничего не было, и блоха блефовал, теперь окончательно убедился, что он все-таки раздвигал ноги.   
\- Ты – грязная шлюха, блоха! – Ярость захлестнула меня, и я несколько раз ударил сученыша по лицу, разбивая ему губы и нос.   
Мне хотелось избить его до полусмерти, потом содрать с него штаны и жестко насиловать, разрывая стенки ануса, пока он, давясь рыданиями, будет умолять меня остановиться.  
И я бы, не задумываясь, так и сделал, если бы вдруг не почувствовал, как что-то теплое течет по груди. Я перевел взгляд вниз и с изумлением обнаружил глубокий порез. Информатор сжимал в руке окровавленный нож и зло смотрел на меня.  
\- Отпусти, - прошипел он.  
Моя рука невольно разжалась, и я сделал два шага назад.   
Орихара все еще держал нож наготове, вытирая кровь рукавом своей дурацкой куртки.  
\- И на каком же основании ты сделал такой вывод? – Его голос звучал непривычно холодно, красноватого оттенка глаза с ненавистью смотрели на меня.  
Весь мой гнев словно испарился. Я растерянно уставился на блоху.  
\- На каком основании ты сделал вывод, что я шлюха? – Повторил Орихара, выделяя последнее слово.  
\- Вчера… Я невольно подслушал твой разговор с тем англичанином, - пробубнил я.  
\- Невольно? – Информатор поднял бровь.  
\- Хорошо, - я опять начал раздражаться. – Я гулял по Икебукуро, увидел тебя в компании того мужика, спрятался за мусорным баком в переулке, подслушал. Мне было интересно, как ты добываешь нужную информацию. Теперь я знаю, как: раздвигаешь ноги. Скажешь, я не прав? – Я с вызовом посмотрел на него.  
После моих слов Орихара начал…сползать по стенке, трясясь от хохота. Нож выпал из ослабевших пальцев, пачкая мне пол.  
Я в недоумении смотрел на блоху и думал, что никогда не смогу понять этого человека.   
\- Что тут, блять, смешного?!  
\- Шизу-чан, ты идиот, - информатор чуть ли не хрюкал от смеха. – Слышишь звон, да не знаешь, где он. Глупый-глупый Шизу-чан! Позволь мне кое-что тебе объяснить, - Орихара поднялся с пола и сел на диван. – Иногда нужная мне информация хранится только в голове у объекта и нигде больше. Одни легко делятся ей за деньги. Другие – в обмен на важные для них сведения. К третьим достаточно применить насилие, и они раскалываются как орешки. Но есть и такие, кому не нужны ни деньги, ни сведения, и они лучше умрут, чем что-нибудь расскажут. Тогда приходится немного поиграть по их правилам. Мейсон-сан – один из таких людей. За ночь я узнал все, что хотел. И это не значит, что я всегда пользуюсь таким методом. Было пару раз по крайней необходимости. Все.   
\- Но как же принципы…  
\- Вспомни, кому ты говоришь о принципах, – рассмеялся блоха. – Я достану то, что мне надо  _любой_  ценой, - в его глазах я заметил какой-то сумасшедший блеск.  
\- Ты псих, - я покачал головой. Надо сказать, мне стало немного лучше, хоть осадок и остался. Пару раз при острой необходимости можно простить. Наверное.  
\- А сам-то? - Весело спросил информатор. – Кто вчера цирк устроил? Смотрю я, значит, утренний выпуск новостей, а там… Подожди-ка! Так вот почему ты так разбушевался? А я гадал целый день, - Орихара опять начал дико хохотать. – Вааа, Шизу-чан ревнует? Как это миииило…  
\- Заткнись! – Я треснул кулаком по журнальному столику, стоящему рядом с диваном, отчего он развалился. – Я просто терпеть не могу шлюх! Я думал, ты такой! Это позор, потеря всякой нравственности…  
\- Да-да, а сам ими пользовался не раз, - Орихара ехидно захихикал, разваливаясь на диване. – Каждый вправе делать со своей душой и телом все, что хочет. Плевать, что думают другие. Плевать, что говорят. Плевать, как они на тебя смотрят. Большинство просто завидует, что ты сам себе хозяин, что тебя ничего не сдерживает при принятии решений и что ты свободен от предрассудков общества. Именно это - ты можешь быть свободным, когда другие – нет. Потому что одному важно, что подумают о нем друзья. Другому – коллеги по работе. Третьему – как отреагирует его семья. Четвертому – что скажет о нем любой случайный прохожий. Они все рабы чужого мнения, - информатор замолчал, насмешливо глядя на меня. – Кстати, красивый был столик. Жалко, что сломал.  
\- А мне плевать, что тебе жалко. Я свободен от твоего мнения.  
Блоха усмехнулся:  
\- Дурак, Шизу-чан. По поводу вчерашнего можешь уже не волноваться. Просто поблагодари меня.  
\- Это еще за что? Ты во всем виноват! Повел себя как шлюха…  
Внезапно Орихара слетел с дивана, поднял нож и оказался рядом со мной, прижимая лезвие мне к горлу.  
\- Я не люблю, когда меня так грубо оскорбляют, запомни это, - прошептал мне на ухо блоха. Я невольно дернулся и тут же почувствовал, как лезвие царапает кожу. - Не надо было подслушивать. И научись уже контролировать свою силу, - Орихара убрал нож и опять сел на диван. – Суда не будет. Я со всеми договорился и все оплатил.  
\- Что? – Тупо переспросил я.  
\- Я заплатил за покореженные машины и отвалил немалую сумму Шимидзе-сан в качестве моральной компенсации.  
\- Почему? Мне ничего от тебя не надо!  
\- Потому что у тебя сроду нет таких денег, Шизу-чан. Считай это моим подарком.  
\- Что тебе нужно взамен? Ты же ничего не делаешь просто так.  
\- Боги, ты обо мне такого плохого мнения, - засмеялся Орихара.  
«Он слишком много смеется», - раздраженно промелькнуло в мозгу - «Бесит!».  
\- Вся эта волокита не нужна ни тебе, ни мне. Скоро будет война, скоро свершится твоя месть, я предлагаю все твои усилия сосредоточить на этом, а не заморачиваться по поводу того, где взять деньги.  
Подумав, я согласился. В конце концов, это случилось из-за него, чтобы он там не говорил про подслушивать. К тому же, он был прав, нужно было разбираться с дуллахан.   
\- Ладно, блоха, но если это какая-то подстава, то тебе сильно не повезет.  
\- Боюсь-боюсь. Не парься ты так, все честно, - ухмыльнулся Орихара. – Кстати, что с твоим телефоном?  
Черт! Я совсем забыл про отключенный мобильник. Как только я достал аппарат и включил его, посыпались смски, сообщающие о том, что один раз мне звонил Том, два раза блоха и двадцать пять раз Шинра. Надо перезвонить и успокоить этого придурка.   
\- Позвони Кишитани, - лениво протянул блоха, словно читая мои мысли. – Он мне звонил, спрашивал, что с тобой случилось.   
Я набрал Шинру. Друг поднял трубку сразу после первого гудка.  
\- Шизуо? Ну, слава Богу! С тобой все в порядке? – Взволновано спросил доктор.  
\- Все хорошо.  
\- Я так волновался! Зачем ты отключил телефон? Что вчера произошло? Что тебя так разозлило? – Затараторил друг.  
Я закатил глаза. Шинра как мамочка, ей богу.  
\- Не хотел ни с кем говорить вчера, а потом забыл про него. Да ничего серьезного, пустяки.  
\- Пустяки? Хочешь сказать из-за пустяков ты так разошелся?  
\- Настроение было плохое. Один мудак на машине обрызгал меня, испортил костюм, подаренный Каской. А у меня их мало уже осталось, вот я и вспылил.  
Орихара прыснул:  
\- Шизу-чан, мог бы чего поубедительнее придумать, Кишитани не такой дурак.  
Я бросил на блоху злобный взгляд.  
\- Ладно, не хочешь говорить правду, не надо, - немного обиженно сказал друг. – Ты уже думал насчет денег? У меня есть немного сбережений, я помогу тебе.  
\- Спасибо не надо. Проблема уже решена.  
\- Вот как? Но где ты взял такую сумму? – Настороженно спросил Шинра.  
\- Ограбил банк, - невозмутимо ответил я. Подобная забота начинала действовать мне на нервы. Я не маленький ребенок в конце концов!  
\- Шизуо… - ахнул друг.  
\- О Господи! – Раздраженно воскликнул я. – Орихара все оплатил.  
Блоха самодовольно ухмыльнулся, чем повысил уровень моей злости.  
\- Изая?  
\- Ты знаешь другого Орихару?  
\- Вот видишь, Шизуо! Он помог тебе, а ты его так не любишь!  
\- Шинра…заткнись. Просто заткнись.  
Он сделал это не из-за добрых побуждений, а затем, чтобы моя голова была занята одним лишь дуллаханом, что тоже в его интересах.  
Только я попрощался с другом, как блоха вскочил на ноги и приказал:  
\- Шизу-чан, собирайся.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ты думаешь, я чай к тебе пить пришел? И так уже заболтались, пора за дело.  
\- Я бы тебе и не дал чая, - машинально огрызнулся я. – Какое дело?  
\- Один человек утверждает, что может рассказать нечто важное про Сонохару-сан. Но он заломил такую сумму денег за информацию, которую я за всю свою жизнь не заработал. Ты поможешь мне выбить ее из него бесплатно. Это же тебе по нраву.  
\- Я не люблю насилие, - отрезал я. – И какая разница, что там с этой девчонкой?  
\- Твоя проблема в том, Шизу-чан, что ты недооцениваешь Анри-чан, - информатор щелкнул пальцами у меня перед носом. - Она важная фигура.   
\- Да что с ней такое? – Бурчал я, собираясь.  
\- Надеюсь, сегодня мы это узнаем.


	11. Сайка

\- Эй, Шизу-чан, не тормози! – Блоха, вприпрыжку скакавший впереди, обернулся.  
Я неторопливо шел по вечернему Токио с сигаретой в зубах. На улицах было много людей. В этом городе всегда много людей. Вечер, ночь, утро, день, без разницы. Этот город никогда не спит. Я не люблю всю эту суету. Я люблю одиночество, но я не могу жить один, вот такой парадокс. Даже монстру нужны близкие люди.   
Я подумал о брате. Мысли о нем уже не причиняли острую боль. Она стала глухой, ноющей, такой, что к ней можно привыкнуть настолько, что потом уже не будешь обращать внимания. Но я понял, что именно такая боль остается с тобой навсегда.   
\- Шииизу-чан, ты долго мух ловить еще будешь? – Насмешливо спросил Орихара.  
\- А? – Я встрепенулся и обнаружил себя стоящим на перекрестке, где мне уже давно горел зеленый.  
\- О чем задумался? – Поинтересовался информатор, переходя дорогу.  
\- Ни о чем.  
Орихара усмехнулся, но промолчал.  
Минут через десять мы зашли в какой-то неблагополучный район, где однообразные одноэтажные бараки стояли неаккуратными рядами, а люди в лохмотьях сидели прямо на грязном асфальте. Иногда до нас доносился писк крыс.  
\- Теперь я понимаю, почему Кацура запросил такую цену, - со смешком сказал информатор.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что обыкновенный нищий действительно может рассказать что-то важное о Сонохаре? – Саркастически спросил я, морща нос от неприятного запаха.  
\- Шизу-чан, информация – это не шедевры великих художников эпохи Возрождения, ей могут владеть самые разные люди, не зависимо от их половой и расовой принадлежности, возраста, социального статуса и положения, религиозных взглядов и сексуальной ориентации, - тоном профессора ответил Орихара.  
Я фыркнул.  
\- Да он бы за еду все рассказал, зачем тебе я?   
\- Ты думаешь, я не рассмотрел все другие возможные варианты перед тем, как позвать тебя? Он слишком упрям, - блоха недовольно цокнул. – Деньги ему подавай.   
\- Я думал, ты настолько богат, - без задней мысли сказал я.  
\- Представь, на моих кредитных картах есть лимит. А после того, как я заплатил за твою ревность…  
\- Это была не ревность! – Рявкнул я, притягивая блоху к себе за капюшон его идиотской куртки. – Тебя ясно?!  
\- Шизу-чан, я в отличие от тебя не болван, - Орихара ядовито улыбнулся.  
\- Тебе так нравится бесить меня? – Прорычал я, встряхивая кровососа.  
\- Очень, - прошептал информатор мне прямо в ухо, опаляя кожу дыханием.  
Я почувствовал, как по коже пронесся табун мурашек и, испуганный такой реакцией тела, отшвырнул блоху от себя.  
\- Ай! – Орихара ударился об стенку дома, но удержался на ногах. – Шизу-чан, тебе никогда не говорили, что швыряться людьми нехорошо?  
\- А что ты сам не можешь разобраться с нищим? – Проигнорировав его вопрос, я вернулся к теме «Какого хрена я сейчас здесь, а не в уютной квартире?». – Порезал бы его пару раз своим ножичком, он бы и раскололся.   
\- Шизу-чан, - информатор закатил глаза. – Если бы все было так просто. Этот Кацура что-то вроде главного в этом районе. Другие бедняки уважают его и подчиняются ему.  
\- А я думал тут каждый сам за себя…  
\- Так что, боюсь, сначала тебе придется иметь дело с его подчиненными. Ну, для тебя с твоей силой это не проблема. Раскидаешь всех и все. Вот поэтому я бы не справился один.  
\- И ты мне говоришь это только сейчас?! – Возмутился я.  
\- Я умею выбрать нужный момент, - ухмыльнулся Орихара.  
\- Тупая блоха!  
Я сплюнул. Конечно, мне много раз приходилось отправлять в нокауты группы людей, особенно, если они стояли передо мной, вооруженные палками, дубинками и кастетами, и пытались убить. Но кто сказал, что я люблю это дело? Ненавижу насилие! Ненавижу гребаного кровосса! Ненавижу это место! Бесит-бесит-бесит!!  
\- Он сидит здесь, - объявил блоха, останавливаясь перед большим, но таким же грязным и обшарпанным домом, как и все в этом гнилом районе.  
Мы зашли в помещение, и в нос тут же ударил мерзкий запах немытого человеческого тела и экскрементов. Пройдя немного вперед, я огляделся. Здесь был один большой зал. В нем царил полумрак, так как на потолке болталась всего пара-тройка тусклых ламп. Около стен было много нищих: мужчины и женщины, молодого и среднего возраста. Одни жевали какие-то отбросы, другие спали или притворялись, что спали, третьи неподвижно сидели, стеклянными глазами уставившись в пустоту. На нас никто не обращал ни малейшего внимания. На полу валялись пустые бутылки из-под водки, использованные шприцы, пакеты с подозрительным содержимым, разный мусор. Внезапно я понял, кто все эти люди. Я отметил, что детей и стариков тут не было. До старческого возраста здесь просто не доживают. А дети не рождаются живыми. Но где же Кацура?  
\- Там впереди, на возвышении, - шепнул блоха, направляясь в другой конец зала и натягивая на лицо привычную для него ухмылку.  
На возвышении сидел человек неопределенного возраста, в лохмотьях, которые, однако, выглядели приличней, чем у других нищих. Увидев Орихару, он оскалился, обнажая гнилые зубы. Зрелище не из приятных.  
\- Добрый вечер, Кацура-сан. Извините за опоздание, - поздоровался информатор.  
\- Давай деньги! – Сразу же потребовал Кацура наглым тоном.  
\- Ишь, какой прыткий, - медленно произнес я. Один вид этого мужика вызывал во мне отвращение.  
\- А это еще кто? – Крысиные глазки этого урода впились в меня.  
\- Не обращайте внимания, - пропел Орихара. – Скажите, Кацура-сан, вы правда знаете секрет Сонохары-сан?  
\- Конечно, знаю, - заверил нищий. – Видел собственными глазами, - добавил он, надуваясь от самодовольства.  
\- Мы вас внимательно слушаем, - улыбнулся блоха.  
\- Сначала деньги! Сумму я называл.  
\- Извините, но столько заплатить я не могу.  
\- Нет денег – ничего не скажу! – Повышенным тоном заявил Кацура.  
\- Как же ты бесишь, - сквозь зубы процедил я.  
\- Я могу вам заплатить одну десятую, - предложил информатор. – В вашем положении вы должны радоваться и этому.  
\- Вы не понимаете, с кем связались! – Угрожающе ответил нищий.   
\- А, по-моему, это ты не понимаешь, - сказал я, разминая пальцы.   
\- А ты, блондинчик, вообще заткнись! – Рявкнул Кацура.  
\- Что?! Это ты мне?! – Взревел я, нависая над мужиком и готовясь размазать его по стенке.  
\- А вот это ты зря, - довольно пропел Орихара.  
Как этот нищий смеет ТАК разговаривать со мной? Его разве не учили, что при разговоре с монстром, надо взвешивать каждое слово? Адреналин побежал по венам, ярость привычно заполнила каждую клетку, придавая мне нечеловеческую силу.  
\- Тебе-тебе, - подтвердил Кацура и свистнул. – Сейчас вы пожалеете, что пришли сюда!  
По его свистку все нищие вскочили на ноги и двинулись на нас, держа в руках, кто бейсбольные биты, кто металлические трубки, кто просто толстые палки, а кто и вовсе без всего.  
\- Все как я говорил, - блоха удовлетворенно хмыкнул.  
\- Вы все идиоты, - прокричал я, сжимая руки в кулаки. – Раз не знаете Хейваджиму Шизуо и то, что с ним лучше не связываться!  
Толпа накинулась на меня. Битва началась. Но можно ли назвать это битвой, раз существует только один возможный победитель?  
Стоял жуткий шум. То и дело слышался хруст ломающихся костей, крики, вопли, полные ужаса, стоны, мольбы о пощаде, звуки ударов. Я расшвыривал людей, точно они были пушинками. Мое тело ликовало – можно было абсолютно не сдерживаться, вымещая на этих жалких людях всю свою злобу, боль, отчаянье. Впервые я не задумывался о том, что могу убить. Какая разница? Этих людей все равно никогда не станут искать. Они давно потеряны для этого мира. Все они обычные алкаши и наркоманы. Рано или поздно подобный образ жизни сам убьет их. Я слабо верю в жертву обстоятельств. Каждый человек сам выбирает себе дорогу. Тот, кто постоянное жалуется, что все идет против него – просто слабовольный паразит, не способный взять себя в руки и заняться своей жизнью. Бог дал им все. У них нет этой страшной силы, они могут жить счастливо, но они все равно стонут и жалуются на горе-судьбу. Я презираю таких людей. Потому что выход есть всегда. Всегда есть возможности. Не нравится что-то – меняй, а не ной!   
Через несколько минут все было кончено. Пол стал скользким от крови. Я сам весь пропитался этой отвратительной грязной жидкостью. Тяжело дыша, я стоял посреди зала, а вокруг меня раздавались стоны боли. Они были музыкой для моих ушей.   
\- Шизу-чан, ты был великолепен, - восхищенно зааплодировал Орихара, а я вдруг понял, что мне нравится слышать это от блохи. Возможно потому, что эти слова были сказаны на удивление искренно, без тени сарказма или ехидства, что так несвойственно информатору.   
Я повернулся к Кацуре. В его расширенных глазах плескался неподдельный ужас, его всего трясло.  
\- К-кто в-вы? – Пролепетал он.  
\- Монстр, - осклабившись, ответил я и впечатал кулак ему в лицо. Немного пролетев, он мешком рухнул на пол.  
\- Шизу-чан, осторожно, не убей его, он нам нужен, - напомнил Орихара.  
Но я и не собирался его убивать, так, ответить за его грубость и неуважение. После драки, в которой я мог позволить себе просто быть тем, кто я есть, я чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, что готов был танцевать. Может быть, даже с блохой. Это было впервые. Обычно приходило совершенное опустошение. Но только не сегодня.  
\- П-п-пожалуйста, я все расскажу, - шептал Кацура, отползая от меня и умоляюще глядя на Орихару. – Только пусть он меня не трогает!  
\- Валяй, да побыстрее, - кивнул информатор.  
\- Раньше, когда у меня была нормальная жизнь, я очень сильно увлекся одной легендой, - начал Кацура. – Эта легенда гласила, что давным-давно жила одна девушка, которая однажды безумно влюбилась в красивого молодого человека. Но он даже не смотрел в ее сторону, его сердце навеки принадлежало другой. Узнав об этом, девушка сильно рассердилась и решила, во что бы то ни стало, завладеть молодым человеком. Это было ей под силу – она была ведьмой. Она сварила мощное приворотное зелье, которое полностью подчинило разум того парня. Он бросил свою девушку и пришел к ведьме, а его настоящая возлюбленная не смогла вынести их расставания и утопилась. Тогда боги решили наказать ведьму: они навсегда отобрали у нее способность любить. Парень, чей разум был по-прежнему во власти зелья, не мог не заметить произошедших с нею перемен. От осознания того, что девушка больше не любит его, он начал чахнуть, словно какое растение. Ведьма видела его муки и решила, что так продолжаться не может. Она взяла обычную катану и наслала на нее страшное проклятие. Она назвала катану Сайкой и сказала, что раз она теперь не может любить, Сайка будет делать это вместо нее. Она спрятала катану в своем теле. Но катане было мало ее собственной любви, она хотела, чтобы все люди на земле полюбили ее молодого человека. Сайка оказалась такой сильной, что стала захватывать разум ведьмы и резать всех, кто попадался ей на пути. Так она делала детей, оставляя в людях частичку себя. И эти люди лишались собственной воли, они были подчинены матери, Сайке, которая заставляла их любить того парня. Но, однажды, что-то пошло не так, и дети вышли из-под контроля. Один из них зарезал возлюбленного ведьмы. Когда ведьма вернулась в свой разум и осознала произошедшее, она поняла, что за жуткое оружие она создала. Пока Сайка вновь не завладела ее разумом, она убила себя. Дети Сайки тоже погибли, но, говорят, что сам проклятый клинок остался. Я долгое время был поглощен поисками, но они были безрезультатны. Потом я запил от отчаянья и оказался здесь. Но не так давно случилось чудо: я увидел ее, Сайку! Она была у той девчонки, Сонохары! Это я потом уже узнал, что она Сонохара! Не знаю, как она у нее оказалась, но это была точно она! Она вытащила ее из руки! Ее глаза горели красным огнем! На нее напали хулиганы, и она достала Сайку! Одного этого зрелища было достаточно, чтобы напугать их! Они убежали! А я прятался в тени и все видел! – Сбивчиво рассказывал Кацура, иногда срываясь на восторженный крик. Дрожь, лихорадочный блеск в глазах и капли пота на лице выдавали его волнение.   
\- И что вы сделали, когда нашли то, что искали? – Тихо спросил Орихара.  
\- Я… ничего не сделал, - глаза мужчины потухли. – Я уже не тот, кем был раньше. Я…отказался от своей мечты. Я просто ушел, - по лицу Кацуры вдруг потекли слезы, и на какое-то мгновение мне даже стало жаль его.  
\- А зачем вы вообще хотели получить Сайку? – Поинтересовался я.  
\- С помощью нее я мог подчинить себе других людей и жить припеваючи, заставляя их работать на себя, - просто ответил Кацура.  
Моя жалость немедленно улетучилась. Мне снова стало противно смотреть на этого человека, который хочет, чтобы все делали за него, а он сам при этом палец о палец не ударит! Подлое ничтожество!   
\- Интересно, есть ли у Сайки сейчас дети и откуда она у Сонохары-сан? - Задумчиво протянул Орихара. – Ну, ничего, это мы узнаем. Лучше скажите, у вас еще кто-нибудь недавно спрашивал про Сайку?  
\- Да, был один парень. Кажется, актер какой-то знаменитый… Да… помнится, я ему тогда все бесплатно рассказал, вот оплошал…  
\- Что?! Каска был здесь? – Шокировано спросил я.  
\- Да, кажется, так его звали.  
\- И что вы ему сказали?  
\- То же, что и вам сейчас. Жаль только, денег с него взять не додумался…  
Я ничего не понимал. Зачем Каске-то это понадобилось?  
Орихара потянул меня к выходу, как вдруг Кацура окрикнул нас.  
\- Подождите! Есть кое-что еще, что я сказал ему.  
\- Да?  
\- Сайка способна разрезать душу.  
\- Что? – Орихара замер.  
\- То есть как это, душу? – Не понял я.  
\- С помощью Сайки можно убить душу человека, которая считается бессмертной. Я узнал это, когда собирал про нее информацию.   
\- А вот это уже лучше, - информатор покачал головой и улыбнулся своим мыслям. – Спасибо, Кацура-сан. Всего хорошего.  
  
***  
  
Оказавшись на улице, мы поспешили прочь из этого ужасного района. Дойдя до Икебукуро, Орихара потянул меня в парк, где мы сели на лавку.   
\- Вот видишь, какая важная фигура эта Анри-чан! – Воскликнул блоха. – Моя интуиция меня не подводит.  
\- Все равно не понимаю, что в ней важного, - буркнул я. – Ну, Сайка она, и хрен с ней. Нам-то какая разница? Единственное, мне непонятно, зачем она Каске нужна была.  
\- Шизу-чан, вот скажи мне, каким местом ты слушаешь? – Недовольство блохи было почти осязаемо. – Это риторический вопрос, можешь не отвечать. Ты слышал, что сказал Кацура? Сайка может разрезать душу, душу, Шизу-чан!  
\- И что с того? – Флегматично спросил я, закуривая.  
\- Глупый Шизу-чан, ты когда-нибудь думал о том, как будешь мстить, как будешь убивать бессмертного дуллахана?  
Я уставился на блоху.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать… А зачем Каска тогда…  
В голове все путалось, ничего не хотело раскладываться по полочкам.  
\- Возможно, по той же самой причине.  
\- Бред полный! Каске зачем убивать дуллахана? Или, может, он узнал, что дуллахан хочет убить его и решил опередить?   
\- Не знаю, - блоха покачал головой. – Зачем дуллахану нужен был твой Каска?   
Я промолчал. Чем дальше, тем только все запутаннее становится.  
\- Мы должны навестить Сонохару, - сказал информатор.  
\- Нам, значит, нужна Сайка?  
\- Тебе нужна.


	12. Анри-чан

Я был готов тут же отправиться к девчонке, но Орихара напомнил, что вообще-то идет уже двенадцатый час ночи, и заходить к девушкам в такое время просто неприлично. Причем в его словах был явно какой-то пошлый подтекст.  
\- Встретимся завтра на этом месте в два, - сказал блоха, поднимаясь на ноги. – Сонохара-сан как раз живет недалеко отсюда. А теперь я вынужден тебя оставить. Пока! – Орихара махнул рукой и ускакал.  
Я решил еще немного посидеть. Спать все равно не хотелось, а дома и заняться-то было нечем. Затягиваясь очередной сигаретой, я задумался о том, что мы узнали сегодня.   
Раньше я бы ни за что на свете не поверил в существование Сайки. Сначала, я не верил и в дуллахана. Но обстоятельства изменились. Несмотря на то, что я до сих пор не видел помощницу смерти своими глазами, я знал, что она существует. Не знаю, откуда взялось это чувство уверенности, может, заразился полоумием от блохи, но теперь у меня не было ни капли сомнения. А если существует дуллахан, значит, есть и Сайка. Но вот только что она делает у подростка? Страшный проклятый клинок, способный резать души…  
Если честно, я до сегодняшнего дня как-то не задумывался о том, как я буду убивать дуллахана. Но у меня ни на секунду не возникало сомнений, что я справлюсь. Я же все-таки монстр. Но если ее тело бессмертно, то блоха прав: мне нужна Сайка, чтобы убить ее душу.   
Я отомщу за тебя, Каска, слышишь? Только скажи, зачем ты собирал информацию о Сайке? Что такого ты узнал? Почему помощница смерти убила тебя? Вопросы-вопросы-вопросы… И ни одного ответа. Даже Орихара Изая, всезнающий информатор, и тот разводит руками.   
Я тяжело вздохнул. Становится холодно. Надо идти домой.  
Уже дома, лежа в теплой кровати и чувствуя, как все тело приятно ломит, я вспомнил сегодняшнею драку, это пьянящее чувство счастья, животный восторг, что, наконец-то, ты можешь быть тем, кто ты есть.   
Я не понимаю, почему люди все время притворяются и выдают себя за других. Все как один носят маски, стараясь выглядеть лучше, хуже, просто по-другому. Почему они не могут быть собой? Это лучшее чувство на земле.  
Помнится, как-то блоха говорил о свободе. Я, конечно, плохо его слушал, но понял, что люди безумно боятся, что их осудят. Наверное, поэтому они прячут настоящих себя и подкидывают другим подделки.   
Из меня хреновый философ, но одно я знаю точно: чтобы не потерять себя среди всей этой лжи и фальши, нужно всегда быть собой. Но у кого хватает на это смелости? Интересно, хватило бы у меня, если бы я был обычным человеком, и мне не приходилось бы сдерживаться на благо другим?   
Я не знаю.  
На часах час тридцать. Пора спать.  
  
***  
  
Утром я понял, что вчера забыл купить молоко, что сразу же испортило настроение. Пришлось идти в ближайший магазин, поэтому позавтракать мне удалось только в двенадцать дня.  
Остальное время до встречи с Орихарой я потратил на просмотр разного бреда по телевизору.   
Ровно в два я сидел в парке на той самой скамейке и курил. Блохи еще не было.   
Время от времени я раздраженно бросал взгляд на часы: пять минут, десять, пятнадцать, двадцать… Он что, кинуть меня решил?! Я уже было хотел звонить этому уродцу, как вдруг глаза мне закрыли чьи-то руки. Впрочем, не было сомнений, кому они могли принадлежать.  
\- Блоха, - угрожающе начал я, тряся головой. – Тебя пунктуальности не учили? Да убери ты свои лапы! – Рассердился я.  
\- И тебе добрый день, Шизу-чан, - жизнерадостно сказал Орихара, хватая меня за волосы. – Ну, проспал.  
\- Отцепись!  
\- Оя, Шизу-чан всегда такой сердитый и грубый, - информатор покачал головой, обходя меня и садясь рядом. – Кстати, у тебя корни отросли. Выглядит ужасно. Да и вообще волосы очень жесткие. Конечно, столько краситься… - блоха театрально вздохнул.   
\- Блять, чего ты доебался до моих волос? – Вспылил я.  
\- Мне скучно, - информатор пожал плечами, щурясь от яркого солнца.  
\- Изая!!!  
\- Так ты все-таки помнишь, как меня зовут, - Орихара изобразил удивление.  
\- Забудешь такое странное имечко, - пробурчал я, поправляя очки.  
\- Просто ты меня так редко называешь по имени, вот я и подумал.  
Я бросил на него недовольный взгляд. Он что, жалуется? Но увидев его мерзкую ухмылочку, я понял, что просто издевается.  
\- Как можно было проспать к двум часам? – Я решил сменить тему.  
\- Я работал всю ночь, - пояснил блоха, широко зевая.  
\- Чем? – Не удержался я.   
\- Головой, - его глаза зло сверкнули, голос стал прохладнее. – Хотя такому болвану как ты, это, наверное, трудно понять.  
Интересно, почему блоха спокойно относится ко всем оскорблениям, которые я когда-либо отпускал в его адрес, но любой намек на то, что он - шлюха, вызывает в нем такую злость? С другой стороны, какое мне дело? Я абсолютно не хочу знать, с чем это связано, и какие скелеты спрятаны у него в шкафу.   
Но все-таки... Последнее время я все чаще невольно задумываюсь над тем, где он учился, есть ли у него семья, как он решил стать информатором, какие у него слабости, чего он боится и почему, черт возьми, он так хочет попасть в Вальгаллу? Он ведь тоже человек, в конце концов! По крайней мере, это просто нечестно: он знает все обо мне, а я о нем практически ничего, не считая общих вещей.   
Эта приклеившаяся к нему ухмылка, она ведь ненастоящая? Странно, что такой человек как Орихара не может быть самим собой.  
Я улыбнулся своим мыслям, стараясь не засмеяться в голос. Господи, да что я несу?! Это же Орихара, он просто псих.   
\- Чего ты лыбишься? – Грубо спросил иформатор, выводя меня из раздумий. – Пошли к Сонохаре.  
Всю дорогу мы шли молча. Один раз блохе кто-то позвонил. Разговор велся на непонятном мне языке, вероятно, на русском. Кажется, похожие слова иногда говорил Саймон, зазывала в суши-баре.   
«…у меня бабушка русская» - вспомнил я вдруг недавно подслушанный разговор. Вот откуда он знает язык.  
Квартира Сонохары находилась в небольшом двухэтажном доме. На полпути к подъезду Орихара резко остановился, так, что я чуть не налетел на него.  
\- Шизу-чан, у Сонохары-сан пять лет назад погибли родители, - повернувшись ко мне, сказал блоха. – Так что, смотри, ничего не ляпни.  
Я кивнул.  
\- А сколько ей лет?  
\- Шестнадцать.  
\- Она теперь одна живет?  
\- Да.  
Когда блоха нажал на кнопку звонка, около минуты ничего не происходило. Только я хотел сказать, что Сонохары, видимо, нет дома, как дверь приоткрылась настолько широко, насколько это позволяла цепочка.   
\- Кто вы? – Испуганно спросила девушка. Короткая стрижка, очки, большая грудь – именно ее я видел тогда в парке.  
\- Привет, меня зовут Орихара Изая, это, - блоха ткнул в меня пальцем. – Хейваджима Шизуо. Нам нужно с тобой поговорить.  
\- Но…  
\- Не волнуйся, мы не сделаем тебе ничего плохого, - информатор улыбнулся милой до тошноты улыбкой, явно строя из себя ангела.  
Немного поколебавшись, Сонохара открыла дверь.  
\- Спасибо.  
Мы зашли в квартиру.  
\- Э…может…вы хотите чаю? – Робко поинтересовался девушка, опуская голову.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - поспешно ответил я. – Мы пришли по делу.  
\- Шизу-чан в кои-то веки прав, - тут же съехидничал блоха, за что получил тычок под ребра. – Ай!  
Пройдя в гостиную, мы с Орихарой сели на диван, а Сонохара устроилась напротив на футоне.   
\- Анри-чан, - начал информатор. - По нашим сведениям, ты – не совсем обычная школьница. Я прав?  
\- Я не понимаю, - пролепетала девушка, смотря в пол.   
\- Я объясню, - снисходительно ответил Орихара. – Ты – хранительница проклятого клинка Сайки.  
Сонохара вздрогнула, ее глаза широко распахнулись.  
\- Я…нет…  
\- Анри-чан, своим поведением ты уже все сказала. Отпираться бессмысленно. Ты – Сайка, - обвиняющим тоном сказал информатор.  
\- Что вам нужно? – Прошептала девушка, бледнея.   
\- Скажи, Анри-чан, как так получилось? Откуда проклятый клинок оказался у тебя? Будь умницей, отвечай на наши вопросы, тогда мы тебя не тронем, - с нажимом добавил блоха.  
\- Это случилось пять лет назад, - дрожащим голосом ответила Сонохара. – Сайка была у моей мамы, и она…убила ею папу, а потом зарезала сама себя. И тогда…тогда я взяла Сайку себе.  
\- Что за бред? – Возмутился я.  
\- Шизу-чан, - недовольно одернул меня Орихара. – Как Сайка оказалась у твоей мамы?  
\- Я не знаю, - девушка покачала головой.  
\- Странно, - задумчиво протянул информатор. – А зачем тебе Сайка?   
\- Я паразитирую на ней.  
\- То есть? – Не понял я.  
\- Я не могу любить, а Сайка может. Сайка сильная. На нее можно положиться, - пояснила Сонохара.  
\- Разве она не овладевает твоим разумом, как она овладела разумом твоей матери? – Поинтересовался Орихара, глаза которого горели от какого-то неясного мне восторга.  
\- Нет. Я постоянно слышу в себе голос Сайки, но она не может взять надо мной верх.  
\- Почему? – Встрял я.  
\- Я не знаю, - девушка опять покачала головой.  
\- Как интересно! – Воскликнул блоха. – Как жаль, что у меня уже нет времени изучить этот феномен.  
Сонохара неуверенно улыбнулась.  
\- Анри-чан, сейчас у Сайки есть дети?  
\- Нет.  
\- Вот как? – Вкрадчиво спросил Орихара. – С помощью этой катаны ты бы могла создать свою собственную армию.  
\- Но мне не нужна армия, - испуганным голосом ответила девушка.  
\- Конечно, она тебе не нужна, - согласился информатор.   
Я неодобрительно посмотрел на него. Поди уже строит планы, как можно использовать Сонохару.  
\- Ты очень мудрый хранитель, Сонохара-сан. Пока Сайка у тебя, люди будут в безопасности.  
Девушка покраснела.  
\- Покажи.  
\- Простите?  
\- Покажи нам Сайку, - повторил информатор. – Я хочу посмотреть.  
\- Но…  
\- Пожалуйста, - голос блохи был таким приторным, что хотелось блевать.  
Девушка поднялась с футона и выпрямилась, глядя прямо на нас. Вдруг ее глаза загорелись красным огнем, и Сонохара начала вытягивать катану прямо из ладони левой руки. Не было ни крови, никаких следов раны, ничего. Через несколько секунд девушка уже держала катану в руке.  
Она была очаровательна. Темно-красная ручка, острое серебряное лезвие. От нее словно исходил какой-то свет, хотя ярче в комнате не стало. Блоха вскочил с дивана и подошел к Сайке почти вплотную, рассматривая ее с неподдельным восхищением.   
Я был поражен не меньше. Такого я никогда еще не видел. Прекрасна.  
\- Она совершенна, - прошептал Орихара, протягивая руку, явно желая дотронуться, но Сонохара отступила назад и спрятала Сайку обратно.  
\- Анри-чан, - через несколько минут проговорил блоха. – Ты должна будешь дать нам Сайку на один вечер.  
\- Что? – Девушка была явно шокирована.  
\- Я не могу сказать, зачем, но она нам очень нужна. Всего лишь на один вечер.   
\- Я не могу… - запротестовала Сонохара.  
\- Пожалуйста, - опять этот ужасный голос!   
\- Вы не первые, кто просит у меня Сайку, - вдруг сказала она.  
\- Что?   
\- Чуть больше месяца назад ко мне приходил человек, представившийся Каской…  
\- Каска заходил сюда? – Закричал я, отчего девушка вздрогнула, а Орихара поморщился.  
\- Шизу-чан, не ори. Если Каска искал информацию о Сайке и знал, у кого она, то логично предположить, что он приходил к Анри-чан. Но Шизу-чан и логика…  
\- Он не сказал, зачем она ему? – Быстро спросил я, чувствуя, как сердце бешено стучит в груди.  
\- Нет…  
Черт! Каска, что же ты хотел?  
\- Чем дальше, тем все интереснее, - развеселился блоха. – Как же весело!  
\- Весело?! – Зарычал я, - Если ты забыл, моего брата нет в живых!  
Я бы кинулся на него, если бы Сонохара не воскликнула:  
\- Так это был ваш брат?  
\- Да. Что ты ему ответила на его просьбу?  
\- Ничего… Он сказал, что даст мне сутки на раздумья и что придет завтра за ответом. Но он не пришел…  
\- Было слишком поздно, - я закрыл лицо руками. – Уже было поздно…  
\- Хейваджима-сан, вы хотите отомстить за брата? – Внезапно спросила девушка.  
\- Да… - я изумленно на нее посмотрел.  
\- А ты умная, - оценил Орихара.  
\- Я дам вам Сайку. Пока катана будет в чехле, она не сможет завладеть вашим разумом, но как только вы возьмете ее в руки, она может попытаться сделать это, - предупредила Сонохара.  
\- Спасибо, - искренно поблагодарил я.  
  
***  
  
\- Что теперь? – Спросил я у блохи, когда мы вышли на улицу. – Как мы узнаем, что хотел Каска?  
\- Я думаю, это знает только дуллахан. Спрашивать будешь у нее. Тем более, остается подождать совсем немного. Теперь я располагаю всей информацией. Правда, сначала надо организовать мелкие стычки между группировками, которые позже приведут к войне, - ответил Орихара, доставая телефон. – Ты можешь пока отдыхать. Мы выходим на финишную прямую, - информатор хмыкнул и стал набирать кому-то сообщение. - Не забывай смотреть новости.  
Я кивнул и направился в сторону дома.  
\- И еще, Шизу-чан…  
\- Да?  
\- Покрась, наконец, корни.


	13. Отдохнем?

«Сегодня ночью в Восточном Икебукуро произошло столкновение двух группировок. По предварительным данным Желтые платки напали на членов Синих квадратов. Участники Синих квадратов доставлены в больницу в тяжелом состоянии. Желтые платки скрылись. Что послужило причиной нападения не известно».  
  
«Сегодня в одиннадцать часов вечера в одном из переулков, недалеко от улицы Саншайн 60, якудза из Авакусу-кай напали на компанию людей, называвших себя Долларами. Причина нападения не установлена. Якудза и участникам из Долларов удалось скрыться до приезда патруля, поэтому результат столкновения неизвестен».  
  
«Сегодня в полночь недалеко от центрального парка Икебукуро Доллары напали на небольшую группу подростков, которые принадлежали к группировке Синие квадраты. Подростки доставлены в реанимацию. Задержать виновных не удалось. Причина конфликта не установлена».  
  
«…Сегодня…стычка между Желтыми платками и Долларами…причина…не известна…».  
  
«…Западный Икебукуро…вооруженное столкновение якудза с Синими Квадратами…».  
  
«…Снова конфликт между Синими квадратами и Желтыми платками…».  
  
«…Опять Доллары и Желтые платки…».  
  
«…Кто же такие эти Доллары? Доллары никак не выделяются из толпы, у них нет своего цвета, поэтому их часто называют бесцветными…».  
  
«…Якудза из Авакусу-кай – самая влиятельная мафия в городе…».  
  
«…Каждый участник Желтых платков носит желтую бандану – на шее, голове, сумке, руке…».  
  
«…Всех членов Синих квадратов можно узнать по синим банданам…».  
  
«…Якудза, Доллары, Желтые платки и Синие квадраты…постоянные стычки между группировками…горожан мучает только один вопрос: Что все это значит?...».   
  
Всю неделю СМИ разрывалось. Ни дня не проходило без столкновения группировок. Полиция оказалась бессильной, так как виновники всегда скрывались с места преступления, а свидетелей как назло не находилось. А если они и были, то их показания настолько отличались друг от друга, что не было никакого толку. В Икебукуро нарастала паника. С наступлением темноты люди боялись выходить на улицу. Многие подумывали о переезде в другой район. Власти разводили руками и заявляли, что они делают все возможное, но также объясняли, что они не могут ловить всех, на ком были желтые или синие банданы, так как не было никаких доказательств, что именно этот человек участвовал в беспорядках. К тому же, реальные участники могли снимать указывающие на принадлежность к группировкам банданы, дабы не привлекать внимания. Еще хуже обстояли дела с Долларами и якудза. Доллары, если верить слухам, были самой большой группировкой, и они не имели никаких отличительных знаков. Якудза тоже никак себя не проявляли.   
Мне не хотелось этого признавать, но Орихара был великолепен. В том, что это был Изая, сомнений и быть не могло. Все так мастерски устроить и все предусмотреть… Не каждый сможет.  
Мне было неведомо, за какие ниточки дергал информатор, как он заставлял одних нападать на других, но выходило у него это блестяще.   
В конце недели мне позвонил сильно обеспокоенный Шинра.  
\- Шизуо, ты смотришь новости?  
\- Смотрю, конечно.  
\- Ты не знаешь, что происходит?  
\- Откуда? – Скривил я душой. Не мог же я рассказать ему про план Орихары, Шинра бы пришел в ужас и попытался бы всеми силами заставить меня одуматься. Только вот…дороги назад уже не было. Даже если я и передумаю, то Изая не остановится, ведь никогда еще он не был так близок к цели.  
\- Ну, ты же все-таки с информатором часто общаешься, он-то должен знать, что происходит!  
\- Изая не в курсе, чего они все взбесились, - офигеть, я отмазываю блоху!  
\- Правда что ли? – С подозрением в голосе спросил друг.  
\- Да-да, - закивал я, забыв, что Шинра меня не видит.  
\- Ну, ладно тогда… Сам-то как?  
\- У меня все хорошо.  
\- Поиски продвигаются?  
\- Эм… - я задумался. – Я не знаю, что тебе ответить, - зато честно.  
\- Это как? – Нервно хихикнул друг.  
\- Извини.  
Послышался тяжелый вздох.  
\- Шизуо, что происходит? – Голос Шинры стал серьезным.  
Но я, правда, не знал, что ему ответить. Сказать нет – значит отвечать на кучу вопросов и выслушивать сочувствия. Сказать да – значит придумывать историю о несуществующих похождениях. Не хотелось ни того, ни другого.   
\- Когда-нибудь я все тебе расскажу, обещаю. А пока не могу.  
Еще один вздох.  
\- Хорошо, - обиженно сказал Шинра и отключился.  
Я вышел на балкон курить. Было совестно, что пришлось опять врать единственному другу, поэтому я твердо решил, что когда все закончится, расскажу ему всю правду, и неважно, как он к ней отнесется.  
Затягиваясь, я с тоской подумал, что всевозможные дела по дому уже переделаны, вчера я даже сделал генеральную уборку. И чем сегодня заняться? Вдруг на ум пришли слова блохи: «Покрась, наконец, корни». А ведь он прав, давно пора. Потушив бычок в пепельнице и оставив его там покоиться в куче других окурков, я отправился в парикмахерскую.  
  
***   
  
Вечером я сидел перед телевизором, жевал пиццу и пытался вникнуть в какой-то глупый сериал. Поход в парикмахерскую обошелся практически без инцидентов, не считая того, что я отломал спинку у кресла, в котором сидел, причем совершенно случайно.  
Около восьми зазвонил телефон. Орихара.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Шизу-чан, у тебя есть трусы? – Радостным голосом осведомился блоха.  
\- Чего?!  
\- Плавательные трусы есть?  
\- Ну, есть, - ничего не понимая ответил я.  
\- Вот и отлично! Собирайся, завтра летим на Окинаву. Наш рейс в 10:20. В семь я заеду за тобой, не проспи.   
\- Что?! – Опешил я. – Какая к чертям Окинава? А как же…  
\- И да, все за мой счет.   
\- Подожди…  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Не волнуйся, нужна еще неделя, чтобы дело дошло до войны. Я развел костер, а тлеть он может и без меня. Да и мне вовсе не обязательно находиться непосредственно в Токио, чтобы управлять этими идиотами. Так что можно спокойно устроить себе недельный отпуск. А так как одному мне будет скучно, то ты едешь со мной. Кроме того, нужно обговорить кое-какие детали. Завтра в семь, - Орихара отключился.  
Я недоуменно уставился на телефон. О чем только думает эта блоха?! А если что-то пойдет не так, пока мы будем прохлаждаться на Окинаве? Но с другой стороны… Он наверняка знает, что делает. Ведь это очень важно для самого Изаи. А я как-никак никогда нигде не отдыхал. Так уж сложилось. Когда я был маленьким, родители всегда были заняты на работе. Потом мы собирались съездить куда-нибудь с Каской, но не получилось – съемки. И вот теперь у меня появилась прекрасная возможность. Совершенно бесплатно. Правда, компания, конечно, не самая удачная… А, к черту! Это все равно лучше, чем сидеть дома и придумывать, чем бы заняться.  
Я отправился собираться. Дорожной сумки у меня, разумеется, не было. Зато нашелся старый потрепанный чемодан, который вообще неизвестно откуда взялся. Вот блоха-то ржать будет. Но не бежать же мне сейчас за сумкой. Сойдет.   
Я собрал необходимые туалетные принадлежности, взял пару комплектов формы бармена, с тоской отметив, что их осталось совсем мало. Надо беречь, дарить больше некому. Блок сигарет. Зажигалка. Полотенце. Документы. Ах, да, плавательные трусы. Хоть поплаваю, а то последний раз я занимался этим лет пять назад в бассейне.  
Все собрав, я завел будильник на шесть и лег спать.  
  
***  
  
\- О, ты все-таки покрасился! - Первое, что сказал блоха, когда на следующий день ровно в семь он возник у меня на пороге. - Ты собрался?   
\- Да, - кивнул я, хватая чемодан.  
\- Шизу-чан, что это? – Как я и предполагал, Орихара заржал.  
\- Будешь ржать, зубы вышибу, - пообещал я, закрывая дверь и пряча ключи в карман.  
\- Шизу-чан такой страшный! – Растягивая слова, ухмыльнулся Изая.   
А я подумал, что его дебильная привычка тянуть гласные меня так сильно уже не раздражает. Да и вообще я стал относиться к блохе как-то…терпимей, что ли. Ну, и с чего бы это?   
Мы спустились вниз, и я удивился, обнаружив обычное такси, а не чью-нибудь крутую тачку.  
\- Да, сегодня просто такси, - в ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд сказал Орихара.  
Я хмыкнул и забрался внутрь.  
\- Как тебе каждодневные шоу? – Чуть позже спросил он.  
\- Блестяще, - честно ответил я, о чем тут же пожалел.  
\- Вау, Шизу-чан сделал мне комплимент! – Самодовольная ухмылка появилась на блошиной морде.  
\- Заткнись! – Рявкнул я, сжимая кулаки.  
На удивление он действительно заткнулся и отвернулся к окну. Я, сам не зная почему, украдкой таращился на него, на его черные волосы, которые в отличие от моих, сожженных краской, были мягкими, на его выпирающие ключицы, тонкую шею… Перед глазами тут же поплыли воспоминания той ночи: вот я веду языком по его шее, иногда чуть прикусывая нежную кожу, добираюсь до уха и ощутимо кусаю за мочку, отчего блоха сладко стонет, затем я возвращаюсь обратно к шее и оставляю на ней красочные засосы; одна рука зажимает твердый сосок Изаи, а вторая тянется к узкой дырочке…  
\- Шизу-чан, ты сейчас сожрешь меня взглядом, - насмешливо произносит блоха.  
Вот дерьмо! Я так погрузился в воспоминания, что не заметил, что Орихара уже давно смотрит на меня, а не в окно. Краснея, я отвернулся. Если бы он только знал, о ЧЕМ я думал, то…а что бы он сделал? Скорей всего, сначала он бы долго смеялся, а потом отпустил бы пару язвительных комментариев. После чего при каждом удобном случае напоминал бы мне об этом. До конца моих дней. Как же хорошо, что он ничего не помнит и не умеет читать мои мысли. Иначе я бы сгорел со стыда.   
Надо забыть об этом, забыть, забыть, забыть… Но забывать почему-то вовсе не хочется. Хочется, наоборот, повторить… Нет!!! Я яростно затряс головой. Это что еще за мысли?! Я ненавижу блоху! И вообще я не гей! Мне всегда нравились девушки. Что со мной творится? Что?!   
\- Шизу-чан, с тобой все в порядке? – Спросил блоха, с интересом глядя на меня. – Ты какой-то нервный.  
\- Все нормально, - сухо ответил я.   
\- Ну, нормально, так нормально, - пожал плечами Орихара.  
Вдох-выдох, надо взять себя в руки, а то блоха еще подумает невесть что.   
Минут через пятнадцать мы добрались до аэропорта. Изая расплатился с таксистом и вытащил из багажника дорожную сумку на колесиках.   
\- Что, блоха, силенок не хватает нести, поэтому катишь? – Саркастично спросил я.  
\- Просто так удобней, - невозмутимо ответил информатор, доставая из сумки ноутбук в чехле на длинном ремне и перекидывая его через плечо.  
Мы пошли на регистрацию.   
\- Кстати, возникнут проблемы с проверкой багажа, - оповестил Орихара.  
\- Какие еще проблемы? – Удивился я. – У меня нет ничего запрещенного.  
\- У меня есть.  
Я вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
\- Ножи, - пояснил Изая.  
\- Твою мать! А без них нельзя было? Или ты думаешь, кто-то на Окинаве захочет убить тебя?  
\- А вдруг, - фыркнул блоха. – Да ладно, я со всем разберусь.  
Как и предсказывал Орихара, проблемы возникли. От информатора потребовали немедленно сдать все оружие. Но блоха бы не был блохой, если бы подчинился. Отведя проверяющего в сторону, он что-то быстро начал ему рассказывать, после чего сунул в руки какие-то бумаги. Ножи остались с Изаей.   
Уже сидя в самолете, Орихара, занявший место у иллюминатора, вещал:  
\- Я давно знаю всех проверяющих в аэропорту. Знаю, чем кого можно подкупить. Это на случай, если мне понадобится срочно валить из страны. Без своего оружия я никуда.  
\- А зачем мне голову тогда морочил? – Недовольно спросил я. – И что, в других странах покупка ножей запрещена?  
\- А вдруг несчастье случится как раз тогда, когда я еще не обзаведусь новым?  
\- Ты параноик, - пробормотал я.  
\- Может быть, - согласился Изая. – Но умирать раньше времени как-то не хочется. Кстати, Шизу-чан, ты боишься летать?  
\- Нет, - отрезал я. – Я люблю небо.  
\- Неожиданно. Шизу-чан романтик! – Развеселился блоха.  
\- Изая, преткнись уже, - Господи, надеюсь, жить мы с ним будем в разных номерах.  
Но меня ждало великое разочарование.  
  
***  
  
Прилетев на Окинаву и забрав багаж, мы поймали такси и поехали в отель.  
\- Чем могу помочь? – Спросила администратор на ресепшене – довольно симпатичная молодая девушка с очаровательной улыбкой.  
\- Мы хотим снять два номера на неделю, - ответил Изая, возвращая улыбку.  
\- Извините, - девушка бросила взгляд на экран компьютера. – Но остался только один свободный номер. Но он двухместный.  
\- С двумя кроватями? – Тут же спросил я.  
\- Нет, с одной большой.  
\- Пойдем, поищем другой отель, - сказал я Орихаре, разворачиваясь и намереваясь уйти.  
\- Берем, - вдруг сказал блоха, протягивая паспорт.  
\- Ты что, сдурел? – Зашипел я. – Я не собираюсь с тобой спать!   
Девушка бросила на меня странный взгляд, улыбаясь еще шире. Информатор хихикнул.  
  
***  
  
\- Шизу-чан, успокойся, - веселился Изая, когда мы поднимались на лифте на нужный этаж. – Во-первых, это самый лучший отель. Во-вторых, он совсем недалеко от пляжа. В-третьих, я не пинаюсь, не разговариваю во сне, не храплю. И не изнасилую, не бойся.  
Я отчаянно взвыл и ударил по стенке лифта, оставив на ней вмятину.  
\- И не громи отель, - поморщился Орихара.  
Я испепелил его взглядом. К сожалению, безуспешно.  
\- Что-то я не вижу здесь армии постояльцев, - бубнил я, когда мы шли по длинному коридору к своему номеру. – Неужели у них действительно нет больше свободных комнат?  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, все будут сидеть целый день в номерах или слоняться по отелю? Ты вообще думаешь когда-нибудь? – Издевательски спросил блоха.  
\- Не нарывайся! – Зарычал я, чуть не вынося дверь нашего номера. – Лучше открывай быстрее!  
Обстановка была шикарной, по-другому и не скажешь. Все со вкусом, высшего качества. Здесь была кухня с самым современным оборудованием, гостиная с мягким диваном и креслами, большим телевизором, висящим на стене, и пушистым ковром. Спальня с огромной кроватью. Ванная комната с джакузи. И балкон, с которого открывался чудесный вид и на который я сразу же отправился курить, думая о том, как мне теперь за неделю не убить блоху или, еще хуже, не изнасиловать.


	14. Тайны прошлого

Когда я вернулся в номер, блоха сидел в гостиной на диване. На коленях у него был ноутбук, его глаза словно приклеились к экрану, он что-то печатал, иногда щелкая мышкой.   
\- Очень хорошо, - довольно пробормотал Орихара, потирая переносицу.  
\- Что хорошо? – Спросил я, плюхаясь в кресло.  
\- Все идет так, как и предполагалось, - информатор сверкнул глазами.   
Я зевнул. Все-таки встал рано, да и перелет, который пусть и длился всего два с половиной часа, меня утомил. Сейчас бы прохладного молока и поспать. Я достал телефон и посмотрел время: 14.20. А вообще, не помешало бы поесть сначала. Та дрянь, которую давали в самолете, уже давно переварилась.   
\- Изая, - недовольно протянул я. – Я хочу есть.  
\- Мне покормить тебя с ложечки? – Вскинул брови Орихара, не отрывая взгляд от экрана.  
\- Спасибо, обойдусь, - усмехнулся я. – Просто достань мне еды.  
\- Меню на столе. Выбери что-нибудь, позвони и закажи, - отмахнулся от меня информатор. – Я занят, не видишь? И я тебе не нянька. Или ты даже такого простого алгоритма действий – взять-выбрать-позвонить-заказать - запомнить не можешь? Может, мне тебе написать? Ведь, как там говорится, - Орихара сделал вид, что задумался. – «Сила есть, ума не надо»? Вот это точно про тебя, Шизу-чан! Глупый монстр…   
\- Ну, все, понесло, - рассердился я, вставая. – Кажется, я предупреждал тебя не нарываться, а, Изая-кун?!  
\- Я вижу, ты внезапно полюбил мое имя, - информатор, наконец, отлип от ноутбука и с усмешкой на меня посмотрел. – Целых два раза за одну минуту его произнес.  
\- А тебе больше нравится быть блохой? - Огрызнулся я.  
Вот чего он цепляется? Пытаешься общаться с ним нормально, а он специально издевается! Бесит, сволочь! Раз уж потащил меня с собой и раз уж у нас теперь один номер и одна кровать, и жить нам тут целую неделю, неужели нельзя обойтись без всяких комментариев, касательно моих умственных способностей, и неужели так сложно не придираться к словам? Но нет же! Это же великий и всезнающий Орихара Изая! Бесит!!!  
\- Вот поэтому тебя все на дух не переносят! – Зло бросил я.  
\- Спорное утверждение, - тут же отозвался информатор.  
\- Да? И кому же ты нужен? Я не имею в виду твоих клиентов, которым вовсе не ты, а информация нужна. У тебя вообще друзья есть? Хоть один? Настоящие друзья, которым ничего от тебя не надо. Которые за тобой и в огонь и в воду. Которые жизнь могут за тебя отдать. Есть, я спрашиваю? – Не знаю, какого черта я пристал с этим к блохе, наверное, мне хотелось просто задеть его. Почему-то я был уверен, что никого у него нет, с таким-то характером и самомнением. – Даже у меня, монстра, и то есть такой друг - Шинра! – Да, задеть его побольнее, чтобы он понял, что не только ему одному можно играть на чужих страхах и слабостях. – Что же ты молчишь, а?!   
Вдруг мимо моего уха что-то просвистело. Ударившись об стену, на пол упал один из информаторских ножей.  
\- Я буду суши с тунцом, - ледяным голосом сказал Орихара. Он опять уткнулся в ноутбук, но глаза его как будто сузились, и красного в них стало больше. А может, мне просто показалось.  
Ничего не говоря, я вышел из гостиной и пошел на кухню, где должно было лежать меню ресторана, находящегося при отеле и обслуживающего постояльцев.  
Внутри я ликовал. Кажется, мне впервые удалось по-настоящему задеть чертову блоху.  
  
***  
  
В меню было столько разных непонятных блюд, что я, плюнув на все, заказал себе просто рамен и пять бутылок молока – про запас. Блохе заказал его суши.  
Настроение было отличное. На кухне тоже нашелся телевизор, который я смотрел, пока ждал заказ. Когда раздался звонок, я с улыбкой на лице открыл дверь и забрал еду у крепкого парня.  
\- Оплачиваете сразу или записать на счет? – Поинтересовался он.  
\- Запишите на счет Орихары, - я махнул рукой, захлопывая дверь.   
Отнеся все на кухню, я заглянул в гостиную.  
\- Эй, блоха, - позвал я. - Суши твои принесли.  
Я ожидал, что он пошлет меня или проигнорирует, все-таки я сильно его разозлил, а может даже обидел, но информатор, как ни в чем не бывало, закрыл ноутбук и последовал на кухню, с привычной ухмылкой сообщая:  
\- Знаешь, Шизу-чан, я просто обожаю суши с тунцом. Тунец такой вкусный, особенно, если я не вижу его глаз.  
Я в который раз удивился непредсказуемости этого человека.  
\- Глаз? – Рассеянно переспросил я.  
\- Что может быть противнее глаз дохлой рыбы? – Информатора передернуло. – Мерзость какая.  
\- Глаза как глаза, - я пожал плечами. – И это единственное, чего ты боишься? – Я еще не успел подумать, а слова сами сорвались с губ.  
\- Я не боюсь, - отрезал Изая. – Я их терпеть не могу. Это разные вещи. Что вообще такое страх?  
\- Только не начинай философствования опять свои, - взмолился я, проклиная себя за дурацкий вопрос. Ага, как же, взял он так и выложил мне сразу все свои страхи. Да и какая мне разница? Обычное любопытство? – Дай поесть нормально.  
\- Ешь, - снисходительно разрешил блоха. – Потом на пляж пойдем.  
Я кивнул. Воду я очень любил, она оказывала на меня какое-то успокаивающее действие. Плавать я научился еще будучи ребенком, когда родители записали меня в бассейн. А в бассейн я давно уже не хожу, поэтому безумно соскучился по этому занятию.   
  
***  
  
\- Ты что так пойдешь?! – Я недоуменно уставился на блоху. На нем были плавательные трусы и его дебильная куртка с мехом. – Мы же на пляж идем! Зачем тебе куртка? Тем более на улице жарко!  
\- Не так уж и жарко, кроме того, я же должен куда-то положить ключи, телефон и парочку ножей, - невозмутимо ответил информатор.  
\- Ты вообще нормальный? – С сомнением спросил я, невольно засматриваясь на его худое тело, что не укрылось от блохи.  
\- Что, нравится? – Наглая усмешка и хитрый взгляд.   
\- Да пошел ты!  
Ответом мне был лишь смешок.  
  
***  
  
На пляже было много отдыхающих, и все то и дело поглядывали на нас. Неудивительно, Орихара выглядел поистине глупо в своей треклятой куртке и как-то неуместно, что ли. Это раздражало.   
Мы нашли свободные лежаки. Я скинул сумку с полотенцем, телефоном, сигаретами и зажигалкой и снял очки.  
\- Пошли? – Обратился я к блохе и кивнул в сторону воды.   
\- Иди, я не пойду, - ответил информатор, наконец, снимая куртку и растягиваясь на лежаке.  
\- Почему? Плавать не умеешь? – Усмехнулся я.   
\- Умею, - отрезал Орихара. – Просто не хочу.  
Я пожал плечами и отправился в море. Вода была просто замечательная. Я с удовольствием окунулся с головой и поплыл туда, где поглубже и людей поменьше. Вода расслабляла, заставляя на время забыть обо всех проблемах. Безграничная водная гладь, голубое небо над головой, легкий теплый бриз – что может быть лучше? Я оглянулся назад и заметил, что уплыл довольно далеко от берега. Ну, и славно. Я лег на спину, раскинувшись звездочкой, и прикрыл глаза от яркого солнца. Здесь нет надоедливых людей, вредной блохи, только ты и море. Спокойствие и умиротворение. Как же хорошо!   
Я пролежал так, наверное, около пятнадцати минут, пока не почувствовал, что засыпаю. Я немедленно перевернулся на живот, не хватало еще утонуть. Интересно, а какая здесь глубина? Я нырнул и только потом вспомнил, что у меня нет очков для плаванья. Старые давно где-то потерялись, а новые я купить так и не удосужился – незачем было. Перед глазами все расплывалось и было какого-то мутного зеленого цвета, поэтому я плюнул на свою затею, вынырнул и поплыл к берегу.  
Выйдя на берег, я направился к нашим лежакам. Блоха сидел и хмуро оглядывал пляж.  
\- Ты что-то долго, - как-то нервно сказал он, осматривая меня с ног до головы.  
\- Что, нравится? – Передразнил я, откидывая с глаз мокрую челку.  
\- Очень, - ухмыльнулся Орихара, не отрывая взгляд. – Знаешь, у тебя очень сексуальное тело, твоей будущей девушке повезло, Шизу-чан.  
\- От тебя это звучит как насмешка, - ответил я, неспешно вытираясь полотенцем.   
\- Это был комплимент! – Деланно обиженно воскликнул блоха.  
\- Да ну, - недоверчиво хмыкнул я.  
Информатор хотел что-то сказать, как вдруг раздался истошный крик:  
\- Помогите!!! Кто-нибудь, на помощь!!! Ребенок тонет!!!  
Я резко оглянулся: кричала женщина, стоящая по щиколотку в воде и судорожно махавшая руками.  
\- Кто-нибудь!!! Там ребенок!!!  
Я, не раздумывая, бросился к ней.  
\- Эй, Шизу-чан, ты куда? – Блоха полетел за мной.  
\- Где? – Рявкнул я, подбегая к женщине.  
\- Вон там прямо, где начинается глубина, - показала она. - Я видела, как он нырнул и не вынырнул, я сама плавать не умею, подумала… - быстро тараторила женщина, но я ее не слушал. Дорога была каждая секунда. Я кинулся в воду, но тут у меня на руке повис Орихара.  
\- Шизу-чан, стой!!! – Истерично завопил он. Удивляться было некогда, разбираться тоже, поэтому я грубо оттолкнул его, отчего он не удержался на ногах и свалился на песок.  
Я в два счета добрался до указанного места и нырнул. Впереди я сразу увидел тело мальчика, медленно опускающееся на дно. Гребя изо всех сил, я доплыл до него и вытащил на поверхность. «Только бы не слишком поздно» - крутилось в голове, пока я плыл до берега.  
К счастью, на берегу уже объявились спасатели. Я вынес ребенка из воды, и им тут же занялись медики.  
\- Где вы раньше были? – Накинулся я на спасателей, пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Извините, - пролепетал один из них. – Не заметили.  
\- С ним все будет в порядке? – Обеспокоенно спросила женщина, позвавшая на помощь.  
\- Да, - ответил, по-видимому, главный в бригаде. – Мужчина успел как раз вовремя. Еще бы пара минут и пришлось бы вызывать труповозку… Вы его мать?  
\- Нет, я просто стояла и смотрела на купающихся, потом заметила, что ребенок нырнул и не вынырнул…  
\- А где же его родственники тогда? – Гневно спросил я, перебив женщину.  
К тому времени, мальчик закашлялся и выплюнул воду. Я облегченно выдохнул.  
Тут к нам подлетела молодая девушка и бросилась к ребенку.  
\- О Господи, что случилось с моим сыном?! – Закричала она, полными от ужаса глазами глядя на нас.  
\- Он чуть не утонул, - ответил главный и сурово посмотрел на девушку. – Где вы были?  
\- Я…я отошла по делам на пару минут…господи…я же сказала ему не лезть в воду… - девушка заплакала.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, с ним все будет в порядке. Скажите спасибо тому мужчине, он спас вашему сыну жизнь, - спасатель кивком головы показал на меня.  
\- Спасибо вам большое! – Пролепетала девушка и низко поклонилась. – Я вам так обязана.  
\- Следить за ребенком надо, - раздраженно ответил я. Чем она вообще думала? А если бы меня не было рядом? Тут я вспомнил про блоху и его непонятную, совершенно ему несвойственную реакцию. – Извините, мне надо идти.  
Орихару я нашел сидящим на лежаке.   
\- Что за… - начал я, но осекся. С блохой происходило нечто странное. Его всего била дрожь, взгляд был стеклянным и отсутствующим. – Эй, что с тобой?..  
Изая не ответил. Казалось, он вообще не замечает ничего вокруг. Я растерялся. Такой информатор меня пугал.   
Позвав безрезультатно его еще пару раз, я взял наши вещи, потом резко дернул Орихару на себя. Я схватив его за руку и потащил в отель. Он не сопротивлялся, покорно шел за мной. Всю дорогу меня мучил вопрос, какого черта, собственно, сейчас происходит?  
Только в лифте он начал приходить в себя.   
\- Шизу-чан, - вдруг прошептал Орихара, сжимая мою руку, которую я сразу же высвободил.  
\- Очнулся? Что с тобой было? – Я внимательно посмотрел на него. Весь бледный, над губой мелкие бисеринки пота, глаза беспокойно блестят. Куда подевался прежний, уверенный в себе информатор?  
\- Я думал, ты утонул, - безжизненно сказал Изая.  
\- Что за глупости? – Удивился я, вытаскивая из его куртки ключи и открывая дверь в номер. – Я отлично плаваю.  
\- Ладно, - согласился информатор и пошел в спальню. – Мне надо поспать.  
\- Ну уж нет, - я поспешил за ним. – Только после того, как все мне расскажешь.  
\- Нечего рассказывать, я просто…  
\- Просто что? – Спросил я, садясь на кровать. - На пустом месте так не реагируют.   
\- Ничего, - он сел рядом и низко опустил голову.  
\- Может, хватит всех этих тайн? Расскажи, что случилось, легче станет.  
\- Не станет, - блоха покачал головой. – Хорошо, я расскажу, - вдруг зло заявил он.  
\- Я слушаю, - спокойно ответил я, хотя сердце забилось чаще. Неужели сейчас я, наконец, узнаю о прошлом Изаи?  
\- Когда мне было пятнадцать, - начал информатор, поднимая голову и смотря куда-то сквозь меня. – Моим сестрам-близняшкам, Майру и Курури, было по восемь. На летних каникулах мы всей семьей полетели отдыхать сюда, на Окинаву. Мы остановились в этом же отеле. Ходили на этот же пляж. Спустя пять счастливых дней, сестры сказали мне, что они очень хотят покупаться ночью, под луной. К слову, плавать они не умели, просто плескались у берега. Я сначала был против, но потом сдался. Ночью мы тайком выбрались из номера и пробрались на пляж. Сестры пошли в воду, я остался на берегу. Почему-то я был уверен, что на глубину они не полезут, поэтому я не сильно следил за ними, потом и вовсе на что-то отвлекся. Вдруг я услышал, как Майру зовет на помощь. Оглянувшись, я увидел, что близняшки были далеко от берега, на глубине. Они то выныривали, то вода снова заглатывала их. Во мне поднялась паника, я кинулся в воду и поплыл. Плавать я умею, но плохо, поэтому сам никогда не заплывал туда, где дна уже не касаешься. Когда я доплыл до них, они вцепились в меня и начали тянуть за собой на дно. Я испугался… Я понял, что не вытащу их. Либо мы погибнем втроем, либо выберусь я один. Я задыхался, пытаясь глотнуть хоть немного воздуха, но вода смыкалась надо мной. Я начал терять сознание, но тут в голове промелькнуло: «Неужели все кончится так? Неужели сегодня я умру?». И тут у меня словно второе дыхание открылось. Я начал брыкаться и сбросил с себя сестер, я всплыл и устремился к берегу. Я начал кричать, звать кого-то на помощь. Прибежали какие-то мужчины. Но когда они достали сестер, было уже слишком поздно. Я плохо помню, что было потом. Судебно-медицинская экспертиза, дача показаний, шок и слезы родителей. Заказ гробов, покупка платьев, похороны и опять слезы-слезы-слезы, бесконечные слезы отца и матери. И во всем виноват был я. Если бы я не пошел с ними ночью никуда…если бы я внимательно следил за ними… и я все время думаю, вдруг я бы смог вытащить их?.. Почему я сдался… Я бросил их умирать… Родители сказали, что лучше бы сдох я. Да, они обвиняли меня во всем. Они сказали, что я им больше не сын. После похорон я ушел из дома и больше туда не возвращался. И не общался с родителями. И никогда не узнавал про них ничего. Потому что мне страшно. Да, Шизу-чан, я трус! Трус!!! – Вдруг закричал Изая, голос его сорвался. После небольшой паузы он продолжил. – Знаешь, чего я боюсь больше всего на свете? Я боюсь смерти! Нет, не так! Я боюсь умереть и встретиться со своими сестрами и услышать один единственный вопрос: «Почему ты бросил нас умирать, Иза-нии?». У меня нет ответа. Я испугался, я так хотел жить… Ты знаешь, как сильно хочется жить, когда находишься на краю смерти? Ты знаешь, каково это? Ты знаешь, как это страшно? Очень страшно! Да… С тех пор я больше не хожу в воду… Я бросил их, бросил, Шизу-чан, понимаешь? А сегодня, когда ты полез спасать ребенка, я невольно испугался, что ты утонешь вместе с ним, не сможешь его вытащить, но и не бросишь. Глупо, знаю, с твоей-то силой и мастерством, но я вспомнил все то, что случилось со мной, и меня сковал иррациональный страх… - блоха затих.  
А я сидел и не мог ни слова сказать от шока. Я даже не думал, что прошлое Изаи настолько ужасно. Да, я хотел узнать о нем побольше, но разве я мог предположить, что именно скрывает информатор?  
Я посмотрел на него. Больше не было ни привычного наглого взгляда, ни самодовольной усмешки короля; наконец, все маски сняты. Передо мной сидит обычный человек, человек с тяжелым прошлым, с огромной раной на душе, с пугающей пустотой в глазах и сгорбленной спиной. Человек, которому очень страшно и дико больно. Так вот какой он настоящий. И почему-то сейчас очень хочется, чтобы все это оказалось неправдой.  
\- Изая, ты не бросил их, просто ты, действительно, не мог их спасти, так ты бы тоже погиб, - выдавил я, чувствуя необходимость что-то сказать, как-то успокоить.   
\- Значит, надо было умирать с ними. Я потащил их ночью на пляж, я не уследил… - Изая затрясся, мне показалось, что он плачет, но когда он повернулся ко мне, глаза были сухими.   
\- Изая…  
\- Знаешь, почему я хочу в Вальгаллу? Потому что туда попадают только мужчины-воины. Там нет моих сестер, значит, я никогда их не увижу, мне никогда не придется смотреть им в глаза и…  
\- И просить прощение, - закончил я. – Ты просто убегаешь от своего прошлого.  
\- Да, я бегу, - согласился Изая. – Я же сказал, что я трус.   
\- Ты не трус, - неожиданно для самого себя возразил я. – В том, что ты боишься встречи с близняшками, нет ничего удивительного. Но тебе нельзя убегать, ты должен перебороть свой страх. Они простят тебя, я уверен.  
\- Я не могу, - информатор отчаянно замотал головой. – Я просто не могу. Поэтому, только после того, как валькирия заберет меня, ты можешь убить ее.  
\- Как это заберет? – Насторожился я.  
\- Она должна убить меня своей косой. После этого моя душа полетит в Вальгаллу, а ты можешь делать с дуллахан все, что хочешь.  
\- Значит, скоро ты умрешь? – Шокировано спросил я.  
Орихара рассмеялся, пожалуй, первый раз искренно, а не своим обычным издевательским смехом.  
\- А как ты думал я еще попаду в рай? Хотя таким как я и место в аду…  
Я молчал. Я и не задумывался над этим. Но то, что блоха должен скоро умереть, казалось мне несусветной чушью.   
\- А если она отправит тебя к сестрам вместо Вальгаллы? Почему ты так уверен?   
\- Нет, валькирии доставляют только в рай. Тем более это я устроил войну, она моя, и я в ней выиграю.  
\- Зато в своей собственной, личной войне, которая живет внутри тебя, ты проиграешь.  
\- Я уже проиграл, - безразлично ответил информатор.   
Изая встал и вышел на балкон. Я пошел за ним.  
\- Нет, еще не все потеряно. Ты не должен этого делать. Тебе надо жить…  
\- А зачем? – Перебил меня Орихара. – Мои родственники меня ненавидят, да и не только они. Многие люди меня ненавидят. Сегодня с утра ты был прав, у меня и друзей-то нет. У меня вообще никого нет. Я уверен, все только рады будут, если я сдохну.   
Я потрясенно молчал. А Изая говорил об этом так спокойно, как будто это было что-то само собой разумеющееся.   
На остров опускались сумерки, загорались огни. Информатор неподвижно стоял, положив руки на перила, и смотрел куда-то вдаль. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, я подошел к нему и обнял его со спины, касаясь щекой мягких волос. Изая вздрогнул.  
\- Да, мне осталось жить неделю, - тихо проговорил он.  
А я вдруг почувствовал невыносимую тоску.


	15. Вечер откровений

\- Сейчас Майру и Курури было бы уже по семнадцать… - отстраненно произнес Изая, вглядываясь в темное небо.   
Мы все еще стояли на балконе. Я, смутившись, отпустил блоху и потянулся за сигаретами.   
\- Четырнадцать всего, - поправил я.  
\- У нас разница в семь лет. Была.  
\- Двадцать один минус семь – четырнадцать. У меня, конечно, с математикой не очень было, но не до такой же степени, - ответил я, изучая профиль Орихары.  
Внезапно тот рассмеялся и повернулся ко мне лицом.  
\- Ах да, Шизу-чан же не знает.  
\- Чего я не знаю? – Напрягся я.  
\- Для всех мне всегда двадцать один. Ну, а на самом деле мне двадцать четыре.  
\- Так ты мой ровесник? – Удивился я.   
\- Выходит, что так.  
\- И зачем ты врешь? Стареть не хочется?  
\- Потому что моя настоящая личная информация стоит дорого, она не предназначена для клиентов. А то, что ты узнал сегодня, – вообще бесценно. Поэтому, Шизу-чан, только попробуй кому-нибудь рассказать, - его глаза сверкнули. – Хотя после моей смерти можешь делать с этой информацией все, что хочешь, - через некоторое время добавил он, усмехаясь.  
Блоха возвращался в свое привычное состояние, опять натягивая маску, от которой меня тошнило. Теперь, когда я знал, что за ней скрывается не долбанный псих, а человек с искалеченной душой, видеть ее мне не хотелось еще сильней.   
Облокотившись на перила, я медленно курил, смакуя дым и стряхивая вниз пепел. Не хотелось ни о чем думать, тем более, о предстоящей войне и гибели этого кровососа. Глупо было врать себе и говорить, что мне все равно на блоху. Может быть, еще месяц назад такая новость меня бы и обрадовала, а сейчас она не приносила ничего, кроме пустоты внутри. Да, я не хочу, чтобы этот гребаный уродец, мерзкая самодовольная тупая блоха Изая сдох! Потому что больше он мне не кажется мерзким, потому что самодовольство его не стоит ровным счетом ничего, потому что он вовсе не тупой и далеко не уродец, потому что теперь я знаю про него то, чего не знает никто другой, потому что, черт возьми, я привязался к нему! Пережить то, что пережил Изая - очень трудно, это не пройдет бесследно. Но почему он сдался? Дуллахан-валькирия, рай-Вальгалла – все это вдруг мне показалось ужасно глупым. Я не хочу его смерти. Но только что я могу сделать? Переубеждать бесполезно, он полон решимости. Да и нет у меня такого красноречия, только парочка избитых фраз про то, что все будет хорошо и надо жить дальше. От них мне самому становится тошно. Жить-то дальше, конечно, надо. А вот то, что все будет хорошо…плохо тоже еще будет. Снова будут потери, будет боль, слезы, разочарование. Но только смерть все равно не выход. Ему ли не знать, что от прошлого не убежать? Чувство вины будет преследовать тебя даже в раю.  
\- Кстати, раз уж у нас сегодня вечер откровений, самое время сказать тебе еще кое-что, - Я так задумался, что даже не заметил, как Изая приблизился ко мне почти вплотную. – Шизу-чааан, - пропел он в самое ухо. – Ты отлично трахаешься, мне очень понравилось.  
\- Что ты сказал?!! – Я выронил сигарету, подавился дымом и судорожно закашлялся, вцепившись в перила. Нет! Этого не может быть!!! Неужели он… - Ты все вспомнил?!..  
Щеки предательски краснеют, я стараюсь не смотреть на блоху, зато он бесстыдно разглядывает меня, находясь слишком близко, слишком…  
\- А я и не забывал, - весело отвечает Изая, отчего я чуть не падаю в обморок. Исчезнуть-исчезнуть-исчезнуть, испариться, улететь, спрыгнуть с балкона вот прямо сейчас… - Да успокойся ты, - тем временем смеется блоха, заставляя меня краснеть еще больше. – Я же сказал, что мне понравилось, ты был на высоте, - его голос снизился почти до шепота. – То, что ты меня мыл – очень глупая отмазка, а засосы по всему телу все-таки отличаются от синяков. И ощутимая боль в заднице…хотя надо отдать тебе должное и сказать спасибо, что не порвал, я думал, ты будешь грубее - его губы касаются моей шеи, и я испуганно отодвигаюсь и, наконец, поднимаю взгляд и встречаюсь с его красновато-карими глазами, на дне которых пляшут черти.  
\- Почему ты…ничего не сказал? – С трудом спрашиваю. Мне не было так стыдно даже после первого раза с Мияко. Я не хочу смотреть на Изаю, но не могу не смотреть.  
\- Я же знал, как ты отреагируешь, - ухмыляется информатор и медленно облизывает губы. – Факт того, что мы переспали, мог бы очень сильно помешать делу, поэтому я сделал вид, что ничего не помню, рассчитывая на то, что так тебе будет проще забыть о нашем сексе, выкинуть его из головы и сосредоточиться на дуллахан. И ведь так правда было проще. Во многих отношениях, – ухмылка становится шире, а голос, так сладко растягивающий слова, сводит с ума.  
\- Зачем..? – Это все, на что я сейчас способен, но Орихара понимает меня.  
\- Зачем я рассказываю тебе правду? Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Потому что через неделю ты меня больше никогда не увидишь. Потому что, Шизу-чан, от этой последней недели я хочу взять все по максимуму. И я начну с тебя.  
Изая подается вперед и практически невесомо касается моих губ, нежно обводит языком контур и чуть прикусывает нижнюю. Его руки обвивают мою шею, поцелуй становится требовательнее, и я приоткрываю рот, позволяя горячему языку скользнуть внутрь. Опускаю руки на спину Изаи и вдруг понимаю, как долго я ждал этого момента, с той самой ночи. Я расслабляюсь, давая волю инстинктам. Сейчас, кроме информатора, для меня не существует больше ничего.  
Одной рукой я поглаживаю впалый живот, а пальцы второй быстро пробегаются по позвоночнику и опускаются в ложбинку между ягодиц. Изая издает тихий стон, неожиданно отрывается от моих губ, отчего я сердито фыркаю, и запрыгивает на меня, обхватывая ногами. Я довольно сжимаю его тощую, но аппетитную задницу, пока он жарко шепчет мне на ухо:  
\- Шизу-чан, пошли в спальню.  
Аккуратно выхожу с балкона, стараясь не запнуться. Изая прижимается ко мне еще сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, что сильнее уже некуда, и я чувствую его возбуждение. У самого в трусах уже давно тесно.  
Опускаю блоху на кровать и сразу же наваливаюсь на него, целуя-кусая такие мягкие податливые губы, и вжимаюсь своим пахом в его, не сдерживая стона. Дорожкой влажных поцелуев спускаюсь на шею, ключицы, твердые соски, которые я легко прикусываю, затем, слегка подув, начинаю посасывать. Изая прерывисто стонет, его руки цепляются за мои плечи, ноги широко раздвинуты. Я отрываюсь от сосков и начинаю покрывать поцелуями живот, восхищаясь его нежной кожей. Опускаюсь все ниже и ниже и замираю около резинки трусов. Блоха призывно поднимает бедра, и я стягиваю совершенно ненужный сейчас элемент одежды.   
От недавнего смущения не осталось и следа, и я бросаю любопытный взгляд на член Изаи. Мне просто очень интересно, как это… Недолго думая, я быстро провожу языком по головке, отчего с губ блохи слетает невыносимо пошлый стон, а его глаза удивленно расширяются.  
\- Шизу-чан, ты… - шепчет он, но я усмехаюсь и отрицательно качаю головой, возвращаясь к его губам.  
\- Сволочь, - сквозь поцелуй выдыхает блоха, не скрывая разочарования. – Может, тебе показать как надо? – Отстраняясь, произносит он с хитрой улыбкой.  
\- Ну, покажи, - я переворачиваюсь на спину и из-под полуприкрытых глаз наблюдаю за действиями блохи.  
Изая, наконец, освобождает мою возбужденную плоть и принимается за дело. Он дует на головку, чем вызывает у меня приятную дрожь во всем теле. Одной рукой обхватывая член у основания, блоха до невозможности медленно проводит языком по стволу, целует головку, затем все повторяет, еще и еще.  
\- Возьми его уже… - нетерпеливо выдыхаю я, подаваясь бедрами вперед. Нет сил терпеть эту пытку.  
В конце концов, Изая берет в рот, резко и сразу глубоко, отчего я захлебываюсь стоном.   
Помогая себе рукой, блоха увеличивает темп, а я стараюсь не забывать дышать, непередаваемое удовольствие захлестывает меня. Еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть и…  
Но тут информатор останавливается и выпускает член изо рта.  
\- Изая, - я пытаюсь схватить его за волосы и заставить продолжить начатое.  
\- Не волнуйся, самое интересное еще впереди, - отвечает блоха, уворачиваясь и вставая на четвереньки рядом со мной.  
Неотрывно глядя мне прямо в глаза, он облизывает пальцы, обильно смачивая их слюной, затем заводит руку назад и начинает растягивать себя, выгибаясь и постанывая.   
Это самое пошлое и возбуждающее из всего, что я когда-либо видел: Орихара Изая, трахающий сам себя. От одного этого зрелища можно кончить.   
Немедленно схватить за бедра, резко войти и грубо отыметь – единственное, что я хочу в данный момент.   
Поднимаюсь, чтобы осуществить задуманное, но блоха надавливает ладонью мне на грудь, заставляя лечь обратно.  
\- Я сам, Шизу-чан, - томно шепчет Изая, забираясь на меня. Он размазывает слюну по моему каменному члену, давно требующему разрядки, и медленно опускается на него, закусив губу. Начинает двигаться, а я крепко хватаю его за бедра, задавая сумасшедший темп.   
Я кончаю первым и тянусь рукой к возбуждению Изаи. Надолго его не хватает, и он кончает следом, громко простонав мое имя.  
Блоха скатывается с меня и падет рядом. Я бесстыдно разглядываю его. Влажная блестящая от пота кожа, черные пряди волос, прилипшие к мокрым вискам, подрагивающие ресницы, припухшие красные губы и эти необычные глаза с красным отблеском. Нет, он не похож на ангела. Он – сущий дьявол.   
\- Надо бы в душ, - говорю я, когда дыхание восстанавливается, и чувствую вселенскую усталость от всех сегодняшних безумных событий.   
\- Лень, - выдыхает Изая. Он поворачивается ко мне и утыкается носом куда-то в шею.  
\- Лень, - вяло соглашаюсь я, обнимая блоху и проваливаясь в сон.  
  
***   
  
Проснувшись, я обнаружил, что блохи нет в кровати. Какое-то неприятное чувство образовалось в районе сердца, но потом до меня долетел шум воды, и я расслабился, поняв, что Изая просто принимает душ.  
Все то, что было ночью…было просто волшебно. В этот раз я не испытывал ни стыда, ни смущения, никаких отрицательных эмоций, на душе так легко и радостно, что хочется петь. Давно со мной такого не случалось. Секс с блохой теперь казался чем-то естественным и правильным. Да, так и должно было всегда быть. Почему я не понимал этого раньше?  
Тут я вспомнил, что у нас осталось всего шесть ночей, и вся моя радость мигом улетучилась. Жалкие шесть ночей – вот сколько будет длиться мое счастье. А потом опять – одиночество, боль, холод и пустота. Я в отчаянье ударил кулаком по одеялу. Почему так?  
Вдруг мое внимание привлек какой-то предмет, лежащий на кровати. Я сел и понял, что это был один из орихаровских ножей. Никогда не понимал, что блоха находит в этих колючках. Я поднял нож, который оказался на удивление легким, и начал рассматривать. Рукоять черная с каким-то непонятным узором и достаточно длинная, поэтому держать нож было удобно. В спрятанном лезвии было круглое отверстие немаленьких размеров. Я потянул за него большим пальцем, и клинок молниеносно выскочил. У него была странная, немного каплеобразная форма, он, как и рукоять, тоже был черным, – видимо, какое-то покрытие, я в них не разбираюсь. Я осторожно провел пальцем по лезвию – очень острое. Около круглого отверстия я заметил маленького серебряного паучка. А блоха ведь знает толк. Красивый стильный нож, а главное, весьма удобный. Теперь стало понятно, как ему удавалось так быстро раскрыть его и привести в боевое состояние.   
\- Спайдерко, - Изая вышел из душа, даже не прикрывшись полотенцем, и теперь стоял и любовно глядел на свое оружие. – Мой самый любимый. Именно он оставил на тебе порез, когда ты чуть не убил меня.  
\- Он называется Спайдерко? – Я посмотрел на блоху. Кажется, он вовсе не вытирался, по всему телу стекали капельки воды, которые так и хотелось слизать языком, внизу живота сладко потянуло. – И ты не мог бы одеться?  
\- Шизу-чана что-то смущает? – Изая звонко рассмеялся, но одеваться начал, вместе с тем разглагольствуя. – Спайдерко – американская компания, знаменитая своими ножами. Фирменное круглое отверстие для быстрого раскрытия – их визитная карточка. Я думаю, ты уже убедился, как это удобно. Поэтому я и выбрал именно Спайдерко. Конечно, их ножи в основном предназначены для домашних дел и поездок на природу, но и для самообороны они идеальны.  
\- Как будто ты его используешь только для самообороны, - проворчал я, откладывая нож.  
\- А разве нет? – Сама невинность. – После моей смерти он твой.   
\- Нахрена он мне нужен? Обязательно тебе умирать? – Разозлился я. – Хватит говорить об этом!  
\- Я уже все решил, - холодно отрезал блоха. – Советую тебе сходить в душ, а я пока закажу еду и попрошу, чтобы нам сменили постельное белье.   
Я скрипнул зубами и поплелся в душ.  
  
***  
  
Под душем я стоял долго, пытаясь успокоиться, поэтому, когда вышел, на столе уже стояла еда, а блоха сидел за своим ноутбуком.   
\- Какие новости?   
\- Все просто отлично, - довольно ответил Орихара, закрывая лэптоп. А я вдруг подумал, что был бы очень рад, если бы что-то пошло не так и день икс пришлось бы отложить. Честно говоря, даже мое желание отомстить немного притупилось. Да, я должен это сделать. Но то, что мне снова придется потерять важного для меня человека, было просто невыносимо. А то, что блоха стал мне важен не только потому, что может помочь, - невероятно.   
\- В наш с тобой первый раз ты впервые назвал меня по имени, - ни к селу, ни к городу вдруг сказал блоха.  
\- Я просто не ожидал, - смутился я. – Чего ты ко мне полез? И что за тени? – Черт, вышло грубее, чем хотелось.  
\- Не знаю, пришли тени, сказали, что мне надо с тобой переспать.  
\- Издеваешься?  
\- Да обычные галлюцинации, - отмахнулся Изая. - Доза-то была немаленькая.   
\- Ты уверен? – Я почему-то сомневался.   
\- Какая разница, Шизу-чан. Лучше ешь быстрее и пойдем прогуляемся. Я думаю, нужно кое-что купить.  
\- И что же?  
\- Узнаешь.  
  
***  
  
Какого же было мое негодование, удивление и смущение, когда блоха остановился около секс-шопа.  
\- И что тебе тут понадобилось? – С ужасом спросил я, разглядывая члены невероятной длины и толщины, фаллоимитаторы, разноцветные вибраторы, насадки и кольца, искусственные вагины, наручники, плетки и другие садо-мазо приспособления. Чего здесь только не было.   
\- Хочу анальную пробку для тебя купить. Вон ту, с пушистым хвостиком, будешь котиком, Шизу-чан, - засмеялся Изая.  
\- Еще одна такая шуточка и вон тот огромный хрен окажется в тебе. Без подготовки, - показывая пальцем на самый большой член, пообещал я.  
\- Нет, спасибо, твой размер меня полностью устраивает, - усмехнулся блоха.  
\- Тогда зачем мы пришли сюда?  
\- Вам подсказать что-нибудь? – Я резко оглянулся и заметил милую девушку, которая, очевидно, работала здесь продавцом. До меня вдруг дошло, что она слышала весь наш разговор. Лицо немедленно залила краска.  
\- Да, нам нужна смазка для анального секса, - невозмутимо ответил Изая.  
\- Есть лубриканты на водной основе, есть на силиконовой.   
\- На силиконовой, пожалуйста.  
\- Без запаха или с запахом? Есть вишня, клубника, персик, малина, - начала перечислять девушка.  
\- Шизу-чан, тебя какой запах больше возбуждает? – Спросил Орихара, а продавец с пониманием улыбнулась, что смутило меня еще сильней. Чертова блоха! Какого хрена он тут устроил?!  
\- Мне все равно, решай сам - пробормотал я, отходя от блохи и делая вид, что меня вдруг очень заинтересовали вагинальные шарики.  
\- Тогда мы возьмем клубнику, - долетели до меня слова блохи.  
  
***  
  
\- Какого черта? – Накинулся я на блоху, когда мы вышли из магазина. – Что она теперь о нас подумает!  
\- Что мы геи, - безмятежно ответил Изая. – Да и разве тебе не все равно?  
\- Я не гей! – Тут же отозвался я, игнорируя второй вопрос.  
\- И я, - ответил блоха. – Я бисексуал. Девушки у меня тоже были.  
\- А…  
\- Но я не хочу об этом говорить.  
Я замолчал. Мне стало до жути интересно, когда у Изаи был первый раз, с кем это было: с девушкой или парнем, сколько вообще у него было любовников, был ли он с парнем когда-нибудь в активной роли, было ли это по любви, если такое понятие вообще существует в мире блохи. С его-то заявлениями про любовь ко всему человечеству. Но, видимо, я никогда этого не узнаю. Шесть ночей - это слишком мало, чтобы тратить их на выяснение подробностей сексуальной жизни Изаи.  
\- Куда мы сейчас идем?   
\- В номер. Надо же опробовать смазку.


	16. Последняя ночь

Дни летели как сумасшедшие. Утром Изая садился за ноутбук, а я отправлялся на пляж. Обедали вместе. После обеда блоха опять зависал в интернете, а я смотрел телевизор или читал. Зато вечером мы вдвоем отправлялись гулять по острову, и каждая такая прогулка заканчивалась в номере страстным сексом. Просто идиллия. Если бы не то обстоятельство, что Орихара постоянно говорил о своей скорой кончине.   
\- Шизу-чан, я завещал тебе квартиру и перевел все средства на твой счет, - как-то за завтраком сообщил блоха, отчего я поперхнулся чаем.  
\- Почему мне? – Осторожно спросил я.  
\- А кому еще? – Усмехнулся Изая. – Родственников у меня нет, друзей нет.   
\- У тебя есть родители, - напомнил я.  
\- Они от меня отказались.  
\- За все это время ты даже не пытался связаться с ними. Может быть, они тебя простили, и все не так плохо, как кажется, - начал я. К слову, я каждый день пытался вразумить блоху, убедить его отказаться от своей Вальгаллы, но успехов мои действия не имели. - Вы помиритесь и…  
\- И что? Опять ты за свое, - разозлился Орихара. – Я их не простил. И вообще, я давно все решил, твои попытки переубедить меня выглядят смешно и жалко!  
\- Это ты жалок, Изая! – Вскипел я. – Возомнил себе, хрен знает что! Валькирия! Рай! Ты просто придурок! А еще жуткий эгоист, думаешь только о себе, тебе плевать на тех, кому ты нужен!  
\- А что, разве здесь такие имеются? – Орихара поднял бровь и демонстративно посмотрел по сторонам.  
\- Ты нужен мне, - тихо сказал я, чувствуя, как весь гнев сходит на нет, и остается только жгучее отчаянье и чувство собственного бессилия.   
\- Ой, да брось, Шизу-чан, - Изая нервно рассмеялся. – Найдешь себе другую задницу, чтобы трахать.  
\- А может, мне не нужна другая? – Так же тихо ответил я.   
\- Твоя сентиментальность сейчас совершенно ни к чему. Открою тебе секрет: незаменимых людей не бывает. Ты скоро забудешь обо мне и найдешь себе кого-нибудь другого, более подходящего. Ты неплохой человек, но у нас бы с тобой все равно ничего не вышло, - ровным голосом сказал Изая, глядя куда-то в окно.  
Я удивленно посмотрел на блоху. Раньше мы никогда не говорили о том, как называется все то, что происходит между нами. Но, наверное, это следует определять как секс без обязательств. На самом деле, в глубине души я задумывался о том, что было бы с нами дальше, если бы Изая отказался от своего ужасного плана. Встречались бы мы иногда, чтобы потрахаться, при этом не брезгуя партнерами на стороне? Или мы бы могли стать нормальной парой и хранить верность друг другу? А потом мы бы съехались и стали жить вместе? Что он чувствует по отношению ко мне? Если вообще у него есть какие-то чувства.  
Что касается меня, то я… скажем, он мне очень симпатичен, хоть и бесит часто.  
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Потому что мы не подходим друг другу, - невозмутимо ответил Изая, вставая из-за стола.  
\- А, по-моему, очень даже подходим! – Я схватил блоху, развернул его к себе и, глядя прямо в наглые глаза, заговорил. – Я монстр, ты своего рода тоже, потому что тебя так же ненавидят и боятся. Поэтому мы оба одиноки. Но мы с тобой не боимся друг друга. Хоть ты меня и бесишь, но я не могу сказать, что ненавижу тебя, по крайней мере, теперь. Ты потерял сестер, я потерял брата. В наших сердцах живет боль утраты близких людей. Да даже в постели каждый из нас может быть самим собой безо всякого опасения, потому что ты – чертов мазохист, раз тебе нравится, когда я прокусываю твою кожу до крови и оставляю на тебе огромные синяки, и мне не причиняют никакого дискомфорта твои царапины от ножа, а только сильнее заводят. Так почему бы тебе не оставить свои идиотские мысли о смерти? Тогда все может измениться к лучшему, мы можем попробовать жить как все нормальные люди. Вместе мы со всем справимся.  
Я закончил и перевел дыхание, не отрывая взгляд от насмешливых глаз блохи.  
\- Оя, я и не думал, что ты настолько сентиментален. Все это, конечно, очень мило, но глупо. А теперь извини, Шизу-чан, мне надо работать, - с этими словами блоха выскользнул из моих рук и пошел в гостиную.   
\- Лживая сука! – Я заорал, снова приходя в бешенство от того, что он в очередной раз надо мной насмехается, и метнул ему в след кухонный стол, на котором мирно покоились остатки завтрака.  
Изая увернулся, схватил ноутбук и побежал к двери.  
\- Куда?! – Взревел я, кидаясь следом.  
\- Подальше от тебя, где тихо, спокойно и можно работать! – Орихара хлопнул дверью прямо перед моим носом.  
Первым желанием было сразу снести ее нахрен с петель, но потом я передумал. Зачем? Блоху мне уже не догнать, а даже если я его и догоню, то что дальше? Я ему уже все сказал, а он лишь посмеялся. Ну и пошел он! Хочет сдохнуть – флаг ему в руки!  
Я пошел в спальню и упал на кровать. В душе было пусто. Нашарив в кармане сигареты и зажигалку, я закурил, не заботясь о том, куда будет падать пепел.   
Значит, вот так, да? Значит, ему совсем на тебя плевать, Шизуо. Ну, а что ты хотел? Может быть, для тебя это больше, чем просто секс, а для блохи это всего лишь затянувшийся одноразовый перетрах.   
Я закурил вторую сигарету.   
Раз ничего не взаимно, то я не в праве распоряжаться судьбой Изаи. Видимо, мне остается только принять его смерть как данное.   
Я собрался и пошел на пляж, надеясь на то, что вода успокоит меня и развеет тоску. Только мои надежды не оправдались.  
  
***  
  
Когда я вернулся с пляжа, на котором был дольше обычного, Орихары в номере не было. Не пришел он и к ужину. Я был слишком зол на него и слишком подавлен, чтобы звонить и узнавать, когда он соизволит явиться, поэтому, поужинав в гордом одиночестве, я лег на диван и включил телевизор.   
Шли местные новости. Я лежал и курил уже, наверное, пятидесятую за день сигарету и сильно не слушал. Потом вдруг диктор начала говорить что-то о специальном репортаже из столицы, и я сосредоточил все внимание на экране. В Токио, Икебукуро, район Тошима, творился кошмар. Каждый день происходили стычки различных банд и группировок, по дюжине в день, нередко вооруженные. В ходе таких стычек пара человек было убито, очень многие попали в больницу с серьезными травмами. Это похоже на настоящую войну. По непонятной причине полиция бездействует. Жители района в ужасе. Икебукуро охватили страх, сумятица, неразбериха. Что будет дальше? Никто не знает, страшно даже предположить.  
\- Дальше будет только хуже, - невесело усмехнулся я. – Но уже скоро все закончится.  
Вдруг ожил телефон. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, я достал мобильник, думая, что наверняка звонит блоха, но глянув на дисплей, понял, что ошибся. Шинра. С ним мне сейчас хотелось разговаривать меньше всего. Я чертыхнулся, но все-таки принял вызов.  
\- Хейваджима.  
\- Шизуо, привет. Можно мне сейчас зайти?  
\- Куда?  
\- К тебе, куда еще.  
\- Ты сейчас на Окинаве?   
\- Причем тут Окинава? – Удивился друг.   
Я ненадолго впал в ступор, потом вспомнил, что я ведь не сказал Шинре, что уезжаю. Вот дерьмо!  
\- Эм, Шинра, я сейчас не дома.  
\- А где?  
\- Вот на этой самой Окинаве.   
\- Что ты там делаешь?! – Закричал друг, видимо, пребывая в величайшем изумлении.   
\- Мы здесь с Орихарой.  
\- Вы нашли дуллахан? – Сразу же спросил Шинра.  
\- Нет. Шинра, послушай, я не могу тебе сказать, почему мы здесь, но я обещаю, что через несколько дней ты все узнаешь. Зачем ты хотел зайти? У тебя что-то случилось?   
На том конце послышался глубокий вздох.  
\- Нет, ничего, просто поговорить хотел. Тут кошмар творится.  
\- Я знаю. Из новостей. Но скоро все закончится.  
\- Хотелось бы верить, - угрюмо пробормотал друг. – Ладно, жду твоего возвращения и объяснений.  
Я нажал на отбой и подумал, как же мне все-таки повезло с другом. Он не стал задавать лишних вопросов, не стал ни в чем упрекать. Шинра замечательный.  
Тем временем по телевизору началась какая-то мыльная бурда, а блоха по-прежнему не появился. Ну и хрен с ним. Я бездумно пялился в экран и сам не заметил, как уснул.  
  
***  
  
Проснулся я от того, что мою шею старательно вылизывали, а пах массировали. Вернулся, значит, сученыш.  
Я резко сел, стряхивая блоху на пол.  
\- Шизу-чан, если хочешь переместиться в спальню, так бы и сказал, - деланно обиженно протянул блоха, смотря на меня снизу вверх.  
\- Где ты был? – Сухо спросил я.  
\- Гулял.  
\- Целый день?  
\- Мне нужно было побыть в одиночестве, - ответил Изая, облизывая губы - специально провоцируя меня.  
\- Отлично, мне тоже надо побыть одному, - я пошел в душ, стараясь игнорировать появившуюся после умелого массажа эрекцию.   
\- Ммм, Шизу-чан хочет сегодня в душе. Я согласен! – Орихара поскакал за мной.  
\- Нет, ты не понял, Изая-кун, - зловеще прорычал я, останавливаясь на пороге ванной. – Сегодня я тебя не хочу.  
Я все еще был зол на него.  
\- Правда? А вот твой дружок говорит обратное, - ехидно прошептал блоха, вжимаясь в меня бедрами и начиная двигать ими, имитируя секс.  
Я глухо застонал и попытался отцепить от себя информатора.  
\- Я же сказал нет!  
\- А что, если я скажу тебе, что сегодня наша последняя совместная ночь? Может, ты тогда передумаешь? – Проговорил блоха, влажно целуя за ухом и прикусывая мочку.  
\- Последняя? – Растерянно повторил я. – Почему? Мы же послезавтра улетаем?  
\- Уже нет, - тихо смеясь, ответил Изая, сильно кусая мою шею и быстро зализывая укус. – Все движется немного быстрей, чем я предполагал. Завтра нам надо быть в Икебукуро, так как уже послезавтра нас ждет финальная битва, свершение твоей мести и полет моей души в Вальгаллу, - Орихара безумно рассмеялся, но смех его быстро оборвался, и Изая стал серьезным. – Прости меня, Шизу-чан. Я долго размышлял над тем, что ты сказал мне утром. Пожалуй, у нас действительно могло что-нибудь, да получиться. Но уже слишком поздно. Война в самом разгаре, дуллахан уже мчится за мной, потому что я герой, Шизу-чан. А герои редко остаются в живых, зато их ждут разные почести в раю. Я не передумал. Ты же знаешь, я трус, и я не могу побороть эту трусость, Шизуо.  
Я вздрогнул. Слышать свое имя без унизительного уменьшительного суффикса из уст блохи было более чем странно и очень непривычно. Изая, настоящий Изая, в котором не было ни тени притворства, смотрел на меня совершенно серьезно, а я молча смотрел в ответ. Все, что я сейчас скажу, не будет иметь никакого значения. Чувство обреченности сдавило грудную клетку, стало больно дышать. Но «у нас действительно могло что-нибудь, да получиться» как заведенное вертелось в голове. Значит ли это, что я для блохи был не просто развлечением?   
Дергаю Изаю на себя, заталкивая его в ванную и захлопывая дверь. Буквально сдираю с него одежду, одновременно пытаясь не отрываться от его губ. Выходит чертовски плохо, поэтому блоха отпихивает меня и сам избавляется от тряпок. Я не трачу время зря и тоже раздеваюсь. Запихиваю блоху в душевую и прижимаю спиной к стенке, одной рукой блуждаю по его телу, а второй пытаюсь настроить нормальную температуру воды. Пока не могу добиться в этом успеха, и из крана течет обжигающе ледяная вода, ледяная, как мое сердце, как пустота в душе. Изая тихо матерится и помогает мне справиться с вентилем.   
Укусив блоху за ключицу, я резко разворачиваю его лицом к стене, так, что он едва успевает выставить вперед руки, и начинаю остервенело покрывать поцелуями и укусами каждый миллиметр его тела: шею, плечи, торчащие лопатки. Одной рукой глажу живот, второй обхватываю его член и медленно двигаю, срывая с губ блохи хриплые стоны.   
Я так сильно хочу его. Всего, без остатка, навсегда со мной. Но это невозможно. Это наша последняя ночь. Наш последний раз. Последний…  
И в этот последний раз хочется доставить блохе несравненное удовольствие. Плевать на гордость, самоуважение, принципы. Плевать на все.  
Я заставляю Изаю шире расставить ноги и чуть-чуть прогнуться в спине. Смачиваю слюной палец, так как смазка благополучно осталась в спальне, а идти за ней сейчас равносильно смерти. Аккуратно ввожу его и сгибаю, нащупывая заветный бугорок. Добавляю второй, третий. Орихара протяжно стонет и подается бедрами назад, но я вытаскиваю пальцы, получая недовольный вздох.   
\- Тише, - усмехаюсь я, опускаясь на колени. Я пару раз обвожу языком вокруг тугого колечка мышц, сначала нерешительно, а потом все смелее. Блоха задыхается и судорожно цепляется пальцами за гладкую стенку кабинки. Я, довольный его реакцией, проникаю внутрь. Пока я трахаю его языком, Изая царапает запотевшее стекло и скулит, показывая насколько ему нравятся такие ласки.   
Отстраняюсь и сразу заменяю язык членом, одним рывком входя на полную длину. Блоха вскрикивает и дергается в моих руках. Немного подождав и дав ему привыкнуть, я начинаю быстро двигаться.  
\- Сильнее, - стонет Изая и тянется к своему возбуждению.  
Я не даю ему коснуться себя, завожу обе руки у него над головой, крепко сжимая их своей.  
\- Шизу-чан, - хнычет блоха, тщетно пытаясь освободить руки.  
\- Подожди, - я даю ему звонкий шлепок по заднице, отчего его стоны становятся громче.  
Я уже на пределе. Перед глазами плывут разноцветные круги, мир вообще сделался слишком радужным и неустойчивым. Последний раз толкнувшись, я с низким рыком кончаю. Оргазм выходит таким сильным и ярким, что на несколько секунд свет меркнет, взрываясь фейерверками, а все звуки растворяются, оглушая тишиной.   
Выхожу из Изаи и разворачиваю его к себе.  
\- Шизу-чан, - умоляюще шепчут губы.  
Отпускаю его руки и снова опускаюсь перед ним на колени. Обхватывая член у основания, осторожно беру его в рот, стараясь принять как можно глубже. Обвожу головку, играю с уздечкой, пытаясь убрать зубы, чтобы не причинить блохе боли. У меня абсолютно нет никакого опыта, но Изае, похоже, нравится. Запрокинув голову, он тихо стонет. Позволяю его рукам лечь мне на голову и задать нужный темп.   
\- Я больше не могу, - шепчет блоха, пытаясь отодвинуть меня.   
Но в моих планах этого нет, и попытки Изаи с треском проваливаются.  
\- Шизу-чаааан, - информатор громко стонет и изливается мне в рот.   
Проглатываю все до единой капли и отстраняюсь. Блоха, мелко дрожа, скатывается по стенке. Я сажусь рядом.   
\- Шизу-чан, я даже и не надеялся, - спустя пару минут начинает Изая в своей привычной манере. – Ты меня так напоследок порадовать решил?  
\- Просто заткнись, - бросаю я. Сейчас у меня нет сил на его язвительные комментарии. Кажется, сил у меня нет вообще ни на что. Как будто после оргазма Изаи их все кто-то выкачал.  
Это был самый лучший секс в моей жизни. Оказывается, доставлять своему партнеру неземное удовольствие, чуть ли не приятней, чем самому получать его.  
Вдруг блоха обнимает меня и совершенно искренне шепчет куда-то в шею:  
\- Спасибо. Мне никогда еще не было так хорошо.  
Обнимаю его в ответ и тяжело вздыхаю. Я готов делать все это каждую долбаную ночь, лишь бы этот чертов информатор передумал умирать.  
Больно осознавать, что это был последний раз, которому больше не суждено никогда повториться. Я совершенно разбит и абсолютно опустошен.  
\- Шизу-чан, давай мыться, - тихо шепчет Изая, вставая.  
Я смотрю на него мутным взглядом. Такой красивый и такой родной.   
Треклятый информатор, когда ты успел мне стать родным?!  
\- Шизу-чан, все хорошо? – Обеспокоенно спрашивает.  
С усилием киваю и с не меньшим поднимаюсь.   
\- Нам завтра рано вставать, давай мыться и спать, - повторяет Изая, доставая с полки шампунь. Из-за шума воды мне кажется, что его голос дрожит.  
\- Давай, - безжизненно соглашаюсь я.  
А я думал, у меня будет еще одна ночь.


	17. Дуллахан

На следующий день погода резко испортилась. Все небо заволокло серыми тучами, накрапывал мелкий дождь, дул промозглый ветер. Природа отлично отражала мое душевное состояние. Холодно и безнадежно.  
Зато блоха, похоже, прибывал в прекрасном настроении. Он весело скакал по номеру, собирая вещи и аккуратно складывая их в сумку. Я же, в отличие от него, скидывал все как попало. Когда Орихара начал напевать какую-ту дурацкую песню, я не выдержал.  
\- Блоха, ты чего такой веселый? – Хмуро спросил я, пытаясь найти зажигалку, чтобы прикурить.  
\- Я весь в предвкушении завтрашнего дня и встречи с моей павшей валькирией, - он сейчас лопнет от счастья.  
\- И тебе не страшно умирать? Или, может, ты передумал? – С надеждой спросил я и ужаснулся тому, как звучал мой голос – почти умоляюще.  
\- Нет, ведь завтра исполнится мечта всей моей жизни. Я попаду в Вальгаллу! – Он заливисто рассмеялся, сейчас как никогда походя на психа.  
Я, наконец, нашел зажигалку, сел на кровать, закурил и потер виски. Кажется, у меня начинается мигрень.  
\- Шизу-чан, чего расселся, нам скоро выходить. И ты не мог бы не курить здесь? – Возмутился Изая, морща нос.  
\- А ты не мог бы не умирать?   
\- Совсем тупой? Сколько раз я говорил, что я не передумаю? – Разозлился блоха.  
\- Да, я тупой, потому что я вообще тебя не понимаю, - согласился я, ложась на кровать и закрывая глаза.  
Ни одной мысли. Только невыносимо болит голова, все сильней после каждой затяжки. Но я все равно продолжаю курить, стряхивая пепел прямо на дорогой ковер.  
\- Шизу-чан, - Изая проводит теплыми пальцами по моему лбу, отчего накатывает новая волна боли.  
\- Не трогай меня, - глухо говорю я.  
Блоха сердито выдергивает сигарету из моих пальцев и выходит на балкон, где я оставил пепельницу.   
В любое другое время информатор бы немедленно получил за свои действия, но сегодня у меня такая апатия, что моя нечеловеческая сила даже и не думает пробуждаться.   
\- Сука. Какая же ты сука, Изая, - произношу я еле слышно. И это вовсе не из-за выброшенной сигареты.   
С трудом встаю с кровати и продолжаю собирать вещи.   
\- Выходим через десять минут, - бросает Орихара, вернувшись в спальню.  
  
***  
  
Уже по дороге в аэропорт я кое о чем вспоминаю.  
\- А что там с Шики? – Спрашиваю я блоху.  
\- А что с Шики? – Удивляется он.  
\- Ему же тоже нужна дуллахан. Он может помешать нам.  
\- Уже нет, - Орихара нехорошо ухмыльнулся. – Его больше нет в этом мире.   
\- Ты что, убил Шики?! – В ужасе спросил я.   
\- Я не убивал его и даже не давал на это распоряжений, - засмеялся Изая. – Автомобильная катастрофа. Пьяный водитель. Высокая скорость. Одним словом, не повезло. Несчастный случай.  
\- Когда это случилось? – Потрясенно спросил я.  
\- Четыре дня назад. Если честно, я испугался, что из-за этого досадного происшествия может пойти что-то не так, но мои опасения оказались напрасными. Якудза быстро выбрали нового главаря и ему сейчас точно не до валькирии, надо разобраться с текущим положением дел.   
\- А в устроенной тобой войнушке есть лидеры? – Нарочито небрежно спросил я.  
\- Я – единственный и неповторимый лидер, - самодовольно заявил блоха.  
\- Ты понял, что я имел в виду.  
\- Доллары численно превосходят своих соперников, но как такового лидера нет, потому что эта война не их. Они всего лишь пешки. Мои пешки. По сути, они воюют ни за что, хотя каждая группировка думает, что отстаивает свои интересы и ценности. Весело, правда? – Орихара усмехнулся.  
\- Почему же полиция бездействует? – Спросил я, с облегчением чувствуя, что боль в голове начинает понемногу утихать.  
\- Доллары. Я же говорил, что их очень-очень много. Вот и среди копов их предостаточно. Им выгоднее, если они не будут мешать.  
\- Но почему? – Допытывался я.  
\- Шизу-чан, это слишком сложный механизм, ты все равно не поймешь, - ехидно протянул Орихара. Тем временем мы уже доехали до аэропорта и поспешили на регистрацию.  
\- Тогда хотя бы скажи, что именно по твоим расчетам должно произойти завтра? – Потребовал я.  
\- Завтра, когда около небоскреба Саншайн 60 столкнутся абсолютно все группировки и вцепятся друг другу в глотки, начнется финальная битва. По ее завершению на поле боя спустится король, тот, кто стоит за этой безжалостной, но бессмысленной бойней, и придет за ним дуллахан и назовет его героем и скажет, что он достоин великих почестей в Вальгалле. Взмахнет она своей косой и пронзит сердце героя, и полетит душа героя в рай. После этого неотесанный болван с блондинистыми волосами проткнет чудесную валькирию легендарным проклятым клинком Сайкой. Такой трагичный конец, что впору прослезиться, - пафосная речь блохи закончилась его ехидным смехом.  
\- Очень смешно, - проворчал я. – Но я все равно не понимаю, почему ты герой. Герой – тот, кто отдал за свою родину и свой народ жизнь. А ты тут причем?  
\- Шизу-чан, - Изая недовольно вздохнул. – Попробуй мыслить шире. Я организовал все это, и я героически отдам жизнь за свою мечту, при этом ее исполнив. Гениально, правда?  
Я ничего не ответил, так как все равно нихрена не понял. Все это казалось неправдоподобным бредом.   
  
***  
  
Весь полет я благополучно проспал. Блоха растолкал меня, когда мы приземлились в родном Токио.  
\- Пойдем, найдем такси, - сказал Изая, после того, как мы получили свой багаж. Я согласно кивнул.  
Такси было поймано, и Орихара назвал незнакомый адрес.  
\- Куда мы? – Тут же спросил я.  
\- Ты не помнишь? Там живет Сонохара-сан.  
\- Зачем нам к ней?  
\- За Сайкой. По-моему, это было очевидно, - недовольно сказал блоха.  
\- Я думал, завтра.  
\- Нет, - лаконично ответил Изая и замолчал.  
Так и ехали в тишине.  
В Токио погода тоже не радовала: шел дождь, и было холодно. Я смотрел, как капли стекают по стеклу, и думал о брате. Завтра я получу ответы на все свои вопросы. Завтра я узнаю, почему дуллахан забрала моего брата. Завтра я выполню обещание, данное Каске - я отомщу за его смерть. И завтра я потеряю Изаю.   
Когда мы доехали до Икебукуро, я заметил, что людей на улицах было меньше, чем обычно. Откуда-то издалека донесся звук выстрела и чей-то дикий крик.  
\- Чертовы банды, с ума совсем сошли. Куда смотрят власти… - испуганно пробормотал таксист и крепче сжал руль. – Опасно нынче в этом районе, парни, - обратился он к нам.  
\- Ничего-ничего, скоро здесь будет снова относительно спокойно, - улыбаясь, ответил Изая.  
\- Надеюсь, что так, - вздохнул таксист. – Где вас высадить?  
\- Вон около того дома, - показал пальцем блоха. – Только не уезжайте, мы скоро вернемся и поедем дальше.  
\- Ну, я даже не знаю, - замялся таксист. – Здесь сейчас несколько опасно…  
\- Не волнуйтесь, никто вас не тронет, - заверил блоха и бросил ему несколько банкнот. – Вот вам за ожидание.  
Таксист припарковал машину около дома Сонохары, и мы с информатором пошли к девушке.  
Изая позвонил, и дверь сразу же открылась.  
\- Проходите, я ждала вас, - пригласила Анри.  
\- Ты знала, что мы сегодня придем? – Спросил я.  
\- Орихара-сан меня предупредил. Вы пришли за Сайкой, - девушка кивнула сама себе.  
\- Все правильно, Анри-чан. Как я и говорил, завтра Шизу-чан вернет ее.  
Странно взглянув на нас, Сонохара ушла в комнату и вернулась оттуда с черно-золотым чехлом. Глаза ее вдруг загорелись красным, и я еще раз со смесью удивления, восхищения и отвращения увидел, как проклятый клинок выходит из ладони девушки. Анри бережно убрала катану в чехол и с поклоном протянула ее мне.  
\- Будьте с ней осторожны, Хейваджима-сан. И, пожалуйста, верните ее мне при первой же возможности.  
\- Хорошо, - рассеянно произнес я, принимая Сайку.  
Как только катана оказалась у меня в руках, я с изумлением обнаружил, что от нее исходит тепло и почувствовал странную вибрацию, словно она дышала. Сайка в прямом смысле слова была живой. Мне стало жутко и тут же захотелось вернуть ее своей владелице. Вдруг я услышал странный гул в голове, как будто где-то далеко говорило сразу много голосов. Невозможно было понять, о чем именно они переговариваются, но ясно было, что о чем-то зловещем.  
\- Хейваджима-сан, с вами все в порядке? – Робко спросила Анри.  
\- Что-то странное творится…я слышу сотни голосов, но не могу понять и слова…  
\- Это Сайка. Когда вы ее вытащите, вы сможете отчетливо услышать, о чем именно говорит проклятый клинок. Эти голоса всегда звучат в моей голове, и сейчас тишина кажется мне странной и опасной, - девушка поежилась. Было очевидно, что без Сайки ей было неуютно.  
\- И что же она говорит? – Спросил я, чтобы знать, к чему готовиться.  
\- Она говорит, что хочет любить. Всех, без исключения. Не забудьте, Сайка попытается завладеть вами. Будьте осторожны, так как в ее понятии любить – значит резать и подчинять себе.  
\- Очень мило, - выдавил я.  
\- Да, Шизу-чан, будь осторожен, а то порежешь половину Токио, - поддакнул Изая.  
\- Тебе легко говорить, блоха, - огрызнулся я. – Не тебе иметь дело с проклятым клинком.   
\- Скажите, то, что сейчас происходит в Икебукуро, как-то связано с вами и с Сайкой? – Спросила Анри.  
\- Может да, а, может, нет, - туманно ответил информатор. – Как бы так ни было, не беспокойся. Скоро все кончится. А теперь нам пора. Спасибо большое за помощь. Прощай! – Орихара помахал Сонохаре рукой и вытолкнул меня за порог.  
\- Теперь куда? – Спросил я его.  
\- Попросим таксиста отвезти тебя домой, - ответил блоха, с интересом глядя на Сайку. – Как тебе? – Он кивнул на катану.  
\- Жутковато, - честно ответил я, пытаясь не обращать внимания на гул в голове. – Слушай, Изая, - неуверенно начал я, опуская взгляд. – Может, это…ну, сегодня переночуешь у меня?  
\- Оя, - удивился Орихара. – Извини, Шизу-чан, не могу, дела-дела. Надо сегодня еще кое-что уладить, так сказать закончить все на земле.   
Я только вздохнул. Так я и думал.  
  
***  
  
Оказавшись дома, я первым делом положил Сайку подальше, на шкаф. Голова прекратила гудеть, и я с облегчением отправился курить.  
Блоха сказал, что завтра зайдет за мной, и мы вместе отправимся на место финальной битвы – небольшую площадь около небоскреба Саншайн 60. Что же произойдет завтра на этом месте? Какая она, эта дуллахан? И что будет, если она не придет? Что будет, если блоха просчитался? «Изая останется жив», - пронеслось в голове. Как жаль, что Орихара почти не ошибается.  
Я нашел в холодильнике какое-то замороженное мясо и приготовил его на ужин. Поев, я немного посмотрел телевизор, принял душ и отправился спать.  
Но сон не шел. В голову постоянно лезли мысли о завтрашнем дне. А еще о блохе. О его необычных глазах, которые, как я заметил, становятся краснее, если Орихара злится или когда он возбужден. За неделю отдыха я привык, что он всегда лежал рядом, под боком. Можно было протянуть руку и прижать его к себе, провести рукой по мягким волосам, обвести контур губ, лизнуть ухо, прикусить нежную кожу на шее, поиграть с сосками, погладить впалый живот, коснуться его возбуждения… Черт! От сладких воспоминаний у меня встал. Я просунул руку под резинку трусов и сжал твердый член. Проклиная себя и представляя, как Изая делает мне минет, я начал быстро двигать рукой. Вот его тонкие губы скользят по моей возбужденной плоти, он специально не закрывает глаз, смотрит на меня таким соблазнительным взглядом. На дне красноватой радужки – похоть и желание. Посасывает головку, проводит языком по уздечке и начинает быстрее двигать головой. Я со стоном кончаю, пачкая живот. Образ Изаи между моих ног рассеивается.  
Я беру так удачно лежащие на прикроватной тумбочке влажные салфетки и вытираю сперму. Тихо рычу и утыкаюсь лицом в подушку. Без него так пусто и одиноко. Воспоминания – вот и все, что у меня останется.   
  
***  
  
В итоге я проспал всего три часа, прежде чем меня разбудил звонок Орихары.   
\- Шизу-чан, вставай, я приду через сорок минут, - сообщил блоха и отключился.  
Чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым, я поплелся в душ, где простоял добрых двадцать минут. На завтрак я выпил только стакан молока, ибо мне кусок в горло просто не лез.   
Когда раздался звонок в дверь, я болезненно вздрогнул.  
\- Ну, ты готов? – Сразу же спросил Изая, глаза его так и блестели от предвкушения.   
Я молча кивнул, взял Сайку и вышел из квартиры.  
\- Шизу-чан, давай быстрее, пока заварушка не началась, нам надо попасть на крышу.  
\- На какую еще крышу? Зачем? – Поинтересовался я.  
\- С крыши одного здания отличный обзор на площадь, и там нас никто не заметит. Подождем, пока они поубивают друг друга, спустимся вниз и будем ждать нашу прекрасную валькирию.  
Так мы и сделали.  
У здания, про которое говорил блоха, действительно было удобное расположение, оно не было высоким, но и в то же время оно не было низким, поэтому с него было прекрасно видно, что происходит внизу. А внизу явно что-то начинало происходить.  
На одной стороне площади я заметил довольно-таки много людей, каждый из которых имел при себе какую-либо вещь желтого цвета. С другой стороны стали собираться люди в синих банданах.  
\- Так, Желтые платки и Синие квадраты уже здесь, очень хорошо, - довольно сказал Изая, доставая мобильник и начиная что-то быстро печатать. – О, а вон и якудза, - Орихара указал пальцем на другую группу, приближающуюся к площади. Было видно, что люди там постарше и посолидней.  
\- А где же Доллары? – Спросил я, чувствуя нарастающее напряжение.  
\- А ты посмотри на площадь, - посоветовал блоха. – Все те, у кого нет цвета – Доллары.  
Действительно. Сначала, я думал, что это обычные зеваки, но внимательно приглядевшись, понял, что они явно не просто так здесь гуляют: они настороженно смотрели на другие группировки и переговаривались между собой.   
\- Сейчас начнется, - сказал Изая, садясь на край и свешивая ноги вниз. И он оказался совершенно прав.  
Вдруг поднялся страшный шум, и в руках у каждого оказались биты, железные палки, ножи, кастеты и еще какое-то оружие. У некоторых были пистолеты. Желтые платки кинулись на Синих квадратов, а якудза разбирались с Долларами. Смотреть на это было страшно, слышать это было страшно. Спокойная площадь, по которой любили прогуливаться влюбленные парочки, пенсионеры и мамы с детьми, мигом превратилась в кровавое место сражения.   
\- Желтые платки сейчас окончательно добьют Квадратов, - через некоторое время прокомментировал блоха, болтая ногами. – А Доллары наваляли якудза! Какие молодцы!  
Я мог лишь пораженно молчать, наблюдая, как люди избивали друг друга. Как я мог это допустить? Почему не остановил Орихару? Вряд ли Каска хотел, чтобы моя месть свершилась такой ценой. Но теперь слишком поздно.  
Как и сказал Изая, вскоре Синие квадраты и якудза были повержены, а Доллары накинулись на Желтых платков. Битва между ними была недолгой. Доллары превосходили Платков численно, к тому же, Платки были уже изрядно потрепаны Квадратами.   
Через несколько минут все было кончено. Те из Платков, кто мог еще бежать, в страхе убегали, но очень многие лежали без сознания, и что-то подсказывало мне, что некоторым вернуться в сознание уже не суждено. Доллары, явно довольные собой, стали расходиться.  
\- Нам пора вниз, - сказал Изая, поднимаясь. Я неохотно, с дикой тревогой, пошел за ним.  
Внизу все оказалось еще ужасней. Кровь, кровь, кровь, она везде, много бесчувственных тел, до уха то и дело долетают стоны боли. Начинают собираться зеваки, пара женщин от увиденного падает в обморок, кто-то лихорадочно вызывает скорую и полицию.  
\- Неужели и на этот раз все останется безнаказанным? – Я спросил у блохи, невольно содрогаясь.  
\- О, нет, Шизу-чан, теперь все получат сполна за свои действия, об этом я позаботился, - ухмыльнулся блоха.  
Мы стояли в центре площади и глядели на поле боя. Ничего не происходило.  
Где-то вдалеке послышались сирены, и моя тревога усилилась. Сейчас приедет полиция, а мы стоит здесь, в самом сердце битвы, у копов, конечно, возникнут вопросы.  
Но вдруг время словно перестало существовать, и все звуки стихли, кроме одного: я отчетливо услышал лошадиное ржание, а потом и стук копыт. Медленно обернувшись, я обомлел.  
На вороной безголовой лошади к нам приближалась прекрасная всадница. На ней было черное, расклешенное к низу, длинное платье. Тонкие лямки и глубокое декольте открывали ее белые плечи и мертвенно-бледную шею. А на шее…на шее не было головы, вместо этого оттуда выходил черный дымок. Но голова у валькирии все же имелась: она держала ее в левой руке. У головы были короткие рыжие волосы и яркие голубые глаза, пухлые губы, острые скулы и аккуратный прямой нос. Без всякого сомнения, ее можно было назвать красивой.   
\- Она великолепна, - очарованно прошептал блоха.   
Я, вспомнив, что именно она убила моего брата, завел за спину руку, в которой сжимал Сайку.  
Дуллахан величаво подъехала к нам и грациозно спустилась с лошади, ни на секунду не отпуская головы, которая вдруг заговорила холодным, пробирающим до самых костей, голосом.  
\- Орихара Изая, я пришла за тобой.  
Блоха поклонился:  
\- Я готов отправиться в Вальгаллу.  
\- В Вальгаллу? – Переспросила валькирия. – Что ж, ты это заслужил.  
\- Но сначала позволь мне узнать твое имя, - попросил Изая.  
\- У меня много разных имен, но для тебя пусть будет Селти Стурлусон, - медленно ответила дуллахан.  
\- Ты! Почему ты убила моего брата, Каску?! – Закричал я, вдруг чувствуя огромный прилив ненависти к этому существу.  
Валькирия, наконец, посмотрела на меня.  
\- Хейваджима Шизуо. Твой брат отдал мне свою жизнь в обмен на твою.  
\- Ч..что? – Шокировано спросил я.  
\- Ты должен бы умереть, Шизуо, а не Каска, - валькирия, не мигая, смотрела на меня.  
\- Я не понимаю…  
\- Я должна была прийти за тобой, но перепутала и по ошибке зашла к твоему брату, - начала рассказывать Селти. – Когда я сказала, что ему нечего боятся и что мне нужен не он, а Хейваджима-старший, Каска начал умолять меня забрать его жизнь вместо твоей. Я согласилась, особой разницы ведь нет, сказано было: один Хейваджима. Я обещала, что через пару дней я приду за ним, пусть он и не пытается прятаться от меня, в противном случае, я заберу старшего. Я сдержала свое слово. У тебя замечательный брат, отдал жизнь за тебя. Ты можешь им гордиться.  
Я пораженно молчал. Значит, Каска пожертвовал собой ради меня? Но почему? Хотя вопрос, конечно, глупый. Я бы на его месте сделал тоже самое. Вдруг все встало на свои места. Вот почему Каска пытался выяснить, как можно убить дуллахан. Он хотел спасти себя и меня, но не успел…  
Но раз это судьба, которую брат выбрал сам, значит, мне не за что мстить валькирии? Значит, она просто исполняла волю госпожи Смерти?   
Мысли неслись в голове с бешеной скоростью, принять такое было необычайно трудно.  
Тем временем в правой руке у Селти появилось ведро с какой-то жидкостью. Лишь когда она облила этой жидкостью Изаю, стало понятно, что это была кровь.   
Красные капли стекали по волосам, лицу информатора, скользили по шее, насквозь пропитывали водолазку блохи. В воздухе повис тошнотворный запах, чуть сладковатый, с металлическими нотками.   
Изая стоял и счастливо улыбался, пока дуллахан шептала какие-то слова на непонятном языке. Вдруг дым, выходящий из шеи, стал сгущаться и подниматься вверх, обретая очертания большой косы. Не знаю как, но я понял, что дым этот вовсе не дым, а тень, что коса была сплетена из тени.  
Валькирия взяла полностью сформировавшуюся косу в руку и занесла ее над блохой.  
\- Сегодня ты навсегда покинешь этот мир, Орихара Изая. Ты пойдешь туда, откуда не возвращаются, и будешь вечно принадлежать тому миру, - торжественно произнесла дуллахан, замахиваясь.  
Еще мгновение – и я никогда больше не увижу блоху. Нет, я не хочу снова терять дорогих мне людей!  
Плохо понимая, что делаю, я молниеносно вытащил Сайку и кинулся вперед, закрывая Изаю и пронзая валькирию клинком прямо в сердце.  
Раздался истошный вопль. Кричала ли это дуллахан, кричал ли Изая, а может быть, крик принадлежал мне, я не знал. Я видел только, как валькирия выронила голову, и та покатилась по земле. В ее глазах застыло удивление. Тело дуллахан начало медленно оседать, а потом распадаться на множество теней, которые извивались, точно змеи, и исчезали, растворяясь в дневном свете.  
Тут мою голову пронзила резкая боль, и раздался голос.  
  
 _«Любить, я хочу любить, любить, любить, любить, любить, любить, любить, любить, любить»._  
  
Голос звучал так ясно и заставлял беспрекословно подчиняться ему.  
  
 _«Орихара Изая, Орихара Изая, Орихара Изая, Орихара Изая, Орихара Изая, Орихара Изая, любить, любить, любить, любить, любить, любить, любить, любить, Изая, Изая, Изая, Изая, Изая, Изая, Изая»._  
  
Не чувствуя своего тела, я развернулся к информатору и сильно толкнул его в грудь, отчего он оступился и спиной упал на землю.  
  
 _«Изая, Изая, Изая, Изая, Изая, Изая, Изая, Изая, резать, резать, резать, резать, резать, резать, резать, любить, любить, любить, любить, любить, любить»._  
  
Я поставил ногу ему на грудь, придавив его, чтобы он не смог вырваться, и приставил острие катаны к его горлу.  
  
 _«Режь его, режь его, режь его, сделай его своим, навсегда, навсегда, навсегда, подчини его, люби его, люби его, люби его»._  
  
Вдруг я увидел в глазах Изаи то, чего не видел прежде. Дикий страх. Неподдельный ужас.   
  
 _«Давай, сделай это, он будет твоим навсегда»._  
  
Нет!  
  
 _«Подчини его себе»._  
  
Нет, мне не нужен раб!  
  
 _«Полюби его!»_  
  
Я и так люблю его!  
С огромным усилием, я отвел проклятый клинок от горла Изаи и откинул его от себя, падая на колени рядом с блохой.  
Как сквозь толщу воды до меня донесся испуганный голос блохи:  
\- Зачем?! Шизу-чан, ты охуел?! Зачем ты убил ее? Зачем?!! – Надрывался Изая.  
Я повернулся к нему и крепко прижал его к себе, утыкаясь носом в липкие волосы, вдыхая отвратительный запах крови.  
\- Я не мог потерять тебя, Изая. Прости.


	18. Эпилог

С момента последних событий прошел год. Ох, и непростой же это был год. Но обо всем по порядку.   
Что было дальше в тот роковой день, я помню плохо. Кажется, приехала полиция, а может, это была скорая. Кажется, нас даже забрали в участок, а может быть, это была больница. А может, и то, и другое.   
Но я хорошо помнил, как истерил Изая. Сколько я в тот день нового о себе узнал…  
Следующие несколько дней были как в тумане. Я возвращал Сайку, которую теперь боялся, разговаривал с Шинрой, тысячу раз объясняя ему одно и то же, одновременно пытаясь отказаться от каких-то сомнительных таблеток, которые он мне с таким усердием впихивал. Меня атаковывали репортеры. Копы вызывали на допросы. Позвонил Том, пришлось выйти на работу. Изая со мной не разговаривал.   
Где-то через неделю после случившегося, я собрал вещи и пошел к блохе. Так как дверь он мне открывать не желал, я ее попросту выбил, прошел в квартиру и сообщил, что теперь я буду жить здесь. Видели бы вы его лицо!  
Но, впрочем, это не помешало нам переспать той же ночью.  
Дальше – больше.  
Сначала, он выбрал технику игнорирования. Днем меня для него вообще не существовало. Зато ночью мы опять оказывались в одной постели и занимались любовью, грубо, жестко, не жалея друг друга.  
Я прикарманил себе запасные ключи Орихары, но пару раз он менял замки, поэтому мне приходилось опять ломать двери.  
Где-то через месяц, он попытался меня убить, но рука его дрогнула, после чего у него опять началась истерика. Он кричал, как ненавидит меня за то, что я разрушил мечту всей его жизни, за то, что чуть не убил его Сайкой, желал мне скорейшей и мучительнейшей смерти.   
Тогда я не на шутку взволновался. Не из-за его глупых проклятий, конечно.  
Орихара Изая перестал походить на Орихару Изаю чуть меньше, чем совсем.  
Его перестала интересовать информация. Его перестали интересовать люди. Единственное, в чем он был заинтересован, так это в придумывании нового ругательства в мою сторону.  
И вот тогда меня начали одолевать сомнения. Я испугался.  
Правильно ли я сделал, что спас его? Может, мне не следовало быть таким эгоистом, отпустить его, позволить ему осуществить свою мечту, пусть даже эта мечта и была такой сумасшедшей?  
Прошли еще три месяца. Ничего не менялось. Волнение мое усиливалось. Я вздохнул и пошел за советом к Шинре. К слову, Шинре мне пришлось рассказать об особенностях наших отношений еще тогда, когда я рассказывал ему обо всем в первый раз, так что он был в курсе.  
Шинра засыпал меня какими-то медицинскими терминами и сказал еще подождать. Авось, пройдет.  
Спустя еще один месяц я отчаялся. И, когда Изая устроил очередной монолог сквернословия в честь меня, я сказал, что ухожу и пошел собирать вещи. Какого же было мое удивление, когда блоха потащился и за мной и тихо попросил остаться.  
Вот тогда я не выдержал. Впервые за полгода во мне по отношению к Изае пробудилась дикая ярость, и я начал орать на него, выкрикивая, какая он эгоистичная мразь, тупая блоха, истрепавшая мне все нервы, что я не вижу смысла здесь оставаться, раз я здесь нахрен никому не нужен.  
И вдруг на лице блохи появилась та самая самодовольная усмешка, которую я не видел так давно, что уже и забыл, как она выглядит. И Изая не стал валяться у меня в ногах, он сказал мне какую-то колкость, в его глаза вернулась насмешка. Еще полностью не веря в чудо, я остался.  
С этого дня все кардинально изменилось. На следующее утро, я застал Изаю за ноутбуком, который он открывал последний раз, бог знает когда. На мой вопрос, что он делает, он, ухмыляясь, ответил, что работает. Я чуть не скончался от счастья.   
Всю неделю блоха сутками сидел за лэптопом, наверстывая упущенное. Позже, у нас в доме начали появляться незнакомые люди – его клиенты.  
Информатор Орихара Изая вернулся.  
Видимо моя вспышка гнева стала для него катализатором по возвращению в нормальное состояние. Так мне объяснил Шинра.  
А блоха нифига не объяснил, что за херня творилась с ним последние шесть месяцев. Но я и не спрашивал. Главное, что он пришел в себя.  
Затем как-то утром я заметил, что Изая был странно тихим: не язвил, не подкалывал, одним словом, не старался взбесить меня. В душу закрались нехорошие подозрения, но когда он сказал, что связался с родителями и что они хотят встретиться, я был, мягко говоря, поражен.  
Все прошло более чем успешно. Со встречи блоха вернулся счастливым.   
«Мы со всем разобрались и помирились. Они больше не обвиняют меня и хотят, чтобы я снова был их сыном», - Так сказал он мне. Я был за него очень рад.   
После этого я думал, что удивляться мне уже нечему, как однажды, после бурного секса, Изая внезапно серьезно произнес:  
\- Прости меня, Шизу-чан. За все. И спасибо тебе, что все время был со мною, спасибо за то, что терпел мои истерики, спасибо, что убедил, что надо жить дальше и, наконец, спасибо, что помог мне преодолеть страх. Я больше не боюсь увидеть их. Я больше не боюсь. Ты простишь меня? – Изая заглянул мне в глаза.  
\- Я давно простил тебя, блоха.  
\- Шизуо, я…  
\- Я знаю. Я тоже люблю. 


End file.
